Roses and Wolves
by TheWolfsRose
Summary: Kyoko and Ren are asked to be a in a new Drama where they meet two retired actors. My first fanfiction so please review, I don't think I did a good job on portraying them, Please Read and Review! Some langue not much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kyoko Mogami paced nervously in front of the huge door. She scanned her memory trying to find anything that would have sent her here. The sectary outside of the door picked up the phone and then smiled at the pacing girl.

"The President is ready for you." The secretary said, and the doorman opened the door for her. Kyoko entered the peculiar room; half of the room was a Greek temple, (which was said to change, depending on what Lory was wearing.) The other half was a normal office, well as normal as Lory Takarada could get. She saw Ren Tsuruga sitting in front of Lory, who was wearing a toga.

"Ahhh, Kyoko you're here!" Lory said smiling, Kyoko was extremely worried now. _If the President is smiling nothing good is going to happen_. Kyoko thought to herself.

"I have received a letter asking for the two of you to be in a new T.V Show." The President said smiling. The two sat listening. "But in order for you two to be in it you would have to take some training from a girl in Australia."

"Excuse me but why in Australia?" Ren asked trying to think what this part might need that he didn't know.

"They young lady that I would be sending you to used to be in show biz, and I think I left her alone long enough." Lory said and both actors cringed for the young lady. "Now I will give you the training time to accept or decline. Here is a description of the story. Your plane will be leaving Today at 2:30 p.m."

"Wait what about Box R?" Kyoko said "And Mr. Tsuruga busy schedule?" She added.

"They are already clear. While in Australia, you will also be practicing Cain and Setsu Heel. Your shooting for that will start 3 days after you return." Lory said. After the director had seen Setsu he almost immediate wrote in a part for her. "Your host already knows this some days she might accompany you. You should now go home and start packing. You have .3hours to get your things." Lory said waving them out.

"He makes it so we have no choice." Kyoko said. Looking at the description

_A small group of people with special powers band together to stop crime_

Kyoko's eyes widened at the fantasy idea of the whole thing.

"Miss. Mogami would you like a ride home?" Ren asked.

"No it would cause you too much trouble." Kyoko immediately said.

'Would I have offered if it would be a trouble? Besides it is probably a 30 minute walk to the restaurant and that only leaves you around 2 and half hours to pack and tell everyone were your going." Ren said leading her to his car.

"Well if you put it that way." Kyoko said getting in to his car. "So what do you think of this offer?" Kyoko asked to get some conversation going.

"It sounds interesting; it sounds different from what I usually do." Ren said, "And what do you think?" He asked and he nearly lost his Ren cover when she started talking about it with that dreamy look on her face. The ride to the restaurant seemed to take next to no time.

"Miss. Mogami I'll pick you up in about an hour to get to the airport okay?" Ren said, as Kyoko got out and nodded before Ren sped off to his apartment. Kyoko entered the house and found out that Tashori and Okama (?) Had been already been told about the trip, and hurried to pack. Both of the owners had told her that she was going to be gone for 1 week and a few days. So she ran around throwing everything in to her duffle bag finally with 9 minutes to spare she zipped it close grabbed her passport and lugged her duffle bag down stairs. She hugged both of the owners and ran outside so she wouldn't keep Ren waiting.

She got out side just as Ren pulled up. He got out and grabbed her duffel, much to her protesting that she could get it and put it on top of his suitcase in the back.

'Shall we go?" He asked Kyoko and she nodded.

"I think I have everything," She said as she got in the car. They made their way to the airport. When they got there both groaned. Kyoko even forgot that Ren was carrying her duffle bag. Lory was there with most of his usual ensemble but it had changed since that morning. He had changed from his okay (kind of) toga to the classic Elvis Presley costume his ensemble was decked out in 40's and 50's clothes.

"Why of all things, Elvis?" Kyoko heard Ren say. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"There you are!" Lory said dramatically drawing more attention to the posse. "Quick on to the plane now!" Lory exclaimed.

"Wait your coming with us?" Both actors asked nervously.

"Yes I'll be dropping you off at her house and then leaving." Lory said, "She was a fan of Elvis as a child so I thought I would wear this." Lory said. "Now shall we board before the fan girls start running?" he added and the three ran for the security line.

**Chapter Two**

The three people stepped off the plan into Australia. Lory was still in his Elvis getup but most of his posse was left in Japan. Many of the people in the air port gave Lory strange looks, and not many recognized Ren or Kyoko. They made their way peacefully through the small airport and in to a waiting limo.

"So who exactly are we staying with?" Kyoko asked. "Up till now you've only called her 'her'." she stated.

"I think your host would rather introduce herself. If I tell you who she is then you might think of her old self." Lory said fidgeting.

"That's right you said she was is show bizz, was she fairly big?" Kyoko inquired," How old is she?"

"Slow down, and yes she was fairly big, but I'm not saying any more." Lory said.

"I take it she's changed a lot." Ren said, Kyoko looked over at him quizzically. "Well if Lory doesn't give us her name it means that she isn't the same as when she was acting." He said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Kyoko said sitting back and thinking about it. "What exactly are we learning from her?" Kyoko asked.

"Well for the showKyoko will be learning how to fight. Ren will be learning how to play and instrument his character will be using. And I'm afraid that she heard about how he's a little up tight so...how should I put this... She said loosen him up a bit." Lory said leading the limo into a silent spell.

"That sounds weird." Kyoko said looking over at Ren.

"I'm thinking its kind to make you more lose and not so uptight in public." Lory said. Both looked at Ren for a moment.

_I suppose he is a little up tight in public, in front of people in general. _Kyoko thought just as the limo turned sharp unseating the occupants. Kyoko was thrown into Ren's lap and Lory into the front seat. Ren, the only one who remembered his seat belt, immediately steadied Kyoko putting their faces inches apart.

"I"MMMMMM SOOOOO SORRYYYYYY." Kyoko yelled going into a full face plant bow on the floor of the limo.

"Just remember to put your seat belt on next time." Ren said helping her up. She lost her balance again and landed in Ren's lap.

"People were here." Lory exclaimed. Kyoko looked out the window and up the twisting path to the most beautiful mansion she had ever seen

Kyoko, Ren and Lory all climbed out of the limo and stared at their mansion. "Something tells me she did very well in the show bizz." Kyoko said.

"No kidding," Ren commented back and the two stunned actors followed Lory up the steps to the door. Lory pushed the door bell. He waited, after a minute he hit it again, within seconds in opened to reveal a girl on a zip line.

"Lory!" The girl said then looked at what he was wearing." Why the hell are you dressed as Elvis?" The girl asked, causing the two actors to laugh.

"I thought you loved Elvis." Lory said pretending to be hurt but smiling.

"I did and then I learned he died on the toilet and I found a role model that died with a little more dignity." The girl replied unhooking herself from the harness. "Come in!" She said. Kyoko and Ren got a better look at her now that she wasn't hanging by a wire. She was about 5'9", she was skinny but muscular, and not overly bad on either one. Kyoko couldn't tell her hair color because it was up in her hat. But right away Kyoko could tell she was pretty, and extremely young.

"So who are you?" She asked, "I usually don't have time to watch T.V or movies a lot, and I'm only up on music because of helping out at the local school."

"I'm Kyoko Mo-"

"I don't need you last name," She said "sorry, But I believe in a first name base and after I know you full and completely then I'll learn your last name. So I don't judge you on what you've done." The girl quickly explained. Kyoko nodded.

"I'm Kyoko then, nice to meet you." She said bowing.

"Another rule, please no bowing or Japanese formalities I get so confused with them." She said "You can use them on other people but not when you're talking to me." She added "Sorry I'm used to doing things this way since I left the show bizz."

"Not a problem," Ren said "I'm Ren by the way." he said extending his hand.

"Ahhh an American," She said shaking it. "I'm more used to the American ways I lived there for ten years." She said. "I am Aya by the way." Kyoko's jaw dropped open," I see you know who I am. Ayame Lupus, at you service." She said. "But no judging I'm probably completely different." Kyoko nodded.

"I didn't know much about you but the other kids did." Kyoko said." So Aya, it is nice to meet you." She said shaking Aya's hand.

"A pleasure," She said removing her hat and her tell tale deep red hair falling out. "Now come this way." She said leading the way into the house. "It's a huge house and one of the easiest ways to navigate it is using the zip lines." She said pointing up. My great-grandfather found out about them and had them installed. They all lead to the Kitchen."

"Aya, I got the rooms ready." They heard a voice say they turned to see a boy. He had long black hair and you could see one of his ears was pierced.

"Ahhh, this is my friend Rowan, Rowan meet Kyoko and Ren. Unlike me he probably knows who you are." Aya said smiling.

"Indeed I do." Unlike Aya you could hear an Australian twang in his voice. "Your rooms are this way. I put them next to each other so you wouldn't feel so lost." Kyoko and Ren almost immediately liked these two. "And Aya you have to go back to the racetrack your investor is there."

"Ahhh yes," Aya said, "Sorry but duty calls, Rowan will get you to your rooms, he knows the house almost as well as I do." Aya said clipping on to the nearest sip line and zoomed off.

"So follow me," Rowan said waving in their direction. "Kyoko you're in this one," Rowan said opening a door to revel a room decorated with sliver and blue. "And Ren you're in this one." He said opening the door to the right of Kyoko's. This one was black and burgundy.

"Both have the same lay out so I'm only going to show you once." Rowan said, "Bathroom is here and the closet is here. If you mix it up you get to clean it up." If you need towels, they are in the closet across the hall. Any questions?"

"Yes where are the outlets?" Lory asked curiously.

"Those are here, there, and there." Rowan said pointing, "And two in the bathroom. So how would you like to see one of Aya's jobs?" The two nodded and Rowan lead the way through the maze of hallways. Finally they reached one back door out into a patio; "This way" he said leading the way to a dirt trail. After a few minutes they reached a track. Well they heard it first.

"What is this?" Ren asked.

"Aya tests racecars and does some basic maintenance on them." Rowan said, "There she is now." He said pointing to the person getting into the sleek unstickered car. They crossed the track and waited. All of them waited with anticipation as the car went faster and faster. It passed by with a speed of 370. It maintained if for a few laps then it stopped immediately. The 4 ran from their direction and 3 more from the other.

"It's a good thing you had me test this, Mr. Wallymarto." She called out. "Once I hit 370 the brakes stopped working." She said "Your basic mechanic should be able to fix it." She said handing the keys to the fat man. "Now our contract has ended so get you but off my land before I kick it off." She said "And if you tell I have the right to sue the living crap out of you." She said with a dazzling smile and the fat man and his two friends took off.

"Now back to the house for food!" Aya said then she saw the three visitor's expressions. "What?"

"You just ended a contract?" Ren asked.

"Yep I started testing race cars two years ago and about 3 months ago I got bored so I informed the contractors that they contracts would not be renewed. And that was my last contract fulfilled." Aya explained.

"What about money?" Kyoko asked.

"What about it? The mansion, cars and things like it are all paid off. The only things I need to pay for are the necessities and taxes. And I have more than enough to pay those. This stuff is just to fill time." Aya said smiling at the threes exasperated faces.

"That's exactly how I felt when I first came." Rowan said. "But the things she does to fill time pay well, adding to her fortune. So it all makes sense." Rowan said so Aya couldn't hear him.

"So Kyoko, I understand that I'm teaching you fighting?" She said looping her arm through Kyoko's.

"That is what I have been told." She said, "Also something about other things I might need in the acting career?"

"Ahhh yes, driving and fighting, Rowan will be helping with those two. Do you mind that?" She asked.

"No not at all." Kyoko said.

"Ren is learnig how to play a violin, also zip lining, and brushing up on his fighting. Correct?" Aya asked, Ren looked over at Lory who nodded. "It shouldn't take that long to teach that, never mind. Rowan would you be amazing and teach him how to play a violin? You're better at it than I am." She asked leaning back to look at him.

"Of course," He said smiling. " You do let me live here for free." Rowan said.

"Of course I would why wouldn't I?" She asked, smiling at him. Mean while Lory, Kyoko and Ren dropped back a little.

"Well normal people let their renters pay rent." They heard Rowan say.

"Are you accusing me of being NORMAL?" Aya shot back. When they were a little way out of ear shot they three started talking.

"Is it just me or is there something there?" Kyoko asked.

_"OOooOOOOOooOO... even the love me member sees it." _Lory thought grinning.

**Chapter Three**

The week passed by quickly and the four grew close. But the real trouble didn't start untill they visited the town on the first day of the next week.

"Come on, were going out to shop and test to you surviving our training." Aya announced to the three people at the table before sitting down with her breakfast. You could see the changes. Kyoko was a little more toned and Ren (at least with the three) was acting younger (And looked it). Seeing how he was the oldest in the house.

"Are we celebrating their training or is it because of the martial arts competition." Rowan said grinning.

"Guilty as charged." She said biting in to her English muffin. "But this year they have a special reward!" She said, "And I enjoy beating the pig headed bastards who say can't fight." She added.

"Aya, you do realize that it's a women's turny?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course I do Koko." Aya said she had grown accustomed to calling Kyoko that over the past week. "And you could take all of them."

"Then let's make a bet." Ren said grinning. "If you both place fairly high we buy you dinner and if you don't you buy us dinner." he proposed.

"Both ways we get dinner."Rowan pointed out. When everyone nodded he smiled." Great so the turny is at 1 and its 12 now. Let's go!"

"Hold on I haven't finished my breakfast!" Aya protested.

"Aya if you woke up like a normal person you would have finished it hours ago." Rowan said cheekily.

"And if you keep comparing me to normal people I'll have to smack you." She said back grabbing her jacket. Ren and Kyoko shared a look. They had grown used to the antics of the two. They both smiled and followed the two out. In some ways the two actors had grown a little closer too. In a matter of weeks they had grown close enough to revel there secret identities.

Ren's had been blown the 2nd night they had been there Kyoko was a little sore so Aya had popped in a low budget American movie. Much to Ren's surprise, along with the others in the room, his teenage face appeared on screen. Kyoko recognized him in a heartbeat. And much to Ren's surprise kicked his butt for not telling her earlier. She then feeling guilty told him about being Bo. The two sat there laughing all night long and talking that they fell asleep. The next morning, Ren and Kyoko found out two things. 1, just because you stayed up very late the night before doesn't mean that the two hosts will go easy on you. 2. That Aya was a demon woken up early causing the two to be chased around the house before Rowan calmed her down with chocolate. (Hence the Koko name).

They followed out to the garage where Aya's fleet of sport cars stood. Aya grabbed the keys to her black mustang. Rowan grabbed the keys to the new red 2011 Shelby.

"Aya can I drive?" Kyoko asked as Aya unlocked it. Ren and Rowan were in the other car.

"No."

"Please?" She asked.

"You have been driving four 4 days, yes your good but I have 3 reasons why you can't." Aya said.

"What?"Kyoko said pouting.

"1 You have no drivers license, we get pulled over my baby goes the pound and they do who knows what to it. 2. You might crash it." Aya said.

"And three?" Kyoko asked.

"I want to drive." She said cheekily. Kyoko stuck her tongue out and got in the car. They heard laughter from the guy's car. As they drove by they stuck their tongues out before speeding off. Rowan and Ren soon followed they were neck and neck as they entered the town finally Aya floored it narrowly missing a limo. (For shadow 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0)

The people used to Rowan and Aya's antics grinned. Hey it's a small town.

"Hey Rowan, you almost won that one." A baker called out.

"Yha she only had 20 feet on you!" A passing shopper called out, sending laughter through the crowd.

During the first week Ren and Kyoko learned that all the towns' people liked Aya and Rowan. They like, Lory, Kyoko, and Ren, saw something between the two of them. They even called Aya and told her not to come to town in a reporter or shifty character was poking around. It was one of those towns when almost everyone was welcoming. All of them new Aya's story.

Kyoko and Ren had known the facts the public knew. Aya and her brother, Ari, worked together and were huge. Then when Ari died she quit. The truth was that Ari and Aya had already made plans to quit their bit (The Lupus Twins) and retire and be normal. But there manager was angry and thought that their parents were to blame for the two quitting. (She would be losing her income of 2 mill. a year) She snuck in and killed the parents and then the butler and Accidently Ari. Aya had retired with a broken heart, she wrote a few songs that she passed on to Lory to release. Then finally she disappeared. She then put her manager behind bars, tracking here across 3 countries. After that she then settled in her family's mansion.

Rowan was a kid whose parents died in a fire and instead of an orphanage, the local fireman adopted him. The fireman gave him a free rain. Rowan didn't want to burden the old man and he chanced upon Aya. The town said that they healed each other's hearts. There still is sadness but both were able to smile again.

"I take it that the two ladies are hearing for the local turny." The tailor said grinning. "The one time that the students Aya helps get a chance to try to kick her butt."

"Not to mention the ones that comes from other towns sworn to secrecy." The baker added. In order to keep peace in the town, the visitors either don't know she's there or they sign a contract making them unable to tell others that she is there.

"Did you hear about that big grand prize?" The local gossip lady said. "Apparently one of the neighboring towns, to get their girls to fight better, asked a big star to meet and go on a date with the winner."

"Why would anyone want that, Bea?" Aya asked.

"Well for someone who has famous people visitn' every day it's no big deal, but for those poor girls who never meet any one famous it's a big to-do." The baker said.

"Well, Ted if I win that big prize, one of those poor girls can have the date." Kyoko said grinning.

"I'll second that Koko!" Aya said, grinning.

Aya glanced at Rowan, under orders of Lory. They were to report Ren and Kyoko's relationship back to him. For people who couldn't see what they had, they were very good at picking up on Ren and Kyoko's. The noted that Kyoko blushed sometimes after looking at Ren. Also that they believed that Kyoko was picking up on Ren's looks and certain things he did. Probably due to the movie Aya was forced to watch, (She dragged Kyoko with her) 13 signs of love. And the pamphlet 20 signs he likes you.

"Well we better go register." Aya said, "Rowan was it again?" She asked.

"The central gym," He replied. "Just around the block," He added when she looked confused. "How in the world did you survive the movie business your memory is horrible." he said.

"Only when you want it to be," The three actors said grinning. All three of them didn't notice the man in the limo watch the entire conversation. As they turned the corner they saw a small but good turnout.

"Aya!" Some collage kids called out and ran over. Aya exchanged a brief hand shake.

"So when are you going to have you next class?" one of the younger students asked."The other teachers are plain boring compared to you." She added

"I must apologize, I had some show bizz work, and I have to work those two into shape." She said pointing to Kyoko and Ren. The student's eyes widened.

"Is she competing?" One of the older boys asked. Aya nodded, the boy paled. 'Are you?" Aya nodded again. The boy paled. "I'm going to go tell my girl to drop out." The students said running off. The four started to laugh.

"Well, Koko shall we go sign in?" Aya asked. Kyouko nodded, "All right boys, no wandering off, getting in to fights or sabotaging the other girls, or my mustang. Got it?" She asked the two boys who where grinning innocently.

"Now Aya why would we do that?'' Rowan asked, "We are just going to go snoop around to see who this guest star is. To you know test Ren's ninja skills." Rowan said grinning innocently.

"Yes, of course I mean your testing Kyoko's skills with the competition; it's only fair that I get tested too." Ren said grinning. "Besides I need to practice for that T.V show." Ren added.

"Yes and this is a perfect way to practice, we might even try to get through the Buckle store and touch the back wall without them talking to us." Rowan added dramatically.

"Alright you two get out of here," Aya said smiling.

"Make sure you get back in time to see us!" Kyouko said waving as Aya dragged her off. Ren and Rowan grinned evilly and ran off towards the mustangs and Buckle.

_A Few Hours Later_

''Now introducing our first place winners, yes ladies and gents we have two, because we don't want to sit here to winter waiting for these young ladies to finish, your First Place Winners Koko Mogami and Aya Lupus!" The hall clapped loudly and Ren and Rowan wolf whistled causing both first place winners to blush.

"And now both of you get to go on a date with -"

"Oye, John mind if I interrupt?" Aya asked the old announcer_._

"Why am I not surprised?" John said laughing ''Take it away Aya." He said handing the mike over.

"Now you wonderful people know that I myself have no intention of going out with some big headed superstar that thinks he's God's gift to woman." Aya said and the crowd laughed. '' Also to the people who have meet Koko know that she doesn't either, So we would like to just take the money and give the date to the second place winner, Bernese, who so desperately wanted it. So Bernese, come on up here," Aya paused for the 210 pound, stringy haired boxer climbed up to the stage. "So now John I will hand this back over to you so you can introduce Bernese's date." Aya finished handing the mike back to John before She and Kyouko walked over to were Rowan and Ren.

"It's a good thing you two declined I have a feeling you boyfriends wouldn't like it." John said and the entire auditorium laughed as the two girls spit out the water they had just drank and the boys turned pink. "Ohh so you aren't together?" John asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Any way getting back to the point, Miss Bernese will be going on a spectacular date with the one and only, Sho Fuwa!" The auditorium was filled with the screaming of fan girls as the 'big headed superstar who thinks he is God's gift to woman' stepped out. When the fan girl screams died down every one heard Kyoko, Aya, Rowan, and Ren, laughing their heads off.

"Kyoko?" Sho asked surprised. When she ignored him and kept in laughing his temper rose. John seeing this quickly jumped in.

"So you two know each other?" John asked looking back and forth between Kyoko and Sho.

"You could say that." Kyoko said wiping away a few tears of laughter, (no one noticed Koko's demons swirling around Sho laughing,)

"Then would you mind sharing the joke?" John asked.

"We just found it funny that He had to come to a small town turny to get a date." Ren said starting the entire auditorium on laughter.

"Come on Ren, it's probably just to make him seem like a good guy." Kyouko whispered in his ear sending herself and Ren into another round of laughter. Rowan and Aya grinned at each other at the antics of the two. Kyoko had explained the thing when she had smashed Aya's T.V when he appeared on it the first day they were there. They all moved back stage to continue their chatting so they wouldn't disturb the other people.

Sho started to turn red and then stopped. "Why exactly are you here?" He asked.

"Do you mean in Australia or at this competition?"Kyoko asked.

"Both because there is no way in hell that your competing." Sho asked.

"She is here with me." Aya said giving Sho a glare, "And actually if you were paying attention you would have know that she just won first place with me." She said, like she was talking to a child. (She wasn't too far off)

"First place, you know what that means." She said with a smile grinning at Kyoko but he also caught Ren's death glare.

"Actually if you were paying attention you would have know that they declined the offer and gave it to the 2nd place winner." Rowan said exasperated pointing to Bernese, Sho paled.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Sho sputtered at John the four could hear the nervousness in his voice. They all assumed that Sho thought the winner would be a very sexy lady.

John barked out a laugh." Boy that there is Ayame Lupus, She can do anything she wants here." He said.

Sho turned to the four. "Which one is Ayame Lupus, I don't see her." She asked John quietly.

John stared at the boy like he was an idiot (Which he was) "The red head there don't you see, the rumor is that no one else on earth has that color red. So it is hard to miss boy," John said. "Unless you're a blind idiot," He mumbled so Sho couldn't hear.

"You a liar," Sho said in Aya's general direction and she hear him.

"Excuses me?'' She asked her eyes narrowing.

"There is now way in hell your Ayame Lupus." Sho said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Yes I am now if you excuse us, we have a bet to fulfill." Aya said linking arms with Rowan and Kyoko, and Kyoko linked arms with Ren. This just got Sho madder. "Oh and don't forget your date, make sure to have fun Bernese." Aya said with a smile.

"Actually I thought it over and I decided you were right Aya," Bernese said.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"He's just a big headed superstar who is not worth my time." She said and Sho's jaw dropped. "I'll tell John that Mina can go with him."

"Wait, isn't Mina gay?" Aya asked.

"Ohhhhh yha, well then I'll just tell John to give him to any of the finalist who want him," Bernese said waddling off. Sho was very ticked now. Fortunately his manager arrived. Kyoko waved before the four went skipping off with Aya and Rowan singing "Were off to see the Wizard"

**Chapter Four**

" Come on Aya you could have been a little nicer." Kyoko said giggling leaning into Ren. He unconsciously put his arm around her.

"That man is very dislikable." Aya said sniffing.

"Maybe you just have a hard time making friends.'' Rowan said grinning cheekily.

"Oh, come on, She was nice to us." Ren said.

"Well that is because... Good point." Rowan said, "But it took her 3 weeks just to talk to me." He added.

"You didn't talk to me 3 weeks either." Aya said stabbing some of her food. Ren and Kyoko were both giggling now.

"Gosh I'm going to miss you guys." Kyoko said a little sadly.

"Why?" Aya and Rowan said, "Are you going somewhere?" Aya asked.

"Yha we both have to go back to Japan tomorrow." Ren said.

''Duh, but why are you going to miss us?'' Rowan asked. Then it looked like a light went on in Ren's mind.

"Well you'll be here and we'll be in Japan." Kyoko said exasperated like they weren't seeing the point.

"No, we won't," Rowan said, "We already told you this."

"Told us what?" Kyoko asked.

"Dear Koko, don't you remember? Where coming back to Japan with you. We were asked to play parts in Roses and Wolves with you guys." Aya said Kyoko's Eyes lit up.

"No way!" She squealed.

"Really?" Ren asked, even though he probably would never admit it he had also grown rather attached to the two teens just like, Kyoko had. The two nodded smiling at the two.

"I didn't realize Rowan was an actor." Kyoko confessed a little timidly.

"That is because of Aya's no last name rule," Rowan said. "Before my parents died I was Rowan Robbins. Now I'm just Rowan." He said joking. "But to be honest I am a little worried."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"You guys are such good actors I don't know if I'm good enough." He said looking down.

"Rowan if you're not good enough I'm a monkey's uncle." Aya said nudging him. "Remember you made movies with Ren's pops and his mum along with Julie Andrews, Johnny Depp… Do I need to continue?" She asked.

"So did you." Rowan said grinning. "Watch out I might get better than you." Rowan said his attitude completely changed.

"Wait you both made movies with Father?" Both of the newer (sorry couldn't help myself) actors asked.

"Oh yeah, we all had main parts in the movies we were in with him." Rowan said. "We have the films if you want to watch them on the fight back." He added.

"Rowan was in Robin Hood's Apprentice with him and I was in a Secret Garden with him, amoung other things." Aya said casually.

"Really?" Kyoko asked eyes wide and open. Then something hit her and she froze and fell into a fully fledged floor bow. The three looked at her.

"Ummm Koko?''

"Please forgive me!" She said, " You are all such great actors and I am just a newbie." She said still on the floor.

"KOKO!" Aya yelled angrily. Kyoko flinched, "I will not have you selling yourself like that, I looked up you acting and it is truly wonderful and it is not a newbie's acting. If you ever call yourself that again I will hunt you down and make you watch romance movies untill you cry." Aya said "Now get your but up off the floor." She said calmly. All three of the room's inhabitants stared at Aya. "What?" She asked "Is there something on my face." She asked wiping at it.

''It's nothing, Aya." Rowan said calmly before pulling her down to sit next to him. "So we all leave tomorrow at 10." Aya groaned. "Aya if you're not up we will leave without you, besides you'll have to be up for shooting."

"Yha, but then I'm getting paid to get up." Aya said, "This is just getting on a plane when I could take a later one." She mumbled, causing everyone to laugh. And on the note the four actors went to bed.

"Good night Ren." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko wait I want to ask you something and congratulate you." He said catching her before she went into her room.

"What, Ren?" She asked.

"It's just, will you still call me Ren when we get back to Japan?" He asked carefully.

"Of course, but on one condition," She said smiling. Ren raised an eyebrow. "That you still call me Kyoko.'' She said blushing slightly.

"Of course," Ren said smiling. "Good night, Kyoko." Ren said nodding.

"Wait what was the other thing Ren?" She asked before he was about to enter his room.

"You didn't let Sho Fuwa bother you today." He said smiling before entering his room. Kyoko thought about it and smiled. Maybe she was finally getting over him.

_The Next morning_

" Agggg, stupid, dam, alarm clock!" Rang through the mansion followed, by the sounds of the alarm clock being broken. A few minutes later a duffle came down the zip line. Followed by Aya, she was dressed simply a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a vest open over it, she wore simple jeans and one of her many pairs of converse. Today it was red. You could see her simple black leather necklace, her cuff on her ear and one simple silver earring on the other, and her favorite leather cuff band on her left arm.

"You only need a duffel bag?" Ren asked, "You do know how long the shooting might take right." He added.

"Yes, Ren, but I figured most of my wardrobe, well all of it suited for the always warm temperatures down here. So I will just by new clothes in Japan." She said.

"So what all in the duffle bag?" Kyoko asked, she had said she wasn't going to bring much but the duffel was still pretty big.

"Oh, not much just some of my favorite clothes and shoes." She said calmly grabbing some food. "And Lory said he paid for my car to come too!" She said grinning. Kyoko and Ren shook their heads, Ren liked cars but not to Aya's extent. She treated her mustang like it was her baby. Which in some ways it was, she had built it by hand after receiving a kit, with her father.

"Well then we should get to the airport so we can get through security in time." Rowan said and they all managed to squeeze in to Aya's mustang and off they went.

Unfortunately Lory was on the other side ready to meet him, along with over 2000 screaming fans. Somehow Sho ended up on the same flight, so Aya and Kyoko enjoyed throwing peanuts at him. When Sho turned to point fingers he found out how well they acted and they couldn't be pinned because the other passengers were enjoying it so much. (Unfortunately Ren and Rowan had fallen asleep).

Lory was quite obnoxious with his outfit choice of the day, a very convincing Dracula; he had rented a limo that looked like a giant coffin, so the four all squeezed in to Aya's mustang once again. They followed Lory to the LME offices.

_At the LME Offices._

"Lory your office is quiet interesting," Aya said looking around choosing to sit on the coffin couch instead of the normal (Well as normal as Lory's office chairs could be). Kyoko and Ren exchanged glances. Of course Aya and Rowan would be alright with Lory's antics. They were about as normal as he was.

"Thank you," Lory exclaimed with bats somehow flying out from behind him at the same time. "Understand all four of you are participating in _Roses and Wolves_. It is a rather interesting T.V show, filled to the brim with supernatural things. Ren has been cased as Levon, Kyoko as Rose, Rowan as Rowan, and Aya as Wolf." Lory said.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about two Rowans on stage." Rowan said dryly, earning a snort from Aya.

"So my name is Wolf." Aya said, "So being named Ayame Lupus wasn't enough?" She said. Then there attention was turned to Kyoko who had just flown to cloud nine and going higher. All three raised an eyebrow.

"She is playing a fairy-elf." Lory said and every one nodded looking back to the flying teen.

"Kyoko you need to come back now." Ren said softly laying a hand on her shoulder. She immediately snapped back.

"Sorry, Ren," She said guilty. Neither of the two noticed Lory's surprised glance. "So when is the read through?" She asked, like she wasn't flying in space a few moments ago.

"Tomorrow morning, but I must warn you. The director and writers warned me, because they write each episode separately that characters might change." Lory said, and they looked confused.

"So you're saying that there is no secure plot." Aya said carefully. Lory nodded.

"There is of course a start and finish but how the get there they don't' know. So they will be depending on your feedback and how you portray your characters." Lory said.

"So you mean that they could throw in a love story or something?" Rowan asked and Kyoko (who had gone back to cloud nine) came crashing back down it earth.

"Love !" Kyoko exclaimed looking pale and panicked.

"Don't worry, Kyoko, it might not even happen." Ren said, but if he had seen the smile on Lory's face he would have eaten those words.

"Oh yha, Lory were are Rowan and I staying?' Aya asked sitting up on the couch.

"With Me!" Lory exclaimed with bats holding roses flying out behind him. Both Rowan and Aya's faces dropped and they couldn't speak for a few moments. "Just kidding," Lory said tossing them a set of keys. "It goes to a loft I'll have one of my coffers take you there later." He said off handedly waving his hand.

"Now there are some rather excited people who want to see you in the Love Me room." Lory said and a light bulb went on in Kyoko's head.

"MOKO!" She said running out faster than the devil himself.

"Koko?" Aya asked as she looked after her.

"That girl is almost as abnormal as you are." Rowan said looking at Aya.

"Why thank you," She said getting up.

"I take it Ren you know where this room with someone named Moko in it is?" Rowan asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Indeed I do." He said standing up from the heart shaped office chair.

"Well then what are we standing here for?" Aya asked linking arms with them and stared singing a new rendition of We're Off to See the Wizard, in too We're Off to See the Moko.

"Very interesting," Lory murmured as he watched them leave.

''What is?" Lory's ever present dude asked.

"Throughout that meeting I was seeing all of those children's old selves for a moment." Lory said, "Yes Ren and Rowan were quieter, and Aya and Kyoko still had that sad tone in them but for a moment they were all fully healed." Lory said showing how deeply he cared for the four of the hurt actors.

"I think this is the start of a new age for them, Get ready Sebastian, because they are going to make huge waves." Lory said putting his finger tips together.

**Chapter Five**

"MOKOKOKOKOKO," Kyoko yelled as she barreled into the room. Kanae quickly sidestepped and Kyoko ran straight into the wall. Ren, Rowan, and Aya cringed as they walked in.

"Who are you people?" Kanae asked looking at them with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm Aya and this is Rowan, and that is Ren." Aya said, "Who you probably already know." She added grinning.

"No last name?" She asked curious.

"Ohh yha they do that here..." Aya said drifting out. Ren and Rowan looked over at her and shook their heads.

"Moko, that's Rowan Robbins and Ayame Lupus." Kyoko said pointing in turn. Kanae turned pale.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked and they watched in amusement as Kanae whispered furiously in her ear. They caught words like, _no warning, not dressed properly, and Mo_.

"Excuse me," Aya said. "But it wasn't her fault; Lory whisked her and Ren to Australia to be trained for their new drama." She said looking up from the floor where she had sneaked to eavesdrop. Moko screamed then stopped.

"What new drama?" She asked.

"Roses and Wolves," Rowan said offhandedly.

"Do you know how much attention that drama is getting already?" Kanae asked them suspiciously.

"Nope not a clue," All four of them said looking at each other and shrugging. Kanae groaned and hit her head.

"A big director form Hollywood signed on to direct it, so not only is it going to air in Japan but all over the U.S too." Kanae said.

"So?" They asked.

"Never mind," Kanae said before leaving for her next drama. The four looked at each other and shrugged. And then jumped as an over excited coffer appeared to take Aya and Rowan to their new loft.

"Well then, Kyoko would you like a lift home?" Ren asked the petite girl.

"Sure," She said smiling at him and they both walked to his car. "Do you think it will be quite with Rowan and Aya around?" She asked him curiously.

"Honestly?" He asked her, she nodded. "No, I read up on our two friends on the plane. Aya was seen in the public eye as the perfect little girl, who never did anything wrong, and did what people expected her to do. And Rowan was very similar, but look at the two trouble makers now." He said grinning at her, she smile back.

"Good point." She said as Ren pulled up to the restaurant. They both looked at the place it looked like no one was home. They both saw a note on the door. Kyoko ran out and got it, she read it and then can back to the car.

"What does it say?" Ren asked and Kyoko handed it to him.

Kyoko

Tashrio's father had a stroke and we've had to shut down the restaurant temporarily so we can go look after him. We'll be back in a week, we don't want you staying here alone. I know you will think of someone, and you already have your things.

We'll be back in a week

"I would go stay with Aya, but I don't know where they are living, and Moko already has too many people…" Kyoko said thinking out loud. Then she realized that he was already driving.

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked. Ren flipped over the piece of paper.

Mr. Tsuruga

Look after Kyoko, I give you permission.

"What does he mean by permission?" Kyoko asked once she had finished reading it.

" A little while back, the owners came to LME and discussed housing for you if they had an emergency. And Lory asked them if it be okay if you couldn't find anywhere else if you stayed with me." Ren said leaving a rather silent car. " I though Lory told you."

"So Tashori is giving you permission to let me live with you" She said calmly, Ren turned to face the road and out of the corner of his eye watched Kyoko, while he nodded. "Like we're married." She said and Ren swerved the car color draining from his face.

"I don't think he meant it like that," Ren said, and then murmured under his breath. " The President maybe." Kyoko heard him though and started to laugh. Ren was startled by the sound and looked over at her. " What?" He asked.

"Just strange things," Kyoko said still laughing.

"Come on, just tell me." Ren said pulling into the parking lot. Kyoko shook her head as she got out. They grabbed their things an started up the elevator and Ren still was bugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey, sorry, I forgot to put this on my fist chapter. Well I don't own Skip Beat, and Aya, Rowan and my plot are pretty much everything I own.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the other one, sorry. I will be attempting to put photos up for the costumes on my profile.**

**Note: Thank you all to who reviewed! I'd say I love you but that would just be plan creepy…**

**Chapter Six**

"Please?" Ren asked as they reached his apartment door, and unlocking it. Kyoko shook her head and started to go in, but Ren's arm snaked out in front of her stopping her. "You can't go in untill you tell me." He added with a mysterious smirk.

"I was just thinking about how you and Lory are so different." She said with a dazzling smile, Ren was caught unguarded for that answer and Kyoko slipped by into his apartment.

"Honestly?" Ren asked after her shutting the door behind him.

"Would I lie to you, Koun?" Kyoko said with a blinding smile.

"Something tells me that with that smile you are." He said before turning to put away his suitcase.

"I learned from the best," Kyoko called after him. Ren sighed _of coarse Aya would teach her to lie._ He thought, "And I didn't learn it from Aya," She added. Ren shot up, _great now she can read minds._ He thought as he made his way out in to the living room to find her. He made his way into the kitchen were Kyoko was poking around in the fridge. 

"Then where did you learn it from?" He asked curiously, and she turned around to face him.

"I thought it would be obvious," She said looking at him, "I learned it from you." Ren paled and choked on the water that Kyoko had set out for him. "Don't look so surprised," She said grinning.

"I don't get how you got it from me," He said.

"Ohh come on, when some says something you are going to have to answer with a lie you flash a dazzling smile and melt them, you do the same thing when you're angry." She said off handedly.

"But-"

"How did I figure it out?" She asked, again reading his mind, "Easy your and actor and I'm and actress, you're suppose to take tips from actors you work with." She said offhandedly. "And why every time I visit there is no food?" She asked Ren and he shrugged.

"Fine, if I'm going to be staying here we at least need food," Kyoko said giving into the idea of staying with Ren. Ren grinned and grabbed his keys, Kyoko did her usual dash and grab.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Kyoko asked when they got back to his apartment.

"I don't care, something simple, that you like." Ren said unpacking some groceries. And within minutes they were sitting down to a dinner of hamburgers and eggs. Ren grinned at Kyoko remembering her childhood favorite.

"Here let me get that," Ren said grabbing her empty plate. When she started to protest he cut her off. "You made it so I get to clean it up," He said walking away into the kitchen. He came out five minutes later and rather wet. Kyoko raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"The dish washer and I had a disagreement," He said with a very straight face.

"And what exactly where you disagreeing on?" She asked looking at him skeptically.

"The fact that I didn't have one," He said yawning and looking at the clock. "I think I'm going to hit the sack." He said and was given a confused look. "I'm going to sleep." He translated.

"Okay," Kyoko said standing up. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." She said turning and walking off. If she had turned around she would have seen Japan's Top Actor had almost gone into shock.

_The next day at a random studio._

The next morning when Ren and Kyoko arrived at the Studio where they would go through the read through, they saw several people looking around nervously whispering about a demon. When they reached the read through room they under stood why.

Aya was curled up in her seat sleeping. They both slowly and as quietly as possible slid down in their seats next to Rowan. He nodded at them and leaned forward.

"Do you by any chance have any chocolate?" He asked, they both knew from there week experience that the easiest way to wake her up was with the scent of chocolate. Both shook their heads, then a light bulb went on in Kyoko's head. They both watched as she dashed out of the room and then came back with a cup of coffee. She stuck it under Aya's nose.

"OooooOOO that smells good." Aya said fully awake and took the cup from Kyoko. Both boys looked at her in wonder.

"How did you figure that out?" Rowan asked Kyoko, she shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"I saw a woman earlier with a cup, so I found the coffee make and made a cup of coffee," Kyoko answered digging around in her bag for the first episodes script. She pulled it out it was 3 pages of an hour episode.

"This is going to be fun," Aya said laughing sipping the coffee. "No story line and we get to make it all up." She added with a glint in her eye.

"It's not just us, Ayame," Ren said looking over his 3 pages. "From this there are several other characters that appear in most of the show."

"Correct Mr. Tsuruga," They heard a voice say. They turned and saw a middle aged man in jeans and a tee-shirt. "Except they are not major characters like you four are," He said sitting down in the chair marked director. "I'm John Smith your director," he said.

"Hi," Aya said waving, the others gave there greetings in turn. "I have a question, for my character the name is just Wolf is there another name for her?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," John Smith said, " To be honest were actually counting on you four quite a lot for you to really come up with your characters," John added. "We, the writers and I want to get your opinions on what you think the characters should act and react, and how you think the story should go. We will tailor some of your ideas though if they don't fit were we want the story to go."

"Exactly," Two voices said from the door way. They all turned to see a man and a woman.

"Ren, Kyoko, Ayame, Rowan, these are the writers Tammy and Mathew Jones." John said introducing them.

"We wrote the 3 pages of the script, we have some ideas but we wanted to meet you and hear you ideas." Tammy said sitting down. "Basically you have Rose and Wolf, who are immortal, both have been living for a long time and kind of formed this special team that stop criminals. Somehow they run into Levon and Rowan, and the four of them get in to trouble and decide to work together." She said.

"But then we got writes block." Mathew said smiling. "So we were wondering what you thought."

"School!" Aya exclaimed, all six heads turned and looked at her. "That's where they meet. It makes sense, Kyoko, Rowan, and I all look to be in our teens, and Ren could with a little make up. School could be where they meet, say Ren and Rowan are new kids to this school and they find Rose and Wolf interesting and they follow them and something happens and then the two boys have to help the girls. Solve the case and both of the boys are found to have special powers." Aya exclaimed The two writers nodded and Tammy made some notes.

"There should be something different about the girls though. Like they do something odd or they have a weird habit." Ren said thoughtfully and the attention turned to him, "Well, a guy isn't going to follow to normal acting or looking girls, there has to be something interesting that hooks them." Ren explained.

"Like maybe one doesn't like to wear shoes, or they correct the teacher on something." Mathew said, and they all nodded.

"And maybe for an opening scene you could show the girls getting ready for a day in several different time periods to show how old they are." Kyoko said and everyone turned to her astonished. " Sorry that probably sounded stupid." She said blushing.

"No that is absolutely wonderful," Tammy said, "I didn't know why we didn't think of that earlier." She added, "We also could have the reason there in school is because something went really bad the last time they started up a team." She added her hand writing down everything.

"Do you have any ideas for the powers?" John asked curiously.

"Umm not exactly we wanted Rose and Wolf to have something connected to their names." Mathew said.

"Well maybe, Rose and Wolf are like code names." Ren threw out. "Like Wolf can turn into a wolf and Rose can control plants." He added after thinking for a second.

"Tala and Lily," Ayame said, "That would connect their code names to their really names, Tala meaning red wolf and Lily being a flower." She said going off Ren's thought.

"And maybe the reason Rose and Wolf have stayed together so long is that their powers could cancel the others out. Like maybe Rose can control Plants and water, and Wolf fire and turn in to a wolf." Rowan threw out and Tammy nodded.

"I think we have enough ideas for now, we can write a reasonable enough script of these ideas, but tomorrow you will have to add lib some." Mathew said.

"They shall we continue on to testing out your characters?" John asked looking at the four actors. They all nodded and turned to the first page. All of their positions changed, Aya's changed to where she was cross legged in a meditation pose, Kyoko's change to one leg crossed over the other and her back straight hands in her lap. Rowan slouched back in two his chair, and Ren was leaning on his hand.

Tammy kept writing on her note pad while they acted, occasionally John, Mathew, or Tammy asked them to change something. A hour later the four actors were allowed to leave the room.

"Freedom!" Aya yelled running out of the room, and then laughed when she ran back in and grabbed her bag with an embarrassed looking look. The four actors ran in to Lory in the hallway, how they missed him, we'll never know.

Lory was wearing a Victorian outfit but with a twist, he was a Victorian Ghost. Complete with makeup and a posse of other ghosts and sounds.

"There are some of my favorite actors!" Lory exclaimed practically running towards them.

"Do you think we can get away if we run?" Rowan whispered to the others.

"I don't think so," Ren whispered back as Lory approached them.

"Was just thinking about you!" He said, "I am handing out my annual Halloween Party invitations, and these are for you!" He said handing them each a child's jack o' lantern candy carrier. "See you there." Lory explained before floating off.

"We're going to have to go, aren't we?" Aya asked the other three with a worried look.

"I'm afraid so," Kyoko said nodding, "At least with the President it should be a good party." She added as an attempted bright side.

Then all of the sudden Aya got a very evil grin. All three stepped away from her, even Kyoko's minions were hiding. "Rowan you know what this means." She said rather evilly. The three looked to him and he paled.

"Oh, no," Rowan said, "The costume emporium."

"The costume emporium?" Kyoko asked Rowan slowly nodded.

"One of her old acting buddies started it so she gets whatever she wants for free. The place has thousands of costumes." Rowan said, "I've only been there once and it is insane, over 3 floors, filled with costumes. Its where a lot of movies shop for costumes," He added gulping. "I was stuck in there for 3 days once. A rack fell on me and no one heard me."

"Yha, he is now deathly afraid of Barney costumes, and the thing in reality." Aya said laughing.

"It's not funny," Rowan said pouting. But even Aya and Kyoko's laughter was affecting him; his mouth was slightly up turned. You could tell Ren was trying not to blow his cover as a cool calm collected actor, and was turning red trying to contain it.

"Shall we go then?" Aya asked curiously, looking at the other three.

"Yha I have some time," Ren said "Lory thought the read through would last longer so I'm free until four."

"I'm free for the rest of the day," Kyoko said, "But shouldn't you two be really busy?" Kyoko asked.

"Koko, no one has caught wind of us being back, and until they do, were free." Aya said grinning.

"Come on lets go get this torture over with." Rowan said grumbling. "Fine Kyoko go with Ren and follow us." Aya said running to catch up to Rowan.

"You know they kinda act like a married couple." Ren said looking at them as Aya linked arms with Rowan.

"Ren, they have lived together for who knows how long." Kyoko said looking over at him.

"I suppose you are right," Ren said shrugging and getting in to his car. "So how hard do you think it is, to follow Aya's driving?" He asked Kyoko, she grinned at him and he stepped on it. In 5 minutes Aya had lead them across Japan's traffic and to Costume Emporium. Both stared up in shock it was an old abandoned building remodeled in to a shop four stories high.

As they entered, Ren and Kyoko immediately assumed that this store was were Lory got his costumes. On the first floor the immediately saw his pirate costume from a few months ago.

"Hey I recognize this costume." Ren said walking over to an elaborate suit in a glass case, it was a pale white and had several rips on it. "I wore it in _Ghosts of the Rich_." Ren said confused, "But how did it end up here?" He asked looking around.

"Well where did you think costumes go, after the movie is finished?" A voice said. They turned to see a woman in her late 50's standing there.

"I don't know," Ren said thinking about it.

"Exactly," The old woman said then they hear a rather girly scream. The three ran off to find the owner. They were meet with Ayame on the floor laughing and a blushing Rowan.

"It wasn't funny Aya," Rowan said, they saw a Barney costume on the rack.

"Hello Aya," The old woman said grinning at the girls antics.

"Lee!" Aya said jumping up and hugging her. "Lee meet, Koko and Ren, you already know Rowan." She said pointing to everyone.

"And I assume that you're here for Lory's Halloween party." Lee said. All four off them nodded.

"Well come on then we have a lot to do then." Lee said turning and walking off into the towering selves of costumes.

**Chapter Seven**

Lee took the small group to an Elevator and pushed the 4 button.

"The fourth floor is where I keep the best costumes. The third floor is all accessories. Second and First are all costumes." Lee explained as the rode up. " All of you will get you costumes for free." She added and then when Kyoko and Ren started to protest she knocked them upside the head. "Aya and Ari helped me start the store so any friends of her get there costumes for free." The old lady said. "It's the only way, the pig headed girl will let me pay her back."

"Hey I can hear you, you know." Aya said ducking the old ladies hand as it went to hit her over the head.

"Respect you elders," Lee said smiling and the elevator went ding.

"Come on, you youngsters." Lee said walking off. As the stepped off the elevator Kyoko gasped. "Come on, if I can walk this far so can you." Lee yelled from somewhere in the stacks.

When they finally reached her, Lee shoved several costume and had them do try them on. "Ladies first," Lee called out and Kyoko and Aya went into the changing rooms. Kyoko was given a 50's costume, a Fairy Costume, Warrior Princess, Alice, Wonder Woman Vampire, and a Belle costume. She had narrowed it down to the Fairy, Alice and Belle costume.

Aya was given an old Goth Victorian dress, The Red Queen, Mulan, Super Girl an old fashioned bomber pilot, a different Vampire costume, Devil, and a Ghost of a Geisha. She had narrowed hers down to the Victorian Dress, Vampire, and the bomber pilot.

While thinking it over the boys were shoved into the dressing room. Both had the option of a vampire. Rowan had a Victorian man, Samurai, Super Man, an Elf, a Knight, and a Mobster. Ren on the other hand was given Elvis, Batman, The Mad Hatter, Prince Charming, a Gypsy,. Rowan was between the Victorian and the mobster, While Ren was between the Mad Hatter and the Gypsy.

Lee then dragged them to the accessory floor and loaded them up with accessories for all of the different costumes and then told them to keep all of them and return the ones they didn't use. But by then they had all decided. Kyoko picked the fairy, Rowan the mobster, Ren the gypsy (It kind of looks like Siva from Hanatsuki Hime) and Aya had picked a Victorian Vampire.

They all thanked Lee and left the shop with their costumes and promises of costumes for future parties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unless anything has changed, I still don't own Skip Beat, only the plot and the characters that came out of my imagination.**

**Note: Sorry about the delay.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Okay where to next?" Aya said walking out of the costume store and looking around.

"Well, it's only 2 o'clock," Kyoko said, "So Ren still has 1 and a half hours left." She said.

"Kyoko, he has two hours left," Rowan said confused.

"Not if he wants to keep his perfect record of never arriving late," Kyoko said glancing at him.

"Okay then what shall we do?" Aya asked thinking.

"We could give the paparazzi a field day," Rowan said offhandedly. "You know just go around shopping."

"That's a great idea," Aya said, "I need some new clothes." Aya said grinning looking at Rowan, who pulled out a palm pilot. Kyoko and Ren both looked at him.

"Okay then the nearest store for us is in walking distance," Rowan said looking at it not noticing the looks he was getting.

"Rowan is a little obsessed with shopping," Aya whispered to the two confused actors. The two nodded before Rowan dragged all of them off to the store he was talking about. An hour and a half later Ren was allowed to leave to go to his job and Aya and Kyoko were stuck trying on Rowans outfits.

"Finally!" Aya said breathing in the fresh air. Rowan had made them try on hundreds of out fits and then bought the ones he liked for them.

"Honestly can you believe that, that guy was voted most manly child actor?" Aya added looking a Kyoko and laughing as Rowan came out.

"Kyoko, where do you live?" Rowan asked picking up some of the bags Aya had dropped.

"I'm staying with Ren at the moment." Kyoko said calmly. Aya and Rowan's eyes went wide. "It's nothing like that, I mean you two live together and there is nothing between you two." Kyoko said then she noted the looks on their faces. "There is nothing between you two right?" Kyoko asked as they walked towards the car.

"So where does Ren live," Aya said starting the car. Kyoko rattled off the address. Then she returned to questioning them.

"Koko, what does it matter if there is something between us?" Aya asked her rather coldly, shutting Kyoko up for a moment.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Kyoko said looking at the two suspiciously.

"Good," Aya said turning on the radio. Kyoko was shocked to hear Aya's voice singing.

"I didn't know that you sang," Kyoko said leaning forward to listen to the song in the radio.

"Yup, I'd record them send them to Lory and he would put them out when he thought best." Aya said turning. The song soon ended.

_ "That was Hello (Evanescence) by Ayame Lupus, so were every you are Ayame we love you!" _The Radio man said. _"We have received 2 other Ayame Lupus songs and will be playing them within the hour." _The man added.

"It was a beautiful song," Kyoko said commenting.

"It didn't feel that way when I wrote it." Aya said calmly.

"Yha that was a dark day in the Mansion," Rowan explained to her. As they pulled up to Ren's apartment, "Do you have a key?" Rowan asked. Kyoko nodded Ren had given her one when he left for his job.

She got out of the car and waved as they drove off. Ren had but her costume in his car so the only thing she had was the cloths Rowan bought her to drag up. She smiled at the door man as she went in and then unlocked Ren's apartment.

She got in and dropped her bags in the room and walked back into Ren's pretty much empty living room. She looked around, and spotted a radio in the back corner. She blew the dust off it and pressed the power button. The radio came in softly, she quickly changed the station to the one in the car. It was the LME station it only played music by the artists from LME.

After getting rid of some of the silence in the big apartment, she moved back to the center of the room not really sure what to do. Her dolls were practically perfection (not to mention it would be embarrassing if Ren came in while she was working on them.) the restaurant couple was away so she couldn't help them.

Kyoko wandered in to the kitchen and looked around, and almost like a lightning bolt hitting her she knew what she would do. She got busy pulling out ingredients, humming along with the radio. Occasionally she would spin around while getting things, dancing slightly to the music. She was very caught up in her work that she didn't relies that Ren had come back when she turned and saw him leaning against the door frame.

"It smells good," Ren said when Kyoko saw him.

"Thank you," She said smiling and nodding. "It will be done pretty soon, if you want to wait in the living room." She said.

"Or I could set the table seeing how you already cooked dinner." Ren said walking to the cupboard to grab the plates and silverware. Kyoko went to protest but she had a feeling that she wouldn't win so she let him.

"This is very good Kyoko," Ren said eating, She looked up and smiled.

"I expect you to eat everything on your plate then." She said forking her own lasagna and eating it. Ren paled a bit but did as he was told (he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to win if he said no).

"I see you found the radio," Ren said offhandedly.

"Yes it was covered in dust," Kyoko said, "When was the last time you used it?" She asked.

Ren sat back and tried to remember, scratching his head. Kyoko giggled at his antics.

"What?" He asked looking down at the giggling girl. She shook her head, and her giggles went into laughter. Ren looked at her cautiously and then stabbed his lasagna.

"So how was shopping with Rowan?" Ren asked.

"It was okay," Kyoko said politely, Ren raised his eyebrow. "Okay it was horrible, he actually bought Aya and I 10 outfits, and then wouldn't let me pay him back." She said pouting. "And I honestly think that there is something going on between them." She added, "What do you think?"

"What in the first place makes you think that there is something between them?" Ren asked looking at her.

"Well I mentioned that I was staying with you and they asked if there was anything between us, then I questioned them on why they would have thought that there was, and then asked them if there was anything between them and they made me drop it." Kyoko said explaining what happened.

"Kyoko, I don't think you should tell people that your staying with me," Ren said picking his words carefully.

"Why?" She asked tilting her head, causing Ren to stop himself from hugging her.

"Because people, like Aya and Rowan, might think that there is something between us." Ren said, "And if the press gets hold of that information, your career might be in trouble." Kyoko took his words and processed them and then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry ," She said she started to go into a floor bow but Ren stopped her. " Not only would mine be hurt but so would yours." She said, "I'm sorry." She said looking at him with teary eyes.

"Kyoko don't worry about it. You only told Aya and Rowan, right?" Kyoko nodded, "Then there is nothing to worry about." He said smiling a real smile and killing some of Kyoko's demons. She smile back and continued eating her lasagna. "One thing is for certain though." Ren said.

"What?" She asked looking over at Ren.

"That Aya and Rowan act like a married couple." Ren said and as soon as the words came out of him mouth he looked over at Kyoko.

"NO," Kyoko said, "I mean they don't where rings, but they live together and….." Kyoko trailed off with her sentence and just started at Ren.

**Chapter Nine**

The next day when the two arrived at the set for the pilot for _Roses and Wolves_, they both kept looking rather shocked at the two. Then Aya snapped.

"Okay is there something on my face or something?" She asked them.

"Are you two married?"Kyoko asked. Rowan spat out the water he was drinking and Aya paled.

"How the hell did you figure that out," Rowan whispered wiping up the water he spat out.

"Just a luck guess," Ren said shrugging his soldiers smiling, "So I take it we're right." He added grinning.

"Yha," Aya said calmly.

'Why are you two married?" Kyoko asked wondering. Neither Ren or herself had seen they kiss or anything couple like.

"It was our agreement to live together," Aya said, "Rowans guardian, the old fire chief, didn't want him living with a girl unmarried. The man is a little old fashioned, so we got married and here we are." She explained.

"So you got married because some old dude wanted you to?" Kyoko said unbelieving.

"It seemed like a good enough reason at the time," Rowan said as he was called away to his dressing room to get his costume and make up. Aya followed, leaving a very confuse Kyoko and Ren. They snapped out of it and looked down at their new and improved script. And both decided that today was going to be very interesting.

The first shot they did was the one Kyoko suggested. Aya and Kyoko spent several minutes changing from costume to costume. First was Madam De Pompadour style dress, then to a old west costume from America, then to the 20's then the 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, then present.

"Now we might not use all of the costumes, were just trying to get as many good shots as possible and then take the ones we like." John called out to the two girls on set. "3, 2, 1, Action," He called out and the 8 costume changes were set in motion.

For each costume they stopped and took pictures for adds, then the long opening scene was finished. The two girls passed to two very bored looking boys as they ran to change into their next costumes, which they would stay in.

Kyoko was in a pair of very tall heels, with a pair of jeans, and a dressy emerald green blouse. Aya in a pair of jeans that looked a little worn, with a simple black tank top, with a short cropped jacket over it, and a pair of red converse high tops tied by the laces draped over her shoulder. Rowan was wearing a pair of jeans, with black converse, with a white shirt with a vest over it, you could see that they had but earrings in Rowans ears; Ren was wearing jeans, normal sneakers, and a tee shirt.

"Okay everyone gather around." John called out to the very small crew and cast. (John was now for using smaller crews) "This is the meeting scene, Kyoko will be sitting by the empty desk next to the window, and then while our teach over there," John said pointing to the actor dressed as the teacher, "Is introducing Levon and Rowan, Tala will crawl in though the window, I want the two girls to act like Tala has been doing this kind of stuff for years." John said. Every one nodded and took their places.

"1,2,3, action," John called out.

_ Lily sat in her seat laughing at their schools history books, so much the American History book got wrong. Other kids were walking about talking rather loudly to their friends about some new kids. Lily's hand rubbed her temple she could feel a head ache coming. _

_ "Class come to order," Lily looked up to see the teacher yelling on the top of her lungs; Lily shook her head at the teacher. The teacher pulled out a megaphone and used it. The class immediately fell silent._

_ "We have some new students, as you might have heard." The teacher said, as Tala came in through the window silently, and then slipped her shoes on. "Their names are Levon Vispitellio and Rowan Piscari." The teacher said with a smile as the boys looked around the classroom shocked by Tala's late entrance. "You two can take the empty seats behind Lily and Tala."The teacher added. The two boys nodded._

_ "Now open your History books to page 214," _

"Cut!" John called out. "Good, I want to take the coming in through the window and Rowan and Levon's walk from different angles." John said as they moved back in to their places. He had them shoot several other scenes. After they finished it was already time for lunch.

"Good job shooting today," John said to the four as they sat down to eat their lunches. "Do you mind if I sit with you today?" John asked.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Rowan said pulling out a chair.

"On one condition," Aya said John gave her a questioning look, "No Adult behavior what so ever."

"I shall try," John said grinning sitting down. "I'm very impressed with all of you acting," John said, "You're all a lot nice then most of the Hollywood main stream actors I work with."

"Really?" Kyoko asked. John nodded taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Because If you want I can either go find some bad attitude actors or I could act snooty if you your feeling homesick." Aya said grinning.

"I think I'm good," John said waving off the offer. "However or bad guy hasn't arrived yet." He said offhandedly only to be hit by a hand upside the head. "Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Adult- like behavior," Aya said shoving food in her mouth in very child like way.

"Sorry, just doing my job," John said as the doors opened an you could hear screaming fans. The five looked over at the door.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kyoko said rather darkly receiving a rather surprised look from John.

"He has recording in studio 5," John said, "For a music video." They looked at him surprised, "The makeup artist was complaining that she had to do very hard make up for his shoot." He explained. It was at that moment that Sho noticed the five and smiled and started to walk towards them.

"Are you here for my music video, Kyoko?" Sho asked grinning.

"No she's not," Rowan said; Sho looked shocked over at Rowan.

"The why exactly is she here?" Sho asked confused, apparently thinking way too much about himself.

"To act, duh," Aya said moving her food around her plate boredly.

"Speaking of which you all need to go get in to costume," John said feeling that if he didn't separate them, all four of his actors would attack the young annoying singer that already reminded him of Hollywood.

"Well be doing scene five," He said ushering his actors off to make up and costume. A few minutes later they all were in costume and in character.

"This is the scene where, Tala and Lily find the thing under the school and also that Levon and Rowan have been following them." John called out. "1,2,3, Action!"

_"Rose hurry up!" Tala said impatiently, walking down the basement stairs of the school, once again barefoot._

_ "Excuse me if I want to check and make sure that we're not being followed, Tala." Lily said looking behind them._

_ "Don't worry if someone is following us, this thing will take care of them." Tala said with a grin._

_ "Tala," Lily said giving her a glare._

_ "Rose," Tala said glaring back with a grin. Before turning and walking down the steps._

_ "This is serious," Lily said following her, "Hey lit up will you I can see a thing." She said, you could hear Tala sigh, "Hey just because you can see in the dark doesn't mean I can." Lily protested. Then the basement lights came on._

_ "I see we are expected," Tala said grinning at Lily._

_ "Be on your guard," Lily said, Tala nodded, "I'll take the left you take the right." She said. The scene continues untill they find a trail of blood. Tala kneels down and dips her finger in it you see her lick it and then spit it back out. _

_ "That's human alright," She said, "From the size of those prints, its 6'4 and weighs about, I'd say, 240." She said standing up. _

"_These tracks will lead us right to it then." A voice said, Lily spun around and saw the two new kids._

"_No," Tala said turning. "Look at the foot prints, there is one set covered in blood going in, and then a set leading out not covered in blood, it left." She explained._

"_So it's gone, we won't find it." Rowan said with a sad note in his voice. Then they heard a scream followed by a growl._

"_You two go home, forget about this and continue your normal life," Lily said._

"_Rose, if we want to save that person we have to go now." Tala said urgently before running off towards the scream._

"_Just go home." Lily said running off after Tala._

"Cut." John called out. "Perfect, check the gate." John said "And where is my bad guy?" He yelled out motioning for the four to take a break.

"God, I forgot how much I missed this," Aya said grinning.

"Me too," Rowan said taking a swig from his water bottle. "I wonder who our bad guy is."

"Apparently we need a new one," John said, "The man got a better job and forgot to tell me." He said angrily kicking a trash can.

"Need a new what?" They hear a very familiar voice asked, they turned to see Lory dressed as a U.S Marine Captain, with a posse of underling Marines.

"My bad guy quit on me and that's the only scene we have left to shoot." John explained take Lory's appearance in his stride.

"President, maybe you could do, it." Ren asked jokingly.

"What a wonderful, idea!" Lory exclaimed earning four unbelievably shocked actors.

"Thank God." John said ushering Lory off to costume.

"Is he really going through with this?" Kyoko asked looking down the hall after Lory and John.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Skip Beat, only my characters and the plot, and **_**Roses and Wolves**_**,**

**Note: Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to write longer chapters so it is taking a little longer. I thank everyone who reviews! Please kept reviewing! The Halloween Party is coming up, and so are **_**Roses and Wolves**_** episodes. And I might throw in some songs. **

**I love all of you people who have read this story you have made me very happy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Kyoko paced nervously in front of the set, Rowan and Ren were sitting watching her and Aya watched Kyoko while hanging upside down from so random piece of metal.

"Kyoko why exactly are you nervous?" Ren asked looking at the trench in the floor that had already formed.

"I'm sure that Lory can act," Ayame called out to her. "First of all the man owns a acting company and he wears those bizarre outfits." Aya supplied as evidence.

"I'm not worried about his acting," Kyoko said, "I'm worried about this," She said walking over to her bag and tossed her script at them.

"Kyoko, it just says you punch him," Rowan said, "Nothing at all to be worried about."

"Nothing to be worried about?" Kyoko almost screeched. "I have to punch him, do you relies how many romance movies he is going to make me watch?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko, I have a solution." Ren said standing up. "If Lory can act, all you have to do is a stage punch."

"A stage punch?" Kyoko asked tilting her head.

"Yes come on I'll show you." Ren said, "Aya I assume you know how to do a stage punch." Ren stated more than asked. Aya nodded and flipped of the piece of metal her barefoot feet making a slapping noise as they hit the floor.

"Koko, watch carefully." Aya said winking at her. "Come on, hit me with it." She said grinning cockily at Ren. Kyoko watch as Ren appeared to punch Aya in the face.

"Aya? Are you all right?" Kyoko said rushing over only to find her laughing.

"My turn," Aya said getting up, and punching Ren in the stomach. Kyoko looked on horrified as Rowan got up to stop them and they both punched him.

"You see Kyoko, stage combat." Aya said showing her unmarked check.

"And seeing how you're a fast learner we can teach you how to punch Lory without hurting him before we have to shoot." Ren said, they broke down the steps very carefully and when Lory came out of costume and make up, Kyoko knew how to fake punch.

"Places!" John called out to the actors. They all went to their spots. "1,2,3, action!"

"_Come on Rose we don't have much time," Tala said hurriedly racing up the stairs._

"_Go home," Lily said to the two boys following Tala up the stairs. The two boys looked at each other and grinned following the two girls. They burst out of the doors in to the schools court yard. _

_A pale white man stood there, dressed in a Civil War Confederate Uniform, a large hole in his chest. A school girl that was giggling and waving at Rowan and Levon a few hours laid dead at his feet, a hole in her chest similar to the one in the man's._

"_Holy Shit!" Levon said looking at the man. He cocked his head and turned to face the two boys. Somehow the boys had come out on the opposite side of the court yard from the girls._

"_I told you two idiots to go home," Tala called out across the square drawing the man's attention._

"_Technically speaking, Lily did." Rowan called out. The man's head turned back to the boys._

"_What exactly is it doing?" Levon asked, the question rang across the square._

"_It's trying to determine, which group is more of a threat." Lily answered, the man's head turned back to the girls._

"_Why doesn't it talk?" Levon questioned looking at the man as his head turned back to the boys._

"_Gee I don't know maybe the large hole in his chest has something to do with it." Tala called back sarcastically. The man's head swiveled back to the girls. The man drew out a sharp looking sword. _

"_That sword can't hurt us, right?" Rowan called out to the girls. _

"_How do you think, that poor girl got that way?" Lily called out silencing the question. Then the man took a step, towards the boys. _

"_Oye what do you think you're doing?" Tala called out to the man, he took another step towards the boys. _

"_It looked like it picked the more threatening group." Levon called out._

"_But that doesn't make any sense, unless." The boys heard Lily mumble. The man took 5 more steps towards the boys, they took 5 steps back. The man grinned and he stepped forward again._

"_Tala now!" They heard Lily yell, a blue and purple flame covered Levon and Rowan. The man stepped back, the flames died. When the man saw nothing had changed he grinned and ran forward, swinging his sword._

_**Insert Commercial Break**_

_The man ran forward and swung his sword. Rowan instinctively raised his arms. _

_**CLANG**_

_Rowan looked up and saw the man's sword was stopped by metal that had formed on his arms. Rowan scrambled away when the man pulled back his sword. He quickly recover and swung his sword to the side meaning to catch Levon off guard but somehow the sword was blocked. He tried again and it seemed to bounce of thin air. Then he backed up and turned to the girls and swung. Water jumped and formed ice in front of Lily stopping his blade. He tugged on it but it was stuck. He let go of it when he realized what had happened. Lily's balled up fist hit the man in the face he stumbled back. He turned and started to run and then he was engulfed in a golden fire._

"_Tala, stop," Lily said looking at the girl she didn't respond. "Wolf, I said stop." Lily said with an icy tone. Tala's gaze moved away from the man and the fire stopped. A fried skeleton dropped to the ground. You could see the remains of a Civil War Confederate Uniform._

"And Cut, check the gate!" John called out. "That was perfect everyone, let's check it out on the tape." The five gathered around the set up and watched what they just shot.

"President you did amazing," Kyoko said looking at the screen.

"Why thank you Kyoko," Lory said, "You all did exceedingly well." Lory said grinning at his favorite actors.

"Okay every one that is a wrap for the first episode!" John called out to the gathers cast.

"Really?" Aya asked.

"None of the scenes had to be reshot and the last scene that comes after this we shot earlier, because we were waiting on our bad guy." John said, " I'll give this to editing and CGI and then to the T.V station to be aired.

"And by some luck, the airing will be the same day as the Halloween party so we will be having a showing at the party to hopefully to get some of the actors and other people there interested in it." Lory said a little too thought out.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're in it." Rowan said grinning up from his kneeling position.

"That Rowan is an unexpected bonus." Lory said straitening up from his bent over position. "Good Bye." He said leaving.

"Lory you still have your costume on!" John called after him. But the President ignored him meeting his posse which had somehow changed into Civil War costumes. "That man gets more eccentric every time I meet him."

"Well all of you are free to go, your new scripts are on the table, Tammy and Mathew had no problem coming up with a second episode. Read through is tomorrow at noon, I'll bring all of you lunch." 

"You don't have to do that, Director." Kyoko said immediately.

"I will because you might possibly be the best crew I have ever worked with, think of it as a reward for today's good shooting." John said to convince Kyoko.

"Come on Koko," Aya said getting down on her knees.

"She'll cry if you don't give in." Rowan said completely serious. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Okay then I shall be there." Kyoko said straightening up like a boy scout. Aya, Rowan, Ren and John half expected her to salute.

"Well we should probably head home." Rowan said nodding to the three and then looked down to Aya. When she didn't attempt to get up he grinned and said. "I'll leave without you."

"No you wouldn't," She said, he grinned and walked off. "Mommy Rowan is abandoning me!" She exclaimed pointing.

"No I'm not, come on," Rowan said reappearing. Aya ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Johnny." Aya said waving, "Come on pony to the car." She said grinning down at Rowan.

"Why am I the pony?" They heard Rowan asked.

"Because you're the boy," Was Aya's answer.

"Why can I be a horse?" Was the last thing they heard before the two were out of hearing distance.

"Those are two very interesting actors." John said shaking his head. "Well then good night." John said picking up bag and waving.

"Shall we go then, Koko?" Ren said offering his arm. Aya and Rowans child like behavior getting to him.

"Of course, Koun," She said taking his arm and blushing softly. They walked out to the car chatting softly. Ren opened her car door for her. "Good to see Chivalry isn't dead." She said jokingly.

"I'm afraid dear lady it is." Ren said grinning at her, she laughed and got in the car, and waited for Ren to get in the other side. "So seeing how it is a little late for you to cook up one of you marvelous meals how about I treat you to one?" He asked.

"Okay anything but frog legs." She said remembering the time she was his manager.

"How do you know you don't like frog legs?" Ren asked her, she paused for a moment. Ren laughed, "You see you cannot like something you haven't tried," Ren said looking over at the silent Kyoko.

"Have you tried them?" She asked, Ren was silent, it was Kyoko's turn to laugh.

Ren pulled into the restaurant they ate at while Kyoko was his manager. They got out of the car and entered they were eating and talking softly occasionally laughing when the girls from the time before entered the building. The two didn't notice the girls untill one of them came up.

"Are you using this car, Mr. Tsuruga?" The one girl said ignoring Kyoko. She was trying discreetly to push her best feature out to grab his attention, which happened to be her boobs.

"Are we using that chair, Kyoko?" Ren asked her, she shook her head with a smile playing across her lips.

"And what young lady would you do if I told you that you could not take this excellent chair?" Kyoko asked playfully.

The girl turned to glare at Kyoko without Ren noticing. "I don't know." She said forcefully smiling.

"Well then you might want to find a different chair because I am afraid that that one is bolted to the floor." Ren said pointing it out to the girl. The girl turned red and stopped trying to thrust her boobs out.

"Don't worry I've tried to move several chairs that were bolted to the floor, during my childhood." Kyoko said sympathetically. The girl just nodded and made her way back to her friends, (Who by the way were laughing in their chairs they already had.)

Ren and Kyoko quickly finished their meal and left. "Kyoko," Ren said.

"Yes, Ren?" She answered.

"I do think that Aya has begun to rub off on us," Ren said looking over at her grinning.

"Yes, I do believe she has," Kyoko said before both of them cracked up.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey guys," Aya said coming in the next day with Rowan, both were holding instrument cases.

"What's with the cases?" Ren asked looking up from reading through his script.

"A cello and a guitar," Aya said flopping down in a chair after putting her case down.

"Are we going to get a explanation?" Kyoko asked looking at them.

"Lory wanted us to record some song ideas we sent him a while back," Ayame said offhandedly pulling out her script. "By the way he still has the costume on." She said.

"Really?" Kyoko asked.

"He claimed because not enough people got to see it yesterday, he had to wear it again." Rowan said sitting down.

"Foods here!" They heard John yell, the smell of American Barbecue snaked in.

"Smells good," Aya called out to the man who had yet to appear.

"I cooked it myself." John said appearing with the food.

"Really?" Kyoko asked.

"Hey I'm a man on budget what do you expect." John said setting down the box which held the good smelling food. They all grabbed a plate that had their name on them. "I guessed on what you would like." John said.

"John you're a magician how did you know that I was craving Brats?" Aya said jumping up, (For all of you who are not from Wisconsin, go Google it), and hugging the director kissing him on the check. And bounced back to her seat, she looked at Kyoko's puzzled face.

"What is a brat?" Kyoko asked.

"Here try it," Aya said jumping up on the table and sliding across to Kyoko and shoving a bit of Brat into her mouth, "It's kind of like and Italian Sausage, but not." (For all of the people too lazy to go Google it)

"It's different," Kyoko said after chewing it.

"Hear Ren try it," She said and when he went to protest she popped it in his mouth, and then she slid back to her side of the table.

"Now that you have crept out every one in the room," Rowan said under his breath.

"What was that?" Aya asked looking over at him.

"Nothing just that this burger is really good," Rowan smiling, Aya looked at him as he took a bite if it. Then in a flash she kissed him.

"You are right that is one good burger." Aya said after a second grinning at him. The other three in the room cracked up laughing.

"Shouldn't you all be crept out?" Rowan asked the laughing people.

"Nope you two are married so it's okay," Ren said after a thought.

"Mommy, Daddy is being mean!" Rowan said turning to Kyoko.

"Don't turn to me, you're the one who married her," Kyoko said grinning at him. Rowan turned to Aya who was looking at her script and eating a brat. Everyone saw a light bulb go on in his mind.

"Aya," He said Aya turned to face him. He kissed her and after a moment said. "That it one good brat," He looked over at Aya and grinned. She looked at him and smiled and then started laughing. In the door way were some of the actors who were playing small parts in the episode.

"For the record if any one tries what Rowan just did, remember I can kill you and not leave and evidence what so ever." She said a little too brightly.

"Not to mention friends in high places." Rowan added.

"What does that mean?" A new comer asked.

"It means she can kill you and not get caught." Ren said reading his script and eating. The newcomer immediately shot wary looks and moved away. A boy sat next to Kyoko and went to do something to Kyoko and Ren said "Do it and I set Aya on you." Without looking up from his script, the boy pale and moved away.

"Ren?" Kyoko asked looking over at him puzzled. Ren leaned over and whispered something and Kyoko's eyes widened. Then somehow within the next few seconds without Kyoko getting up the boy went running from the room with spilled hot coffee in his crotch.

"Okay every one!" John called out. "I am the Director John Smith, these are our led actors Ren, Kyoko, Rowan, and Aya. We will know begin the read though of the second episode of _Roses and Wolves_."

After an hour the cast went their separate ways, with times and a place for the next morning. Ren, Kyoko, Aya and Rowan all got back into their costumes for a photo shoot. Tammy and Mathew had came up with more of a story line and had pictures they wanted done.

They had several of Kyoko and Aya in their time period costumes and now it was all present time. They had several poses of just the original characters in several costumes and then teamed them up, switched them around and then had a big group picture.

Aya was up in a tree one leg dangling down the other on the branch with her looking out into the distance. Ren was beneath her arm up against the tree looking down at Kyoko. Rowan was standing up on the other side of the tree looking towards Aya. Kyoko was next to Ren looking straight at the camera. The next shot was the two girls, Aya behind Kyoko with her arms loosely wrapped around her neck. Kyoko's hands were hooked through her belt loops. The two boys were positioned on either side of the girls.

After several other shots they were finished and they all walked out.

"Well Rowan and I have been found out so we have to go to a talk show," Aya said grumpily. "Talk show people are way to perky for me."

"See you guys tomorrow," Rowan said waving and they made their way to Aya's mustang. "Chanel 33, if you're interested." He called out waving.

"For some odd reason I already feel sorry for the host." Kyoko said waving back to Rowan and Aya.

"You and me both," Ren said grinning.

"So are you busy to night?" Kyoko asked looking up at him.

"Nope," He said looking down at her.

"Good I'm making you dinner and then at least I'm watching the interview," Kyoko said turning towards his car.

"You do realize your going to make me fat you know." Ren said getting a response of Kyoko's sweet laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat only the things that come out of my own imagination.**

**Note: This chapter might be a little shorter because I'm trying to write it before my family goes to a place where there is no internet or computers, so sorry. I most likely will not be updating next week at all.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Good morning everyone," Aya said unusually cheery for eight o'clock in the morning. The cast that was already there turned to see Aya holding a cup of coffee in one hand and her script in the other.

"Aya where is Rowan?" Kyoko asked exasperated.

"Right behind me," She said still looking at her script and sipping coffee. At that moment a very shaken Rowan came around the corner. Kyoko and Ren looked at each other and then back to Rowan.

"What did Aya do this time?" They both asked at the same time.

"Why is it always my fault?" Aya said finally looking up from her script.

"Because Aya it usually it your fault." Ren said looking over at the redheaded teen.

"Good point," Aya said after a thought.

"Aya should never drive after drinking 5 cups of coffee." Rowan said to Ren and Kyoko. Their eyes widened as the turned back to Aya.

"Aya that's your 6th cup of coffee this morning!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"9th,"Aya said offhandedly absorbed back into her script. "Two cups Rowan didn't see and the other two while driving."

"Well that explains why you are so cheerful this morning," John said walking in on the end of their conversation.

"I'm always cheerful in the morning, John." Aya said still looking at her script.

"Whatever you say, Aya," John said, "But can you go get into costume?" He asked, "We're shooting all of the flash back scenes this morning." He added. Aya nodded but her script down and walked to the room marked _costumes_. "Kyoko you need to go change to." John called out while walking to talk to the other actors already in costume. Kyoko quickly followed Aya into costume.

"Is there a reason that Aya had 9 cups of coffee this morning?" Ren asked Rowan.

"You have forgotten," Rowan said, "Lory's Halloween party is tonight." He said sitting down next to Ren.

"Why that man has to have a Halloween party 3 weeks before Halloween is beyond me." Ren said.

"Yes it is rather weird," Rowan said thoughtfully.

"What are you to sitting there for?" John said walking by. "Go get your costumes on," Before running off to check on something.

"Either all of the extras got to him or Aya isn't the only one who had 9 cups of coffee this morning," Rowan said getting up. About a half an hour later, John was able to get everyone he needed on set, on set.

"Okay places every one," John called out. "You're all great friends you just saved the world. 1,2,3, Action!"

_Tala and Lily appear on screen in your typical 20's outfits. Lily was wearing a simple 20's dress, Tala was wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and tailored pinstriped suit pants that went down to her barefoot feet, a dark trench coat was held up by two fingers over her shoulder. _

_"Wolf, Rose we did it." A voice came from of stage. _The camera turns,_ a teen boy and girl are standing there. Both of them are also wearing 20's outfits. "We saved the world."_

_"Yes I suppose we did." Tala said with a slight smile._

_"How about we celebrate?" The girl said with a huge smile. Lily and Tala look at each other and then back to the boy and girl. They both smiled and nodded. They walked over and unlocked the car that was waiting. _

_The scene changed. It was still the 20's but the young boy and girl were lying in coffins, their family sobbing around them. Their mother turned to look into the sunset you could see the outline off too people. They turned and walked off into the sun._

_It changed to the 30's, 50's, and 70's, each with different people all ending the same way, the two girls watching their friends being buried, and having to walk away without a word._

"And cut, check the gate," John called out after the 70's scene. "Okay girls go change into the new costumes laid out for you and then well do scene 2." He said and you could hear several people calling out who was needed for the next shots.

"Finally," Rowan said standing up and stretching. "Scene two is…' Rowan said bending over to look at his script.

"Lily's party," Ren supplied then Aya came out. Her costume was simple for this take, ripped up jeans with a tank to that cut off a little above her belly button, and they a cropped army jacket that showed a Captain's ranking, a pair of baby blue converse were in her hand.

"Captain," Rowan said mock saluting and standing to attention with a grin on his face.

"At ease," She said grinning back, "Oh Ren will you go convince Kyoko that she looks fine, she's worried about the dress or something. I told her that she looked fine but for some odd reason she doesn't believe me."

"Of course I wouldn't, you would lie to your own grandmother." Kyoko said coming out of the room nervously. Ren's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was in a baby blue dress, it was a tight fitted top, that was a slight shade darker that the flowing gauzy skirt that flowed to her knees almost naturally. A pair of baby blue heals, tied up ballerina style we on her feet. Her hair had been but up in a messy bun that had three blue feathers poking out of it, which made a nice contrast with the dress.

The costumers had managed to match the costumes in a way. The way was through the jewelry. They had taken the normally plain black cord around Aya's neck (she insisted it fit her character) and put a kind of Native American touch to it by adding two small feathers, which matched the ones in Kyoko's hair.

"See you look fine, Koko," Aya said motioning to most of the male cast, only Rowan and one other male weren't looking at Kyoko. Aya said it was because Rowan was already taken and the other man must have been gay. (I mean no offense)

"No I don't," Kyoko said blushing.

"I think you look amazing." Ren said recovering. Kyoko blushed even more.

"Well so do you," She said motioning to the cloths the costumers had picked out for Levon, simple fitted jeans, a button down shirt and a simple jacket over it.

"Okay if everyone is done complementing each other we have a set to get to." Rowan said clapping his hands. He offered his arm to Aya and they went skipping off. They rest off the cast followed.

"Okay, this is Lily's Birthday party; they throw big parties for all of the celebrations so they seem a little more normal." John said to set the mood. "None of the kids really know her or Tala so everyone just talks to who they usually do except Levon and Rowan are trying to get info out of Lily. Tala comes in later and everyone just stops talking when she comes in okay, we'll give you the queue to start whispering and then talking again." John said looking to all of the party goers. "Okay then places, 1,2,3, Action!"

_Happy Birthday Lily read the elegant banner strung between the two stair cases. Teenagers came it put there presents on the table and then looked around at the elegant house they said a polite high to Lily and then moved around the huge adjoining living room. _

_"Come on at least, tell us what that thing was." Levon probed from standing next to Lily nodding to people as they came through. As several girls came through Levon accidently over heard their thoughts. One was thinking that it was nice that the two new kids came, another was trying to figure out how to get him in to a bedroom alone, another thought that Lily was a tramp and hogging the two hot new kids for herself. _

_"And what the hell, happened to us." Rowan said, he had been able to get a hold on his powers a little better that Levon in the short time they had had them. Levon had become telepathic and Rowan had the ability to change his molecules in to other elements._

_"I'm kind of busy at the moment if you hadn't noticed." Lily said saying thank you to another guest and directed a couple away from the stairs by saying her parents were going to hog tie any one that went up. "If you want answers talk to Tala, she has been doing it way longer than I have." She said greeting another guest._

_"How much longer?" Rowan asked curious._

_"About 4 thousand years longer," She said and then smiling at Levon's and Rowans shocked faces. "That is everyone," Lily said checking off the last name on her list. She headed towards the other room when the door opened and the room fell silent. The three turned to see Tala; she looked around and then headed towards Lily when she saw her. Her baby blue converse swung as she walked toward her. Several boys checked her out and several girls glared at her._

_"Tala you did come," Lily said hugging her, and whispers began throughout the room. Tala pulled out a thin long box. Lily looked down at it and smiled. She moved the lid back to reveal a handmade necklace. It was a choker; it was a green silk ribbon that somehow resembled a stem it changed leaves coming off the main ribbon it slowly turned in to a beautiful deep blue rose. Several people gasped at Lily lifted it out of the box._

_"Happy Birthday Rose," Tala said smiling, Lily nodded smiling knowing that behind Tala's smile the sadness that that day had brought her many thousands of years before._

_"Do I have to put it on myself?" She asked._

"And cut, perfect, everyone take a lunch break." John called out. "You two that was perfect," John said walking up, "Now all of you go get a good lunch." They all nodded and ate there lunch within the hour and then were back on set for the finish of shooting.

"Finally everyone the big scene, the last one we shoot today!" John called out. "Places! 1,2,3 Action!"

_"So what exactly did you do to us?" Levon asked._

_"I didn't do anything, the fire I cast was only supposed to protected you by making your presence invisible to the Ghost." Tala said, "Somehow your DNA changed it. You have magic in your blood it's the only way that your bodies would have reacted the way they did." _

_"But what does that mean exactly?" Rowan asked._

_"Tala and I were born with our powers, our parents both were Blooders, meaning had magic active in their blood, and we are both really rare because when two active Blooders, have a child, the child will have immense power and also they will get to a age and then stop aging. But you to come from a line with dormant magic blood, meaning that some wear in your family someone is a Blooder but they had a kid with someone who is not a Blooder and the active magic went dormant." Lily explained._

_"So when Tala's active magic touched us the dormant magic blood became active." Levon said carefully._

_"It most likely was elf blood." Tala said standing up and looking out the window. _

_"What you mean elves as in Santa's Helpers and Lord of the Rings." Levon asked. _

"_Why?" Rowan asked._

_"When man started to take over the remaining elves mingled in with them, the only difference basically in looks was the slightly pointed ears." Tala explained. "And Santa isn't real so there are no elves in the North Pole, but there are two types. The most common type stayed in the area of China and Japan, that's why a lot of Chinese and Japanese people are shorter because of the shorter type of elf blood running through their veins, but just enough to have some traits not enough for magic. There blood got to deluded. The second type is probably running through Levon's veins, seeing how he is a lot taller that your normal person. Most of the tallest people in the world have the second type of elf blood." Tala said elaborating on the subject._

_"I'm the first type of elf," Lily said, "Tala found me on one of her many travels, I was surrounded by roses, I was selling them. She made me an offer to come with her and I did."_

_"So Aya is the second type of elf?" Levon asked._

_"No she is part of the smaller half that isn't elf," Lily said, "She is the only one of her kind." She added. "She is part shape shifter part elemental. Shapes shifters could change into anything, cars, animals, you name it they can do it. Elementals on the other hand control the 9 elements." _

_"There are only 4 elements." Rowan said, "Right?"_

_"The 9 elements are Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Time, Space, Light, Dark, and Spirit." Tala explained. "I'm still mastering Time, Light, and Spirit." _

_"How long exactly have you been a live?" Levon asked._

_"I was born in the 12__th__ century," Lily said calmly ignoring Levon and Rowan bulging eyes. _

_"You look good for an 11 thousand year old lady," Levon said smiling trying to cover his shock._

_"And you Tala?" Rowan asked the girl looking out the window._

_"I don't know exactly when I was born." She said thoughtfully. "I remember watching Atlantis sink though, and the fires of Pompeii burn, along with the building of Egypt." She said calmly, while in the background you saw Rowan spitting out his drink._

"And cut!" John called out, "That's a wrap for today!" He called out to the actor who had stayed and watched.

The four actors hurried to go change. They pulled out there costumes for Lory's Halloween party and pulled them on. The four headed out for their respective cars and drove off in the sunset towards Lory's house.

* * *

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing, again I will not be up dating till very late next week. Sorry :(**

**The Wolfs Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Skip Beat.**

**Note: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I was at EAA and unfortunately they didn't have internet and I didn't have a computer. Thanks for all of the reviews! Please keep reviewing. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Wow," Kyoko whispered as Ren drove up towards the huge mansion that had been painted pink. It was four stories tall, and was about the size of two foot ball fields. The house was decked out in all types of Halloween decorations. Ren pulled up to the black spider web carpet. A valet opened Kyoko's car door and she stepped out taking Ren's offered arm.

"Do you think Lory went a little overboard?" Ren whispered to Kyoko as they quickly walked past the paparazzi that had somehow found out about the party.

"Don't you normally have 30 foot spider webs and over 500 jack o' lanterns decorating your house at Halloween?" Kyoko said with a small smile. "Besides it just wouldn't be Lory if he didn't go overboard." She added as they showed there invitations at the door.

"True," Ren said after a moment. They entered the house and followed the cobweb covered lampposts, which sent out and eerie yellow light. They followed it down the hallway and into the large ballroom. Music was playing live from somewhere in the room and a couple of dozen people were already dancing on the dance floor that had been provided. You could see a fountain had been set up with a blood red colored liquid. Tables decorated with gargoyles, and weeping angels, and other eerie statues, black curtains hung down from the ceiling and the only light was coming from the eerie lampposts and a huge chandelier that was dimly lit.

"Welcome," A voice said they turned to see Lory dressed as the Phantom form Phantom of the Opera. Next to him was Maria dressed as Christine.

"I love both of your costumes," Kyoko said looking up and down at Maria's fairytale like dress.

"It is the only way I could come," Maria said pouting slightly.

"Well we'll be moving on lots of people to greet, have fun," Lory said pulling Maria along smiling. Maria waved as they moved to the next group that came in.

"Well then, Miss Mogami would you like to dance?" Ren asked looking down at her. She smiled and nodded. Ren lead her out to the dance floor. By some coincidence the music slowed down. (I'm sure that Lory had something to do with it.) Kyoko and Ren exchanged no words simple dancing to the music and unconsciously dancing rather close. But sadly the song ended.

The two had started talking softly and moved to the side of the room talking. It seemed like time moved around them. It wasn't untill an unexpected party crasher came that they were popped out of there bubble. It first started when they found out were Ayame and Rowan had snuck out to.

"Hello all you people dressed for Halloween!" Aya's voice rang out through the room.

"Lory our amazing host has asked us to do some newer music for the younger people in the audience." Rowan's voice followed.

"I'm sorry for all of you people over 50," Aya said, "But look on the bright side even though your old on the outside you can still be young on the inside." People's heads turned to find the source of the voice.

"So we're going to start with some older songs and then work our way up," Rowan's voice said with a bit of a laugh.

"So here's our first song," Aya's voice said, "this song it for all you people over 50, which I suppose doesn't match what we were just talking about."

"So all of you people who know how to swing dance grab your partner and get in the mood," Rowan's voice said and the opening brass notes of _In the Mood_ started.

"Shall we?" Ren said offering his hand, Rowan and Aya had insisted they learned the different periods of dance, and now they knew why.

"We shall," Kyoko said with a slight blush as Ren spun her out on to the dance floor. The dance floor cleared out for the people who knew how to swing dance. Ren and Kyoko swung out, Ren did the classic move where the guy flips the girl and Kyoko landed laughing and smiling. It caught on and every on out on the floor was smiling and having the time of their lives.

The song changed to _A Long Cool Woman (In a black dress) _and every one bobbed to the beat figuring out dance moves. It changed in to _Respect_, then in to song more dance like songs from the Beatles a couple songs from Elvis. It went in the 70's were Lory surprised everyone by showing of his knowledge of the 70's by doing a n extraordinary disco routine to the song, _Staying a Live, _it went in to dozens of other songs.

"Okay everybody were going to lower the stage and have something a little different," Aya's voice said and a motor was heard lowering the staged from the chandelier. The stage landed in the middle of the dance floor.

"Someone somewhere once said that the best way to let out your emotions by music," Rowan said.

"We are not sure who said it but we've found out it works," Aya said, " So anyone who wants to give it a go can come up here and Rowan and I will give you a back ground music and you just start singing."

"So who wants to go first," Rowan said looking out at the crowd. There was some shuffling of feet and some coughing.

"I'll go," Ren said being brave. Lory's eyebrows raised, the crowd parted and let Ren up. Aya and Rowan conversed with him for a few moments and then they started.

_Hats need a beat, like awake needs asleep  
Like a pen needs a page, to rewrite you need a mistake_

Oh, yeah!

Hearts need a mind, like a clock needs a time  
Like white needs black, if you leave I hope you need to come back

Oh, i swear, i know, i believe it  
Oh, i can't stop hearing all the singing  
Oh, my soul has never had this feeling  
and it feels like gold

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

Strike! all the bells, hit 'em hard , make 'em all yell  
Celebrate, infatuate, lock us up yeah incarcerate oh!

Oh, i swear, i know, i believe it  
Oh, i can't stop hearing all the singing  
Oh, my soul has never had this feeling  
it feels like so, so

So much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah,oh, oh, c'mon, yeah..

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true(x3)

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh

"That was Ren Tsuruga, everybody," Aya said and paused at the clapping. "Who's next?" She asked nobody answered.

"Looks like we're going to have to pull some teeth," Rowan said to Aya smiling.

"Kyoko come on up here," Aya said, Kyoko shook her head furiously but people pulled her up.

"All you have to do is reach into your soul."Aya said when she got up there. "Are you reaching?" She asked Kyoko she nodded.

"Find that little knot that causes you to get all stirred up," Rowan said ' Something you feel guilty about or something that happened or just something that your glad is gone." Rowan said.

"You got it?" Aya asked Kyoko nodded.

"Now you put it to music," Aya said picking up a guitar and playing some notes. Kyoko opened her eyes.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

Kyoko finished and she felt better than ever. She smiled and people clapped wildly. No one noticed the tall blond make his way out of the room without anyone noticing him. After Ren and Kyoko's performances the volunteers came easy and the time past fast.

"Okay everyone I'm sad to say that karaoke time is over," Lory said jumping up onto the stage. "But now we get to see the first episode of the new T.V show _Roses and Wolves_." Lory continued. "So if you would like to make your way to the theater down the hall we shall begin.

The large audience made their way into Lory's private theater. Everyone sat down and the theme song started. It was one that John had asked Aya and Rowan to right, Kyoko and Ren look surprised they hadn't be told about it.

The entire theater was buzzing with tension to see the ending, when the first episode ended everyone clapped wildly and whistle as Lory called for the four actors to stand up. They all stood up and Kyoko blushed slightly at all of the applause.

The actors waved goodbye and decided to leave before they fell asleep. Aya and Rowan said goodnight to Ren and Kyoko and drove off. Ren and Kyoko's drive back was quite.

"Kyoko," Ren said looking over a Kyoko when they had arrived at his apartment. Ren saw that Kyoko had fallen asleep. He went around and picked her up, being careful not to wake her up. He nodded at the Door Man who had grown used to the sight of Kyoko buzzing in and out of the building to get things.

Ren managed to get his door open to his apartment without waking up Kyoko. He went to her room to lay her down he put her on the bed but was stopped. Kyoko was holding on rather tightly to him. She had shifted on the way up and know wouldn't let Ren go. He tried several times but she wouldn't let go.

Ren looked down at the dilemma at hand. He really needed to sleep but Kyoko was not letting go. He shifted Kyoko over a little and laid down next to her. With in minutes he was out.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next morning Kyoko woke up and wondered where she was, she hadn't opened her eyes yet but she could tell she was in her bed.. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Ren's car. She figured that Ren must have carried her up to her room. Then she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw Ren. He was looking down at her.

"Good Morning," He said lightly smiling down at her.

"Good Morning," She stammered back.

"You wouldn't let go," Ren said giving her the explanation of why he was in her bed. "And I didn't want to wake you up." He added.

"Sorry," Kyoko said letting go of Ren's shirt and blushed.

"Don't worry about it," Ren said, Kyoko then realized that his arms were wrapped around her, and then she blushed even more. Ren realized it at the same moment and moved his arms out from around her. "Sorry," Ren said.

Kyoko nodded, and sat up, realizing that she didn't mind that Ren's arms were around her. Then Kyoko mentally slapped herself for thinking it. At the same moment Ren was slapping himself mentally for letting himself fall asleep and hugging Kyoko closer.

"Well what do you want for breakfast?" Kyoko asked sitting up and stretching, trying to move on from the events of that morning.

"I don't care," Ren said standing up.

"Really? Then we'll have frog legs," Kyoko said grinning.

"How about pancakes?" Ren supplied quickly, Kyoko smile inwardly. She nodded. "I'll leave and let you change," Ren said standing up and moving towards the door she nodded sitting and looking a little lost for a moment.

Ren left and took most of his will power not to go back in there and hug Kyoko close. He went in to his room and changed out of his costume. He grabbed his only pair of jeans and pulled on a simple white tee-shirt. It was his day off and he didn't feel like dressing up.

He stepped out of his room and looked around he flipped on the T.V knowing that if he attempted to start breakfast the entire apartment building would go up in flames. He flipped through the channels mindlessly and then looked down at his watch. It had been 15 minutes and Kyoko hadn't come out of her room. He knew that it didn't take Kyoko that long to change.

"Kyoko," Ren called out knocking on her door. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She called out but her voice said different.

"Kyoko, you do realize I know when you're lying, right?" Ren said through the door.

"I can't reach the tie to untie the back of my dress," Kyoko admitted after several minutes. Ren could tell that she was embarrassed. Ren was contradicted, one half wanted to go in and undo it, the other didn't want to. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did go in there. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Kyoko I'm coming in okay?" Ren said through the door.

"Okay," She said, Ren turned the door and saw a very red Kyoko sitting on her bed. She looked at Ren in surprise when she saw him in simple jeans and tee-shirt. Kyoko turned so he could see the tie she had been trying to undo for 15 minutes. Ren sat down behind he and looked at it and laugh slightly.

"What?" She asked turning.

"This is going to take awhile," Ren said touching her shoulders and turning her back around. "You have succeeded in making a very complicated knot." He said softly Kyoko's ears went pink.

"Sorry," She mumbled. Ren's long fingers went to work on it. After several long minutes Ren had undone the knot.

"Do I need to pull the string out or can you get that?" He asked calmly hoping the answer was no.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind." She said turning pink again. "I had forgotten that Aya had to lace it up." She said still pink. Ren just nodded and slowly pulled out the string from the top of her torso to her but, slightly revealing skin. "Thank you," She said holding up the dress.

"Not a problem," Ren said standing up and leaving so she could change. He sat down on the couch in the living room and breathed out. Slightly proud that he could control himself.

Kyoko came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a black short shelve button up top. On the back in red and white was the embroidery of a rose head. She went into the kitchen and started to cook. Ren stood up and followed leaning on the counter top to watch.

"You don't have to supervise," Kyoko said looking over at Ren still embarrassed from the dealings of the morning. "You can go watch television," She added.

"There is nothing good on," Ren said watching Kyoko mix up batter. "Were did you learn to make pancakes?"

"When your father was visiting I learned to make them," Kyoko said.

"So you learned how to make large amounts of them fast," Ren said grinning. She nodded already pouring them on to the skillet she placed on the stove. "Anyway what are you doing today?" Ren asked.

"I don't know the only project I have at the moment is Roses and Wolves." She said. Cain Heel had finished his movie early so he and his sister disappeared. Box 'R' had finished its season and was waiting the decision of the counsel to see if it would continue or not.

"I had the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to do anything." Ren said offhandedly.

"Well what were you thinking?" Kyoko asked flipping a pancake in the shape of and R.

"I don't know, something with exercise," Ren said "With all of the food your making me eat, I will start gaining weight sooner or later." He said.

"You sound like a teenage girl," Kyoko said looking over at him smiling. Flipping another pancake and pulling them of the stove. She grabbed fresh fruit as Ren grabbed plates and drinks.

"How about an amusement park?" He asked sitting down.

"It would be bad press if your seen with me," Kyoko said looking over at him, "They might think were together."

"Not at the park I'm thinking of, it's for celebrities only and paparazzi are not allowed within 50 feet of the place." Ren said counter attacking.

"Fine," Kyoko said smiling, she couldn't help but think that it was a little bit like a date.

"Okay then," Ren said grinning. "One question," He added.

"What?" She asked looking over at him amused.

"Why do you have to perfectly normal pancakes, and mine are in the shape of an R and a dinosaur?" Ren asked lifting up his plate.

Kyoko just smiled and said, "So you will eat them."

* * *

**Again sorry about the delay. Please review! Reviews make me happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or anything that belongs to other people.**

**Note: To Misty, I apologize about the mistakes, I shall try to catch and fix them before I post it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kyoko got out of Ren's car and stared in wonder at the massive amusement park. It was off the beaten track and threatening signs kept most reporters and normal people away.

"Yep that was my reaction when Lory showed me," Ren said looking at Kyoko's face.

"Why did Lory bring you here?" Kyoko said looking over at him.

"Remember, the man is practically my uncle." Ren said referring to his past life. Kyoko nodded and the two actors headed in. "The place is mostly for any celebrities who want to get away from their real lives for awhile," He said, Kyoko nodded.

"So that's why you didn't change?" Kyoko said teasingly pointing out that instead of his classier way of dressing he was wearing jeans and a simple tee-shirt.

"Of course," Ren said smiling as they showed there LME employment cards to prove they were who they said they were. "Now what would you like to do?" Ren asked looking down at Kyoko. She looked up and smile, they went on all of the roller coasters (that didn't have anything to do with love,) and then went on the carousal several times. Seeing how there was almost no one in the park.

When no one was in hearing distance Kyoko got into the habit of calling Ren, Koun. She did because when she looked over she didn't see Ren, Japan's Top Male Actor, but the childhood fairy she used to know.

"Are you thirsty?" Ren asked when they finished with their third haunted house.

"A bit," She said looking over at him, "Why?"

"I was thinking about getting a drink, as was wondering if you want one." He said simply.

"You don't have to," Kyoko said immediately.

"Kyoko I wouldn't have offered unless I wanted to," Ren said stopping her with a gentle smile. "Now what would you like?" He asked once Kyoko had stopped protesting.

"Water will be fine," Kyoko said finally agreeing looking up at the concession stand sign.

"Make that two," Ren said pulling out his wallet.

"Sir I'm sorry but it seems we have run out of normal cups," The cashier said after turning around. "Would you mind our limited edition water bottles no charge?" He added.

"We don't mind," Kyoko said, after Ren looked at her to make sure she didn't mind. Both started laughing when they were handed to fairy designed water bottles. They took them and then moved out of the way to sit down and drink them.

"So Koun how does it feel to drink out of a cup designed to look like you own kind," Kyoko asked teasingly.

"Very strange," Ren said sipping his water from the pink straw that came out of the fairies head. Kyoko laughed, causing Ren to laugh. Then a shadow loomed over them. The two actors turned to see Mimori looming over them.

"You need to leave," Mimori said rather rudely.

"Why, and do we even know you?" Ren asked.

"Ren that was the other angel from Sho-baka's music video," Kyoko whispered.

"Mimori just got Sho free to go on a date, and you show up," Mimori complained.

"Why exactly do we need to leave?" Ren said still confused.

"Last time, Mimori worked with that girl, Sho was all over her and not over Mimori," Mimori said stamping her foot.

"Mimori, I'll say this once," Kyoko said standing up. "I am not interested in Sho, and I suggest that you get that through your thick head." Kyoko said smiling as her demons wrapped around Mimori and whispered it. The Mimori saw something and ran off.

"You handle that well,'" Ren said jokingly.

"How anyone could like Sho- baka that much is beyond me," Kyoko said shivering at the thought, remembering she was like that once. She looked over at Ren who was looking up at her while sipping on his water. "Come on we still have some rides we haven't done yet," She said trying to get her mind off it.

"Okay, where to next?" He asked standing up.

"That one," She said pointing.

"That one?" Ren said gulping, "Are you sure?" he asked looking at it.

"Course it's one of the only ones we haven't been on," She said rolling her eyes at him. "Are you really that scared of a ride?" She said taunting him to get him to go.

"No of course not, it's just the 100 foot plunge in to the water that I'm worried about," Ren said looking at it. Kyoko thought about something for a moment and then turned to Ren.

"How about a deal?" She said compromising.

"I'm listening," Ren said looking over at her.

"If you go on the ride with me, I'll do something you want to do," Kyoko said explaining her compromise.

"Anything?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Except making me go shopping with Rowan," Kyoko said, " I'm still having nightmares." She said shivering causing Ren to laugh.

"Fine, we have a deal," Ren said shaking Kyoko's hand on it. They ran up the stairs to where the seats were for the ride and strapped themselves in. "If I die does our deal still count?" He asked looking over at Kyoko. She laughed and nodded as the ride took off.

Ren laughed when Kyoko grabbed his hand after the first big drop. The ride went on for 4 minutes ending with the huge drop into the water. They got off the ride soaking wet. The ride conductor was nice enough to give them each a towel. Unfortunately the towel was only a hand towel. By the time the towel was to wet to use, they were both still soaking wet. They were both laughing as they moved away from the ride.

"Now you see why I didn't want to go on it," Ren said grinning down at the soaking wet Kyoko.

"Ohh, come on it was fun!" Kyoko said laughing pushing Ren slightly.

"Do you know what I think?" Ren asked grinning. Kyoko looked up at him and stared.

"Nope not a clue," She said after a moment, "You are very hard to read." She said. "So Koun, what exactly are you thinking?" She asked.

"That Aya has been a very bad influence on you," He said grinning down at her.

"Why yes, I think she has," She replied looking up at him grinning, "And there is nothing you can do about it." She added very child like.

"Oh is there?" Ren said, "Or did you forget or little deal back there?" He questioned her.

"Then I suppose you can do something about it," She said after a thought, laughing.

"Shall we head back, I think we have rode every ride here," Ren said offering her his arm.

"Of course," She said taking his arm and smiling. To Lory, Aya, and Rowan, who had been following the two the entire time, smiled knowing that part of their mission was complete. The three slowly crept out of sight and set phase two of their mission into play.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kyoko and Ren made their way to the car; Ren dug around in his trunk and managed to find something they could sit on so the seats wouldn't be ruined by their soggy cloths. Kyoko pulled of her button up shirt to reveal a tank top. Ren looked at her questioning, and thought that she was really trying to test him.

"The shirt will dry out faster," She explained, "I don't want to ruin it." Ren nodded as he started up the car. They drove along in silence for awhile and then car spazzed. Ren looked down surprised at the car.

"Ren, is it suppose to do that?" Kyoko, being car illiterate, asked nervously. Ren shook his head. Then the car spun out of control, Ren wrestled to keep it out of control. It spun of the rode and into the forest. Finally the car stopped and the air bags went down.

"Kyoko are you okay?" Ren asked looking over at her.

"I think so," She replied. "Are you?" She asked looking over at him.

"Just a few bruises I think." He answered. Opening the door and stepping out. Kyoko did the same. "Shit." She heard she turned around surprised. Apparently Ren wasn't as gentlemanly as she thought.

"Ren," Kyoko exclaimed seeing blood coming through a fairly large cut.

"I'm fine," He immediately said. Kyoko's eyes narrowed, she walked over and poked him where his cut was. He jumped back and cursed some more.

"Honestly don't you know better than to say your fine when you're not?" Kyoko said grabbing her over shirt from the car. "Come on I hear a stream in that direction." She said grabbing Ren's hand and leading him a long.

"Sit," She commanded when they reached the stream. She ripped up her shirt into smaller pieces and cleaned out the cut. "Sorry," She said seeing Ren flinch. "But the car isn't going anywhere and the only thing that cut will do is get infected." She said proceeding to clean it out and wrap it.

"Thanks," He said after she had finished. "But I'm afraid you shirt is ruined." He said pointing to the heap of blooded rags.

"Ohh, well," Kyoko said shrugging picking them up and washing them in the stream. "Shall we head back?" She asked turning. She started to walk towards him but she tripped.

She fell forward into Ren; he caught her but not before her lips brushed up against his. Both of their eyes widened in shock and both seemed to freeze. It hit Kyoko first she jumped off of him her hand over his mouth. Her face was bright red.

"I'm so sorry," She said going into her habit of a full out bow. Ren reached forward and pulled her up, kissing her. She looked shocked for a moment and then relaxed. She felt Ren smile as he slowly pulled way.

"I'm sorry," Ren said shocking Kyoko by turning red himself. She just smiled back at him.

"Come on we have to get back to the car and see if it will start," She said still smiling reaching down and grabbing his hand. Ren smile back and they headed back to the car. But both of their smiles fell when they got back the crash site.

"Ren, were the hell did your car go?" Kyoko asked looking at the site where the car was.

"I have no idea," He said, "I was with you remember," He added, she nodded. Looking dumbfounded at the empty crash site. Ren immediately felt his pockets. "Oh no," He said.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"My phone was in the car," Ren groaned.

"Don't worry I have mine," She said pulling it out of her pocket and then groaned. "Its water logged." She said, "I forgot to take it out before the last ride" And then to make things worse it started to rain.

"Come on then," Ren said grabbing her hand and started to follow the tire tracks.

"Where are we going?" She asked running up beside him.

"If we follow the tracks back to the highway, we'll be able to find somewhere with a phone." Ren explained. "And then we can call for a ride." He said, "Is that okay?" He asked Kyoko, she nodded. The pair walked rather quickly in silence both absorbed in their own thoughts.

_What am I doing? _Ren asked himself _I shouldn't have let myself kiss her. _He thought beating himself up._ But she didn't mind it,_ a part of him thought, _or maybe she was just acting that way to make me feel better, _another part thought. Ren looked down at his hand intertwined with Kyoko's. _How do you explain that though? _He asked himself. _I don't know, _andall parts of Ren's mind agreed on that part.

_What am I doing? _Kyoko asked herself, _what is happening? The first time was an accident but then way did it feel so real? And then why did he kiss me again? And what the heck is this feeling?_ Kyoko thought bombarding herself with questions. She looked at her hand intertwined with Ren's. _Why does holding his hand make me feel so happy? If it's love it doesn't feel like when I was with Sho-baka, what is this feeling? _She asked herself.

Both were walking in silence think and then Kyoko remembered something at the same time that Ren did and both stopped walking.

_I remember this feeling, _Ren and Kyoko both thought. Both had felt it before, it was when they were both young both meeting each other in a forest. They both looked at each other and smiled, laughing at themselves.

"Come on, I think I see something up there." Ren said pointing. They both speed up and an inn came into view. They both entered through the frount door.

"Welcome to Princess's Gypsy Inn, how can I help you?" A friendly voice came from behind the desk. They looked down to see a short man.

"Do you have a phone we could use?" Ren asked, "Our car crashed a while back, and we need to call for a ride." He explained.

"There is one right there," The man said pointing. Ren thanked him and went to go use it. "But wouldn't calling for a tow work better?" The little man questioned.

"Please don't think that were crazy, but he was hurt so I took him to a nearby creek to clean him up and when we went back to the crash site the car was gone." Kyoko explained hoping that she didn't sound to crazy.

"Were you by any chance coming back from the amusement park?" The little man asked. Kyoko looked at the little man curiously and nodded. "You do know the stories then."

"What stories?" Kyoko asked the little man.

"They say that long, long ago there was a king and queen who lived where the amusement park is. They lived happily and then the queen had a daughter, her daughter was the most beautiful thing you ever saw. The people loved the little girl, they love the way she would laugh and play with anyone from high ranking nobles to the peasants on the street." The old man told Kyoko, "Then one day a traveling gypsy from a far off land came to the town. The young princess was 16, and her family was going to marry her to a young boy, a noble, who she had been child hood sweet hearts with. Now the young princess did not know of these plans, and she went to see the traveling gypsy." The man continued nodding to Ren as he came back, seeing how Kyoko was so into the story the little man continued.

"The Traveling Gypsy was singing for a dinner at the local inn, and did not notice the young princess approach. But when he looked up the two fell in love immediately. They ended up spending long days together, every day falling more and more in love with each other. However the princess's child hood sweet heart heard about the two, and was furious. The young noble knew that if he wanted to be king he would have to put an end to the two's meetings. So first he tried to keep the princess tied up, by giving her things to do, but she found ways to sneak out at night and see the gypsy." The little man took a breath and then continued his story.

"The young noble was furious that the princess kept on finding ways to see the gypsy. The young noble tried thousands of ways to keep her away from the gypsy, finally he had enough he took the young princess and locked her in the tower and told her parents she had gone on a trip. Each day the noble visited the princess to see if she had forgotten about the gypsy. But unknown to the noble the young princess had foreseen the young noble's plans and had asked the help of a local witch. The witch had given her wings, and each night the young princess would fly down from the tower to be with the traveling gypsy. Then one night the young noble decided to visit the young princess, however the young princess had already flown down to the forest were she meet her gypsy." The little man said pausing to sip his water at the desk.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked wanting to hear the end.

"Kyoko, let him finish," Ren said softly.

"Were was I? Oh yes the young noble found out that the young princess was still sneaking out and was outraged. He stormed out of the castle with his bow in hand and fond the two lovers and shot them. One arrow piercing both of their hearts, the young noble turned around and went back to his chambers and slept soundly. However the young princess had warned the witch to check the forest clearing where she and the gypsy would meet every morning. The witch saw what the young noble had done and told the entire town. Eventually the King and Queen heard of it and sentenced the young noble to death."

"What a sad ending," Kyoko sadly said.

"I didn't say that was the ending did I?" The little man said with a twinkle in his eye. "The young noble had unknowingly helped the young couple, because the arrow he had randomly picked out was magic. By hitting the two hearts with the magic arrow he had allowed the gypsy and the young princess to be together forever. They say that were most cars stop is where the young noble was hanged, and his spirit still lingers. They say he drives people who remind him of the young princess he once had, and the gypsy who she was in love with, off the road and then takes their car. The lucky ones find their way to my inn. They say this is where the princess and the gypsy would meet each other. They say the ones who come from the hanging spot to this place are the ones who have the spirit of the Princess and the Gypsy inside them." The little man said smiling.

"So that's why you named it the Princess's Gypsy," Kyoko said.

"Yes, I don't get a lot of business because I only have a room or two, but I have always somehow been able to stay open." The little old man said the twinkle back in his eye. "I believe that the princess is looking out for this place." He whispered to Kyoko.

"About those rooms do you have one open?" Ren asked, "I call all of the people I could think of and the earliest some one can come pick us up is tomorrow afternoon." Ren explained.

"I do have one open but it has only one bed," The little man said. "It is better than sleeping outside though." The man said on a bright side. "The bed is queen size and as soft as a feather."

"If it's okay with you, Kyoko," Ren said making sure it was okay trying not to think that he would be in a room with her alone.

"It's okay," Kyoko said after an afterthought. "But our cloths are still really wet." Kyoko said looking down at her clothes.

"I might have something in the back," The little man said walking through a door to an adjoining room. They heard some rustling and then an 'Aha!' The little man came back out. "I'm afraid the only thing I have it a pair of men's sweatpants and a women's bathrobe. But I have found a rather old bottle of wine." The little man added as a bright side.

"Thank you," Kyoko said bowing to the little man and taking the bathrobe and the pants. "It's better than wet clothes." She said pointedly to Ren. He sighed and took the sweatpants. They took the key the man offered them and headed up to the room the man said he had free.

"This is going to be fun," Ren commented opening the door to the small room.

* * *

**Authors concern: Tell me what you think. If enough people don't like it I'll write a new chapter.** **Or change it so it's better.**

**To all of you wonderful people who reviewed thank you! So Everyone please keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.**

**Note: So sorry for the delay, I had writers block…. I couldn't write anything without sounding completely weird. **

**(This means authors note in the story)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"This is going to be fun," Ren said looking at the tiny room, which consisted of a queen bed, a bedside table, a small bathroom, and a fireplace in the corner. Kyoko looked at him oddly. "Never mind," Ren added.

"Do you want to change first or should I?" She asked, Ren motioned of her to change first. Kyoko slipped off into the bathroom leaving Ren to his thoughts. Ren turned to stare out the small window. He couldn't help but believe that Lory had something to do with his car breaking down and then removed it, not some silly fairytale. Ren couldn't see Lory pulling such a stunt, but he did sound happy that Kyoko and he were stuck in a hotel together. Then again Lory loved messing with Ren's love live. So how did you explain the car breaking down and then disappeared?

"Ren?" He hear Kyoko say he turned to see Kyoko pulling down the rather shot bathrobe she was given. It must have been for one of the little mans girlfriends. The sleeves for some reason were cut off and the bottom of the bathrobe was cut and then hemmed. "I've been calling your name for several minutes, you can go change now." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"Sorry I was just looking outside," Ren said pointing.

"It's very beautiful," Kyoko said looking dreamily outside. "Now go and change before you catch a cold." She said pushing him in to the bathroom. He smiled and closed the door behind him. Kyoko moved back to the window and looked out. Through the rain you could see a clearing much like the one she had first meet Koun. She smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling at?" Ren said wrapping his arms around her middle. Kyoko squeaked and jumped away.

"Don't do that!" Kyoko said sternly to the smirking Ren.

"Dear Kyoko are you ticklish?" Ren asked.

"No," She said, Ren raised his eyebrow and stepped forward. "Okay I am." She said, Ren grinned happily. "Are you?" She asked his smile fell quickly.

"Of course," Ren said "I think all people are ticklish," He said, "But I am curious what were you smiling at?" He asked.

Kyoko walked back and stood beside him and pointed out the window. "Do you see that clearing over there?" She asked. Ren nodded

"It looks like the place we first meet." Ren said smiling at the memory. Kyoko looked up at him and smiled before turning to inspect the room.

"So we have a bed a fireplace, and a deck of cards and a bible," Kyoko said opening the drawer in the bedside table.

"Fun," Ren said moving away from the window. "Do you know how to play poker?" Ren asked.

"No, and don't you need money to play that?" Kyoko said.

"Not of you not gambling," He said sitting down in front of the fireplace. "Come on I'll teach you." When Ren saw Kyoko's hesitation He added, "What else do we have to do untill to tomorrow?" Ren asked. Kyoko sigh nodded and sat down; making sure that her bathrobe covered her.

"Okay then," Ren said he explained the rules and what wins over other things. "Do you have it?" Ren said after a few test runs.

"I believe so," Kyoko said nodding.

"And to answer your question about the money how about we play for secrets?" Ren asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"If you win a hand you get to ask me a question, and if I win I get to ask you a question." Ren explained.

"Okay, I can do that," Kyoko said smiling. Ren dealt out the first hand.

"I win," Kyoko said, laying down a full house.

"I see," Ren said looking at her cards. "Now ask away," He added smiling.

"Why did you change your name?" Kyoko asked, Ren's smile dropped, "I'm sorry that's a rather personal question," she said blushing.

"I don't think I would mind telling you," Ren said looking at her. Kyoko looked up and meet his gaze. Kyoko turned an even redder shade. "As you might have connected Kuu Huzuri is my father," He started, "And it was quite hard to get out of his shadow with the name Koun Huzuri, I tried and tried but it seemed that people expected me to be like him. So I started going out late at night," Ren said, "And lets juts say there is a reason that I could play Cain Heel so well." Ren said instead of explaining, Kyoko looked up at Ren who looked rather ashamed of himself. Kyoko reached out carefully and took his hand and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled. "That's when Lory appeared, he had heard from my father what had happened to me and offered to give me a new life, and a new name." He said, "On the day they died my hair black I promised that I wouldn't tell the world I was Koun Huzuri untill I could surpass my father." He said finishing his story.

"Well I'm glad that you told me you were my Corn," She said using the mistake she used when pronouncing his name as a child. He looked a little shocked when she said 'my' but he recovered and smiled at the petite girl, no woman, in front of him.

"I am too," He said smiling gently down at her, knocking out her demons for the rest of the evening. Kyoko blinked slowly getting used to this old new feeling that she discovered on the highway.

"Come on my turn to deal," Kyoko said letting Ren know that the information she just learned wouldn't change her idea of him. She dealt out the cards and then followed the respective rules.

"I win," Ren said grinning laying down his hands.

Kyoko looked a little nervous but said, "Ask away,"

"The song you sang at the Presidents Halloween party," He said she looked confuse that he mentioned it. "Most people who know you fairly well might think that it was just about Sho Fuwa, but I think there was another person. Who is it?" He asked watching her reaction.

"The song might have been a little about Sho," She started, "But Aya said to reach down and find that something that had been eating at me. Sho was half of that song but the other half was for the woman that left when I was little, leaving a huge hole in my life." She said as if she was just realizing it herself.

"Kyoko," Ren started, "It has been my experience that some times its best to put that behind you. And if you look around you will notice that you've made yourself a new family in Tokyo." He said she looked at Ren confused.

"What do you mean? I don't have the ability to lo-"

"Not romantically but you've helped so many, and gained a huge family. Lory acts like your one of his own grandchildren, Maria acts like the little sister. Kanae is the sister that tries to be above it but still ends up caring. You have two sets of parents, the restaurant couple, and Kuu and his Wife, trust me my mother, from the brief things Lory told me is already taken with you. Aya and Rowan are like the two older siblings that everyone wished they had." Ren added causing Kyoko to laugh. "The director of new moon is like a cousin that you don't see often. Kyoko if you pause and look around at the good in this world, especially what you have done, you will be able to move on from the past," He said.

She looked up at Ren and smiled a tear running down her cheek. Ren reached forward and rubbed it away. "Do you know what?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I think there is magic in this place." Ren laughed slightly.

"I think you are right," He agreed. She smiled up at him a few more tears escaping. "But now I've made you cry," he said pulling her into a close hug not caring if she would hate him the next morning, or run screaming from the room. He allowed himself to play the part of Corn once again, the boy who made Kyoko feel better. After several minutes of just sitting there Kyoko pulled out of Ren's hug.

"I feel like I'm little again," Kyoko said wiping her face. "Always pushing my problems on to you," She said.

"I never said that I didn't mind," Ren said for her defense "Not then and not now," He added to make his point. She smiled up at him, when there was a knock on the door. Ren got up to go get it seeing how Kyoko looked a little like a mess.

"Hello," The little man from the desk said, "I thought you might be hungry and I found some pizza in the freezer so I cooked some up," He said offering two plates of it and two cans of soda to Ren.

"Thank you," He said accepting the pizza and the soda.

"Also if you get bored there should be a pack of cards in the drawer," The little man added before turning and leaving.

Ren balanced the pizza and two cans of soda as he shut the door with his foot. He made his way back to where Kyoko was. "Dinner," he said. "We have pepperoni pizza and pepperoni pizza, which one would you like." He asked with a grin. Kyoko smiled back and accepted the pizza.

The talked lightly while they ate. Then Kyoko looked out the window and yawned. "I think I am going to sleep," She followed by Ren's agreement, they both took separate sides of the bed far away from each other. After Ren convinced her that there was no need for her to sleep on the floor, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, (I guess a day of amusement park rides and crashing into a tree will do that to someone)

**Chapter Eighteen **

Kyoko woke up the next morning once again in Ren's arms. Somehow they had moved from the separate sides of the bed to the middle. Kyoko looked up at Ren who had also just woken up.

"Good morning," He said looking down at Kyoko rather surprised. "I think I should stop waking up to your face, or I'm going to get used to it." He commented still half asleep. Kyoko blushed and then rolled over to look at the clock.

"We have to get up," Kyoko said jumping up. Ren groaned, "Ren it's already 11 o'clock you said Lory would be here at 11:30." That caused Ren to jump up and both of them ran in and out of the shower. At 11: 20 there was a knock at the door.

"Yes," Kyoko asked ringing out her hair as she answered it.

"Miss, there is someone at the front desk for you and your friend," A little old lady said.

"Thank you," Kyoko said returning the lady's bow before turning to call to Ren, "Lory is at the front desk."

"I heard," Ren said coming up behind her. The little old lady looked from Kyoko's wet hair to Ren's wet hair, and her eyes narrowed glaring at Ren. "I think we will be leaving now," Ren said scooting past the old lady. Kyoko smiled at the lady and followed Ren. They arrived in the Lobby and saw Lory dressed as a Norse God. Lory looked from Kyoko's wet hair and then to Ren's wet hair and came to the same conclusion as the little old lady in the hallway.

"So how was your night?" Lory asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," Kyoko said calmly. Handing over the bathrobe to the little man behind the desk, Ren passed the pants that he used. "Except for the fact that we crashed in to a tree," Kyoko said, Lory's eyebrows shot up even higher.

"And then the car disappeared," Ren added, "You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"No if you car had broken down 40 miles further along the road then yes." Lory said.

"President what were you up to?" Kyoko asked unbelieving.

"What were we up to," Aya said popping up from behind the desk. "We were going to play a practical joke on you."

"We had a nail strip that would only pop your tires," Rowan said popping up from the other side of the little man behind the desk.

"Then we were going to spray your car so that it looked like a 70's mobile while you walked to the gas station to call one of us." Aya said.

"But you didn't appear so we figured you went somewhere else pulled up the nails and then went home," Rowan said. "We waited 3 hours by the way,"

"Then we went home,"

"And then I got Ren's call," Lory said, "And by that time it was already raining too hard to drive so we waited to pick you up till this afternoon though." He added explaining on why they waited.

"So just because it was raining hard you didn't come pick us up?" Kyoko asked.

"Well you were at a hotel so we figured you were okay," Aya said.

"Ren are you sure those two are the siblings everyone wants?" Kyoko asked him, the two 'siblings' in question exchanged glances.

"You don't always get along with your siblings," Ren whispered, she laughed.

"Come on I need a change of clothes," Kyoko said walking out to the gold stretch limo and climbing in ignoring the weird glances they were given by their friends. Ren followed her shrugging.

"What was that about?" Rowan asked.

"Maybe were related?" Aya supplied trying to figure out why she and Rowan were considered 'siblings'.

"Were do I fit in?" Lory asked sadly with puppy dog eyes.

"You're the exotic grandfather/uncle," Rowan said after thinking for a moment.

"I can go with that," Lory said watching Aya crawl over the desk rather than walking around it.

"Come on Loki time to go," She said walking out to the gold limo.

"You got it!" Lory exclaimed happy that she knew who he was dressed as. **(Loki is a Norse God…I think….)** It was a not so silent ride back into Tokyo. Aya was sitting in the front seat and for some odd reason was driving. She was singing alone with an oldies station from America she somehow managed to get.

"So seeing how you missed your read through today, you two get to go in blind tomorrow." Lory explained. "The next episode is on site so all four of you with the rest of the crew will be taking a train-"

"Why a train?" Ren asked cutting him off.

"John gets air sick," Lory said "And I have arranged a little excitement for the train ride." Everyone in the room went pale.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Rowan asked Lory.

"And ruin the surprise?" Lory asked, "Never, any way while on bored you will be taking part in a game. You will be reacting an era and acting something out, and that is all that I will tell you." He added. The four pleaded with him to tell more but they already arrived at LME. Lory slipped out of the car and into the studio.

"Come on we should pack today, the shooting tomorrow is going to be long." Aya said.

"Is it a longer episode?" Kyoko asked.

"No," Rowan said, "A lot of extras," He said. Rowan and Aya dropped the two off at Ren's apartment. They walked in through the front doors and stopped to get Ren's mail.

"You have a package, Mr. Tsuruga." The door man said handing Ren a large box. He grabbed it rather awkwardly and the two made their up to Ren's apartment. They stood in front of his door and looked at it.

"Kyoko do you have your key?" Ren asked referring to the key he gave her. Kyoko shook her head no. "Mines in my front pocket will you grab it?" He asked Kyoko reached forward and took out his key and opened the door.

"Now let's see what this thing is," Ren said setting it down after he entered his apartment. He pulled out a pocket knife from a table drawer. He opened it to see packing peanuts. He searched through it and pulled out a smaller box. And in side that was a smaller box. Ren and Kyoko passed the box back and forth seeing who would get the last box. Finally a small velvet box fell out on to Kyoko's lap. She handed it to Ren. He opened it.

"Oh my God," Ren whispered. Kyoko crawled over to see a beautiful ring in it. "It's my parent's engagement ring." He explained. "Why they think I need it is beyond me." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked following him.

"There is a reason that my parents sent this to me," Ren called "It's probably called Lory but I'm going to put it in a save place." He said just as his phone rang.

"I'll get it," Kyoko said bouncing off to get it. "Hello," Ren heard her say. "Father!" Ren heard her exclaim. "What? Ummm… did you hear that from Lory?" Ren hear her say. He put the ring away and headed back out. "Just a second," Kyoko put her hand over the receiver.

"Koun, It's your father and for some odd reason he thinks were getting married."

* * *

**So end of this chapter keep reading and hopefully I up date with in the week!**

**Please keep reviewing, I bacome happy when I see that the number goes up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, or anything in it, on it or around it.

**Question: What is Ren's mother's name?**

**Note: New chapter is up, hope you enjoy it. It isn't one of my best.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Koun, It's your father and for some odd reason he thinks were getting married." Kyoko said looking very confused at him. Ren frozen for a moment and then took the phone from Kyoko. She was looking a little more than shocked.

"Hello," Ren said into the phone.

"Koun, why didn't you tell us earlier, we are both so excited," Kuu rambled off.

"Dad-" Ren tried.

"Your mother is so happy she was almost in tears, she sent her ring out immediately."

"Dad-" Ren tried again.

"She sent it first class and then called up her designer to make her a dress and consult on one for Kyoko." Kuu continued.

"DAD!" Ren yelled to get him to shut up. He yelled pinching the bridge of his nose. Kyoko sent him a sympathetic look. She had wandered off to the kitchen to make dinner. "Kyoko and I are not getting married," Silence followed on the other side of the line.

"Are you sure?" His father asked probing after a rather long silence. Kyoko somehow was able to her the question and came out of the kitchen. She gently took the phone away from Ren. She pointed to the kitchen.

"Hello father," She said sweetly, Ren slowly walked towards the kitchen. "I assure you that Koun and I do not have any plans to get married in the near future." Ren heard her say. His eyebrows rose when he heard in the near future. "I know that's what Lory told you but-" He peaked around the corner to see Kyoko listening to what he guessed a lecture, about how 'the boss' didn't lie.

"Of course I do," Kyoko said, "But-"Kyoko was cut off again. Ren quickly skimmed the instructions on a frozen food box on popped the frozen item in the oven and turned what he hoped was the on button.

"Koun," Kyoko called out, "You talk sense in to your father," She said waking into the kitchen.

"Are you sure that is even possible?" He whispered taking the phone. "Hi, it's me again." He said as they switched and then watched as Kyoko turned the button he turned back and turned a different one. She looked up and smiled when she saw him watching. "Yes father, I'm listening." He said. "Fath-"Ren was cut off again as he listened. The he held the phone to Kyoko. "He wants to talk to you." Kyoko sighed and took the phone.

"I'm listening," She said, Ren could tell that her patience was wearing thin. "Why are you so obsessed with Ren and me getting married?" She suddenly exclaimed and then had to hold the phone away from her ear as he responded.

"BECAUSE YOU BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER AND I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!" Kuu's voice rang rather loudly throughout the kitchen. Kyoko turned a deep shade of red and Ren froze not believing what his father just yelled. The phone clicked off. Both stood there in an awkward silence.

"God, now I feel guilty," Kyoko said after a while.

"My father has that effect on people," Ren replied, "I was wondering if maybe," Ren started then stopped.

"Maybe what?" Kyoko asked moving over to stand next to him.

"If you would like to go on a date," He said a little red. Kyoko stepped back and blinked things slowly sliding into place in her mind. Since Kyoko froze assumed that he was out of line. "Sorry," He mumbled before turning to leave. Kyoko grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Her lips touched his and Ren's eyes widened in shock. He relaxed and deepened the kiss. Kyoko was the one who pulled away first.

"However I think this should stay a secret," She said calmly.

"Yha who would know what Lory would do if he learned about it." Ren said grinning. "So when we get back from the escapade that Lory has us going on, I will come up with a brilliant cover and we will go on an official first date."

Kyoko smiled and nodded, she was going out on a limb. For some odd reason that feeling she felt on the highway was back. It told her to take a chance on Ren. It told her that Ren was not Sho. Ren was Corn, the kid that always cheered her up, who didn't mind hearing her problems. He listened even when her 'prince charming' Sho didn't. It told her that Ren wasn't perfect but that was okay, so what if he had a past?

"Dinner will be ready soon," She said smiling at him. He nodded not wanting to ruin what just happened. He pulled some dishes out of the cupboard. "Ren," Kyoko's sweet voice called out to stop him.

"Yes, Kyoko," Ren said pausing.

"We are not going to get too far with those." She said with a small laugh, seeing Japan's number one actor completely confused after one kiss. Ren walked back to the cupboard and put away the two pots he had grabbed. He quickly grabbed the right dishes and set the table. Kyoko smirked slightly inwardly beaming that she had done that to Japan's Number One Actor.

Ren came in and saw her smirk. Then Kyoko felt a very powerful mischievous power. She decided to be wise and didn't turn to look at what Ren was doing. Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"So how is the food cooking?" He asked in a very sexy voice.

"Fine," She said her demons fleeing, and she turned a slight shade of red.

"That's good." He said his nose brushing her neck.

"I'm thinking of making a salad." She supplied trying to get a way out of what she got herself into.

"Hmmmm," She heard him say. She turned around to look at him. "Is there something I can get you," She said "Otherwise you should leave the kitchen."

"Really?" He asked his voice still very seductive

"Yes there are very sharp knives and things," She stammered looking down. Ren grinned having his revenge.

"If you say so," He said grinning going from seductive man it a cocky teenager in seconds. He put his hands in his pocket and strolled out of the kitchen. Kyoko sighed with relief when he did her demons slowly recuperating in the corner. She took out whatever Ren though in the oven.

She brought it out to the table where they ate in comfortable silence, holding hands under the table. They ran through lines and then Ren switched on the T.V. to watch the news and Kyoko excused herself to go to bed.

**Chapter Twenty**

Kyoko yawned and stretched as she rolled over to see the morning sun shine through the crack in her window. She felt great like a rather big weight was lifted off her shoulders. She noticed something was wrong when she smelled cooking. She rolled out of bed and walked out.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then rubbed them again. Aya and Rowan were standing in Ren's kitchen making breakfast. Aya and Rowan worked in perfect timing.

"Good Morning," Aya said cheerfully when she saw Kyoko. "We got up way too early so we thought we would come over and make you and Ren breakfast." She explained.

"How did you get in?" Kyoko asked curious.

"Koko, you do not want to know that," She said smiling sweetly. "Now be a doll and go wake Ren up," She said waving Kyoko off. Kyoko still a little shocked did as she was told. She walked into Ren's room. Kyoko sat on the edge of the bed and touched Ren's shoulder lightly. He turned to look at her and smiled sitting up.

"Good morning," He said smiling.

"Mhmmm," She agreed Ren kissed her lightly. "Aya and Rowan are in your kitchen making us breakfast." She said Ren's eyes widened.

"I already know that," He said pointing to the door way, were a very shocked Aya and Rowan stood. Kyoko's demons were already at work making them swear not to tell Lory. The two ran from the apartment yelling that they would see them at the set in an hour. Kyoko could have sworn she heard laughter. Kyoko and Ren sped through their normal routine and were out the door and at the set with 2 minutes to spare.

"Hello," John called out to the two, "Costumes now go," He said pointing. They sped off rereading the script and were on the set in 15 minutes. Aya and Kyoko were wearing a teenager's version of American army wear. They both were wearing the camouflage cargo pants but Kyoko was wearing a simple white shirt and Aya a simple black tank top. Ren and Rowan however were dressed at your typical teens on a field trip; jeans, tees, and back packs.

"Okay places everyone, you're on a field trip to an army base. Some of your are exited the others bored. 3,2,1, Action!" John called out.

_The opening scene shows that the two boys haven't see Tala or Lily in a while and that the school is on a field trip._

"_So here we have a tank we use it for many things," an army officer explained, happy that he didn't have to sit at his desk and to paper work. As the officer went off into detail's Rowan communicated the Levon, a trick they learned in Tala and Lily's absence. Then all heads turned to the sounds of a car speeding their way. _

_An expensive sports car rolled into the hanger. At the same time several high ranking officers entered from the other side of the hanger. The car sped towards them and then stopped inches away from them. The class's attention returned to the speaker. _

"_Welcome back," The highest ranking one said, "I take it our problem has been taken care of?" the man asked loud enough for Rowan and Levon to hear. They seemed to be the only ones who cared._

"_Yup," A very familiar voice said and the car door shut. The entire class seemed to be suddenly interested, because of who stepped out of the car. Tala and Lily were walking with the higher ups in their direction. None of them realized that they were there seeing how everyone had fallen silent._

"_Officer Jones what are you doing here?" One of the higher ups asked and then he caught sight of the student, his face fell. _

_Tala reached up and took off her aviators. She smiled, "Jones you remembered," She said, "Admiral Bells, those two are the ones we were telling you about." Tala said pointing to Rowan and Levon._

"_Really?" The man asked, " Alright then you two come with us," He beckoned. _

"_Jones I would feel good about that promotion," Tala said once Rowan and Levon moved away from the group. The man beamed at her, Tala and Lily ignored the goggling stares. They walked away from the group and as they did whispering broke out._

"_Where have you two been?" Levon hissed to Lily, Tala was talking to the higher ups to make sure they wouldn't listen to the conversation the teens were having._

"_Sorry we had a sudden transfer to a very fast growing problem," She whispered, "We try to get along with the authorities in each country we stay in. So if they call in a favor," _

"_You have to go," Rowan finished "but why didn't you contact?" _

"_You try making contact in the middle of a forest surrounded by trolls," She hissed back as they entered an air conditioned room with a hiss of a power door. "Any way, you should thank Tala" She said_

"_Why," The two asked._

"_Remember how you asked her if you two could join up with us?" She asked, the two boys nodded, Tala was against it._

"_I tried to convince her and she just said yes," Lily said._

"_Just?" _

"_By pointing you two out and getting Jones butt out of trouble; she just agreed that you are part of the team. Once you get basic training." Lily said the two boys grinned, "Don't expect her to like it though; you won't get her friend ship easy."_

"_Rose, come on they have a new mission," Tala called out._

"And cut, Perfect," John called out after the third take with the class. "The class extras, Rowan and Ren will all go to the bus set and Aya and Kyoko to costume and then to the bit scenes we want with just you two." He added and every one scurried off. 2 hours later the four meet up for lunch.

"I hate extras," Rowan whispered so they couldn't hear. "The blond over there has been eyeing me all day," He said.

"Hey, at least you didn't 'accidentally' through yourself into a Styrofoam wall," Kyoko said sending a look at Aya.

"I thought it would look cool," Aya said. "So now when bloopers come out you'll have five minutes of me trying to run into that wall." They all laughed not because she did it, because it was something only Aya would do.

"So after lunch what scene do we have?" Ren asked his script had gone missing after he set it down and they believed that it was one of the extras who took it.

"Me and Koko kicking your buts as we train you," Aya said biting into her mango. **(I don't like mangos but mango it so much fun to say…try it)**

"That sounds like fun," A voice said, they all looked up to see the bleach blond fanning herself with a script. She sat down at the table next to Rowan. "You know I have 19 lines in this episode." She said.

"I have 316," Aya said off handedly.

"418," Kyoko supplied.

"420," Ren said grinning at Kyoko.

"I win," Rowan said "430." The bleach blond looked annoyed.

"Kyoko, Aya I need you in costume," John called out. They both stood up through their stuff out. They walked out with Aya saying something about throwing mangos.

"So are you single?" The blond asked the two of the guys. "What type of girls do you like?" she asked scooting closer.

"Redheads," The both of them said as they stood up and left. Leaving the dumbfounded blond behind with the script that said _Ren Tsuruga. _

"Okay your four we will be doing just shots of you in Tala and Lily's back yard, just doing exercises and things. Lily will be working with Levon and Tala with Rowan. 1,2,3,Action," John called out.

_The scene shows Tala correcting Rowan's stance and showing him different defense and offense moves, then calling out different metals and textures, the scene changes to Lily teaching Levon how to use telekinesis as offensive and then telepathy as a defensive helper._

"_So how do you two know all of this stuff," Rowan asked while taking a break._

"_We have a lot of time on our hands," Lily said simply, "And also we've meet people with powers like yours and we take notes."_

"_So how do you two work so well together?" Levon asked._

"_Time," Tala answered. "It also helps if one of you is defense with good training in offense and an offense with good training in defense. So that if you have to work together the one that has better training in offense can use it and the defense can use theirs. Giving you the best turn out." She explained "But if they have training in both they will still have a good success rate."_

"_We work great together because our powers and defensive and offensive, and we've had enough time to get both down." Lily said, "So we could work together or separate."_

"_You said you have met others like us," Rowan said, "How many?" he asked._

"_Back to work," Tala and Lily barked. The scene faded out of Lily and Tala grinning at each other. _

"And cut!" John called out, "Perfect, everyone be ready to board the train at 5 o'clock tomorrow."

"In the afternoon?" Aya asked hopefully.

"In the morning," John said looking at her, she groaned and pretended to cry on Rowan's shoulder. "Lory has something planed so be ready to act, it will take us 2 days to get there so pack for 6 days." John called out over his shoulder has he left.

"That is one cruel man," Aya said.

"I heard that," John called out.

"Come on, we should go home and pack." Rowan said poking Aya. She groaned and followed.

"Shall we go to?" Ren asked Kyoko.

She nodded, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow." She added looking up at Ren he nodded and they both walked out.

* * *

**This chapter is done! Thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, I've said it once I say it again. (Don't I have to say it again?)

**Note: Sorry about the delay I was caught up on some stuff, including a late night trip to an airport, an audition, and a really good book.**

**Anyway you are not here to listen to me so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Kyoko time to get up!" Ren's voice called out into Kyoko's dark room. He heard a groan.

"I'm getting there," She called back in a very un-Kyoko like way. Ren watched as the girl he loved stumbled out of her bed and into the bathroom. He smiled as he called out he was going to go put the luggage in the car. He got all the way to the car put the luggage in it and back up to his locked door when he realized that he had locked himself out.

Hoping that Kyoko was out of the shower in the long time of 10 minutes, he knocked on the door. He heard the door open, "Sorry I got locked out," Ren said looking at the damp Kyoko in her bathrobe. "And you shouldn't answer the door like that." He added.

"I'm sorry, but I did check before I answered the door," She added letting Ren in.

"Good," He said shutting the door behind him and then kissing her lightly.

"Do you enjoy kissing me?" Kyoko asked amused.

"What if I said yes?" He asked looking down at the small girl. Kyoko blushed and then said she was going to get dressed. Ren walked into the kitchen hopping to find some sort of magic food that even he could make. He found some leftovers from the huge breakfast Aya and Rowan had made them.

Ren was in the process of heating them up when Kyoko come out. She was wearing a simple black skirt and a white shirt with a vest that matched her skirt. Simple ballet flats were in her hand. She smiled and allowed Ren to serve breakfast.

"So what do you think Lory has planned for us?" Kyoko asked Ren.

"I honestly do not know," Ren said after a thought. "That man usually drops hints but we've only seen him once in the last few days. "So I suggest going to the train station." He said, Kyoko nodded and they quickly finished eating.

"Do you have everything?" Kyoko asked.

"Luggage, key, breakfast, Kyoko," Ren said running through a check list. "All except one thing." He said.

"We'll then go get it," Kyoko said.

"No it's call get in the car and drive to the station," Ren said with a smile, Kyoko hit lightly smiling as they headed out the door. They drove through the sleeping town and arrived at the station.

"Hello," John called out as he saw the two arrive. "Are you ready to have some fun?" He asked the two of them as they got out of the car. They both looked at each other and then nodded. "I hope that it's okay that you two are sharing apartments." John said. The two's faces lit up with surprise. "I take it that Aya and Rowan did not tell you."

"What exactly did you tell them to tell us?" Kyoko asked sweetly, thinking that she was going to kill Aya.

"That Aya will be sharing an apartment with Kyoko and Ren with Rowan," John said. "The apartment will also have an adjoining door, so it will make the game easier,"

"What game?" Ren asked as he handed Kyoko and his own luggage to the conductor who offered to take it,

"Not untill the others are here." John said putting his fingers on his lips. Just then Aya's mustang drove into the lot. Rowan was driving and Aya was sleeping in the front seat. Ren and Kyoko were both surprised, no one was usually allowed to drive Aya's mustang.

Rowan popped out of the driver's side and took out the luggage and handed it to the conductor. Then he went around and tapped on Aya's window. You could see her groan as she woke up glaring at Rowan. However she did get out of the car and walk over to where they were standing.

"Hey," She said not bothering to cover her unusual accent. It was a mix of a southern accent from America, and Australian accent and a mix of a British/Irish accent. John looked confuse at the girl.

"Where did that accent come from," John asked.

"It's her normal accent, most people think it's rather weird so she tones it down," Rowan explained for the mostly asleep girl. "I don't know how the British/ Irish accent got in there though." He said as an afterthought.

"Doctor Who," Aya slurred in her half asleep state, her head leaning on Rowan's shoulder. Everyone shrugged with confused looks on their faces.

"Okay…." John said, "Now that everyone is here I am allow to read this to you," He said opening a envelope.

"_Welcome, contestants, to Murder Mysteries, you all will be competing in a reenactment. While on bored the Mistress you will be playing a dangerous game of life and death. It is in the 1930's and all of the passengers on board are in for a nasty surprise, because one of you will be murdered. It's up to the rest of you fellow passengers to figure out who the murder is before he or she turns to the rest of the passengers for his next victim" _John read from the envelope. He looked up as he finished. "This way everyone," He said leading the way into the train station. He led the group to a old perfectly restored 1930's passenger car. The name '_The Mistress_' was engraved on the side.

"You're names are on you compartments, and your costumes in side," Tammy **(If you have forgotten Tammy is one of the writers Mathew it the other) **said stepping down from the train Mathew close behind**.**

"There will be a letter attached to it, you are to open it and follow the instructions inside." Mathew said stepping aside to let the entire crew on. Aya and Kyoko entered the apartment that they would be sharing for the next two days.

"It's rather roomy for a train," Aya commented looking around.

"Here are out costumes," Kyoko said opening the closet door. She handed the one that said Aya to Aya and kept hers. They both opened them. Kyoko's was a beautiful green floor length gown. Aya's was like a female adventure outfit.

"I don't know which I like more, the gown out the tight riding like pants," Aya said sarcastically.

"I actually kind of like mine," Kyoko said looking over her dress.

"Wait there is more," Aya said looking back in the closet, and pulling out some boxes and a few more clothes bags. In side on was fur coat for Kyoko and her shoes. The other was a coat that fit Aya's adventure outfit and her knee high boots.

"Ready?" Aya asked reaching for her envelope.

"Ready," Kyoko said reaching for hers.

"GO!" They said at the same time opening their envelopes. They both opened then and quickly read through them. They had just finished when there was a knock on a door they had not checked out yet.

"Hello," Aya said as she opened the door and then stepping back to let Ren and Rowan through.

"Did you two read these?" Rowan asked.

"We just did," Kyoko said checking it over and only reading what she was allowed to, "You will be playing Annabelle Kingston, a well breed English lady with a little bit of a wild side, she is currently married to well known actor George Kingston. Annabelle is a wonderful card player, and enjoys horseback riding with her husband. They are going on a trip to see the great wonders of Egypt. Before Annabelle starts to show, seeing how she just found out she will be having her first child in 7 months." Kyoko read off laughing. "Do I look like a pregnant woman to you three?" She asked.

"Well stand like this and they poof you tummy out." Aya said having Kyoko bend over slightly and stick her stomach out.

"Who are you two," Kyoko asked flushing pink from what Aya had her do.

"I am George Kingston, married to the beautiful Annabelle Kingston. I am the owner of a large shipping company. I enjoy hunting, horseback riding with my wife, and composing letters and poems. I am currently headed to Egypt with my wife, as a last vacation before she will have out first child." Ren read out loud with a believable English accent. Before kissing Kyoko's hand, she tried her best not to blush.

"And I am, John Smith, a well know explorer, heading to Africa to find wonderful treasures that will help my home land of Scotland. I enjoy hunting and a rather good hand of cards; I am single and not seeing any one. I have explored everything from America, to Mexico, to China. Africa will be my last big adventure in my 25 years before my ever loveable mother is making me marry, Lord Heart's daughter, Amy. I am wishing to never to return to marry the ugly girl." Rowan read, "I fall for the ever beautiful, Lauren Diamond, world renowned Treasure Hunter." Everyone smile at Rowan's character.

"Aya, what are you?" Kyoko asked realizing that she had not read hers.

"Lauren Diamond, world renowned Treasure Hunter, goes near and far to find unbelievable treasures, and had great success. When not looking for treasure I might have the patients to sit through a card game. I'm a bit of a loner but will talk to the right people. The only living relative known is an Uncle who studies lost treasures at Cambridge." Aya read out loud. "She has a fling with John Smith."

"So that's everyone," Kyoko said after a short silence.

"All we need to do know is get dress and report to the social car." Kyoko said rereading her note.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Aya asked grinning shooing Ren and Rowan out. They quickly changed and reported to the social car in character. Ren and Kyoko went first, walking close together holding hands and talking softly. Then came Aya and Rowan acting the part of world travelers, arguing about where the best views were. Aya's character was saying the view from the Aztecs Ceremonial Pyramids were the best, Rowan's character disagreed saying Pueblo Indians cities views were amazing.

They all entered the social room seeing John, Tammy, Mathew, and most of the cast already there. All working with the parts they were assigned. Tammy was a lady in waiting, called Tammy, to Lady Catharine played by one of the camera woman, and was dress in a simple out of fashion 1920's dress. Mathew was playing Arnold the Fourth, an English noble who was acquainted with George Kingston. John was playing James Wright a well know doctor. They motion for the four to get do their parts and be there characters. Kyoko sat down with Ren at a table playing bridge. Which Kyoko and Ren both surprisingly knew how to play. Aya and Rowan took an empty table and continued their conversation which had changed to food.

The morning continued slowly, finally it reached lunch everyone having fun playing there parts. There were a total of 15 people on _'the Mistress_' from the crew that had wanted to play the game. The others were on a separate train. John made sure everyone got on a train saying that everyone should ride a train at least once. The conductors came out and served everyone lunch. By that time Aya and Rowan were conversing with a writer on the best way to see America. At the bridge table the people learned that Kyoko not only knew how to play bridge but was unbelievably good at it, seeing how she had won around 250 dollars from the other players.

**(Please note, to keep my sanity I will be referring to everyone as their characters names)**

Then it happened, the train drove through a dark tunnel and the lights went out. A loud scream was heard. When the train drove out, Arnold the Fourth lay dead on the ground with 3 stab wounds in his torso. When seeing this, Annabelle screamed and fainted into George's arms, acting her part.

"Make way!" James yelled "I'm doctor," he said as the people separated. He did several kind of doctor like things and then pronounces him dead.

"No! He just has three bleeding stab wounds in his chest," Lauren said sipping her tea like nothing had happened.

"This means that the murder is among us!" Tammy wailed, playing her part rather well.

"If you ask me I think it is the Treasure Hunter," A random character said pointing at Aya.

"Excuse me but I don't think we should point fingers at any one!" Annabelle said.

"Besides, Lauren would have to get up if she wanted to kill Arnold the Fourth," John said, "And she was sitting next to me the whole time." Tammy looked flabbergasted.

"Besides, I have never even met him before today," Lauren said calmly.

"Then why are you taking his death so easily," Another random actor asked.

"Sir, when you have seen you business partner impaled by an ancient booby trap this hardly compares." Lauren said defending herself.

"I don't think any one actually meet Arnold the Fourth before today," John stated making a defense for everyone.

"I've had brief business with him, but nothing more than that," George said keeping an eye on Annabelle incase she fainted again.

"Dear friends if there is a murderer among us we must find him!" James said, "So that when we reach Egypt the murderer can be dealt with!" he added. Everyone nodded with agreement. No one dared to speak a word for fear of the dead. Several conductors came and took the body away to be kept cold.

"I suppose we start with the man himself," John said looking at the spot Arnold the Fourth used to be. "George Kingston was it?" He asked, George nodded, "You said that you had done business with him."

"Yes I have," George said nodding rubbing Annabelle's back. "He wanted a lot of money for a low quality item. I decided against buying from him." He said, "I meet him five times on two items none of which I bought."

"Wait," Lauren said standing up. "We are assuming that Arnold was the target," She said, "From what Mr. Kingston just told us it would make more sense if Mr. Kingston was the target."

"So what are you saying young lady?" James Wright asked.

"We are all assuming that Arnold the Fourth was the target," She said, "But what if he wasn't?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal. The production of the chapters might slow down from here on. I am writing a book based of of My Roses and Wolves and hoping to finish it, also school is starting in 2 weeks.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, I love all of you who reviewed and please keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat, I do however own a rather comfy pair of Batman converse though….**

**Note: Hey sorry for the delay, stuff happens and delays my wonderful (hopefully) writing. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Question to Ponder: Why do most people enjoy drinking cold water, but like warm showers?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**(To keep my sanity, everyone will be called by their characters names, same as the end of the last chapter. And a list of characters are, Kyoko- Annabelle Kingston, Ren- George Kingston, Rowan- John Smith, Aya- Lauren Diamond, John- James Wright, Tammy-Tammy the Lady in Waiting, Matthew- Arnold the Fourth a.k.a the dead guy)**

"Are you saying that one of us might be a target?" Tammy exclaimed snapping open a fan and started to fan herself furiously.

"Well from the people's statements so far no one seems to have and contact with Arnold the Fourth before this ride," John said adding to Lauren's point.

"And the murder weapon has been found," Lauren added calmly swishing her tea around in the cup. A silence went around the cabinet.

"We went through a tunnel and the lights went off," Annabelle said "That would make it rather hard to see who you were stabbing, and if they wanted to discard the object use to stab Arnold the Fourth out the window, we would have felt the breeze." She deducted.

"So that someone must have been close enough to who they thought was the target, and then stab them three times and then get rid of the object be for the lights came back on." George added.

"So we can say that anyone in the north end is less likely to be the murderer," James deducted. Lauren and John nodded.

"The light switch and the dead body are in the south side and any one making their way from the North side to the south side would have been felt or heard, it is not exactly roomy in here." George supplied.

"Okay so everyone from here on," John said marking of a spot in the middle of the apartment, "Will be questioned later, so please leave the apartment." He said motioning to them.

"Wait you stay," Annabelle said pointing to the waiter.

"Good eye, He moved science the accident." John said. The apartment was left with the characters of James, Tammy, Lauren, John, Annabelle, and George, the waiter, Lady Catharine, the other card players, and two middle class, men on younger and one older.

"So it is most likely that the murderer is one of us," Lauren said for the first time standing up and moving to look at the body. When she did her eyebrows rose.

"What is it Miss. Diamond?" Annabelle asked curiously.

"Doctor Wright missed something," She said looking over the body before reaching up and flipping up be shirt. " Arnold the Fourth was stabbed five times, meaning that the murderer wanted to be sure he was dead, or the murderer is actually a murderess."

"Why do you say that?" Tammy asked.

"Well, in the past I have noticed that a man will strike less times with a knife that a women." Lauren said, "A women will strike more times because, A. she is weaker and needs to strike more to actually kill, or B. she is paranoid and wants to make sure that her victim is actually dead. Or it could be a weak man."

"Then your convicting yourself," Tammy said pointing at her smiling triumphantly.

"Maybe, Tammy was it?" Annabelle asked, "We so be wondering on why you are so keen to pin this on Miss. Diamond, besides from the way that the way the body is positioned from the fall, she would have had to get up and stab him in the back instead of the front." She added.

"Good point another reason why it might not be Lauren," John said.

"Why is it another reason?" Annabelle asked confused.

"It is disrespectful and cowardly to stab someone in the back," George explained to his wife. "And does that seem like Miss. Diamond's personality?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So that leaves, Lady Catharine, Tammy, Mr. Clubs, and I'm said to say Annabelle." Lauren said pointing to each person. "Even though she has pointed several key things out she is still sadly a suspect." She added seeing George's angry face.

"Young lady why am I included in this?' Mr. Clubs asked.

"Well, you are rather old and the elderly do tend to be weaker," Lauren said, "But that is the only reason, just like the only reason I included Mrs. Kingston is because she is a women." She explained.

"So Lady Catharine, are you sure you have not met Arnold the Fourth before?" John asked looking over at the elderly lady.

"I once had a son named Arnold, but he was Arnold the Third," She started, "But sadly we lost him in the war," Everyone's eyebrows went up. If Arnold the Third somehow managed to survive that would make Arnold the Fourth Lady Catharine's grandson.

"Mr. Kingston when did you meet Arnold the Fourth last on business?" John asked.

"About two months ago," George said remembering "I wanted to tell him in person that the deal he offered wasn't going to work."

"I had tagged along because I was going to buy a new hat for a visit Lady Catharine's," Annabelle added and then suddenly realized that she had connected Arnold the Fourth to Lady Catharine.

"So that would be why Arnold the Fourth, a business man who was losing money, paid more money to ride on a train to Egypt for no apparent reason," James Wright said. Everyone looked at the young doctor. "Well he must have heard Lady Catharine's name and thought that maybe that she was his grandmother."

"But why?" Tammy asked.

"Like Lauren said, he was losing money," John said seeing James point. "That was the reason his prices were so high."

"So the desperate man does some research and somehow deludes himself into thinking that Lady Catharine, a wealthy noble, is his grandmother." James said finishing his thought.

"But Lady Catharine already knows her son is dead," Tammy said softly so the Lady couldn't hear seeing how the elderly lady was falling asleep.

"But did she ever get a body?" James asked, Tammy shook her head, "So I figure that Arnold the Fourth's plan was to get on board and seem like a charming young man to Lady Catharine, and accidently end up in the same hotel and manage to become very close to her. And then come up with a very convincing story of how Arnold the Third escaped death and somehow never returned home."

"Which leads me to think," Lauren said. "Annabelle, if Lady Catharine died who gets her money?" She asked looking at the young lady. Annabelle leaned back into her husband and thought for a moment.

"She has no family, and she has no close friends, my mother was her last close friend, and she died a year ago." Annabelle said, "I visit her out of respect of my mother, but we are hardly close, and I told her not to include me in her will. So that would leave her staff."

Everyone's gaze shifted to the bored looking Lady in Waiting, when the lady felt everyone's gaze she looked at them. "Are you saying that I killed him?" Tammy exclaimed.

"I don't think he was your target," Lauren said, "You saw Arnold the Fourth and knew that Lady Catharine would believe his story, so you were going to kill Lady Catharine before Arnold the Fourth could even get close to her." Everyone's eyes went to the young lady in waiting.

"Of course," John said, "A court would not believe Arnold the Fourths story and the money would follow the will, which I'm guessing names you as the inheritor." He said making perfect sense of it.

"And look where the light switch is," Annabelle said pointing to the switch just behind Tammy's head. Everyone looked at the fuming lady in waiting.

"You all think you're so clever don't you but you'll see soon enough that being clever won't save you," Then the young lady dashed up and bolted towards the emergency door and dived out.

"That was interesting," Lauren said looking out, just as someone started clapping. Everyone turned to see and unfamiliar man.

**(Everyone is back to normal, for now)**

"Who are you?" Ren asked being the first to break out of character.

"I'm Louie DeVille," The man said, "I am the man who organized all of this for President Lory." He added still seeing the confused looks.

"So you made up the plot?" Kyoko asked.

Louie nodded, "However I wasn't expecting for you to figure it out so quickly. I assumed you would all split up and work in teams prolonging the game," The man said with a laugh. "But then again Actors always do surprise you." He said waving and Tammy and Matthew reentered the apartment. "Next time I should listen to the advice given." He added.

"So the game was supposed to be longer?" Aya asked. Louie DeVille nodded.

"It was suppose to last 2 days," He said.

"Well then make the others figure it out." Rowan said somehow magically picking up on Aya's brain waves.

"Others?" Louie asked.

"Yha we dismissed a lot of people thinking that they were irrelevant to the plot," Ren said picking up on the two's thoughts.

"Seeing how it is already late tell them that they get to interview us in the morning and see how their conclusion is different than ours." Kyoko said.

"Yes that sounds like fun, what if I do this….." Louie trailed of and then smile at the actors who were left, "I shall see you all in the morning, Good Night." Louie said mysteriously, before waving and leaving the apartment.

"That was odd," John said looking after the man.

"So would you four like to read through your scripts?" Tammy asked handing them out. The four sighed but nodded and everyone got comfy.

Two hours later and several additional scenes the four actors were able to return to their apartments. As soon as they entered Aya flopped down on the nearest made up bed.

"That was different," Kyoko commented and started to take off her costume.

"I sure was," Aya said looking at the ceiling. "Maybe we should mess with the extras tomorrow." She said sitting up once Kyoko was out of her costume and in normal clothes.

"Aya it's not very nice to trick people," Kyoko commented looking over at the natural red head.

"Not trick though off," She said grinning.

"You want to throw the extras off the train!" Kyoko exclaimed drawing conclusions from her experience with the dare devil red head.

"No I could get arrested for that," She said shaking her head with slight laughter. "Look we already know who the murder it right?" She said Kyoko nodded. "What if we make it seem like some on else did it, and not Tammy."

"Or we could ask Louie DeVille to make it so the extras would think that were hiding something and then assume things." Kyoko said getting up off the chair she was sitting in to tell the boys her genius plan.

"I think that is a great idea," Rowan said once he and Rowan had been told of the plan.

"So now we just have to find Louie DeVille." Ren said thinking. 'How do we find him?" He asked looking at the three actors.

"Maybe the 'push this if you wish to talk to Louie DeVille' button on the wall will work," Aya said sarcastically.

"Good idea," Kyoko said pushing a button that Aya did not see that said 'push this if you want to talk to Louie DeVille'. Aya, Rowan and Ren all exchanged looks as Kyoko pushed it. Within minutes there was a knock on their door. Ren answered it and was surprised to see Louie DeVille standing there.

"You Rang?" He asked in a very Lurch like way. All for exchanged glances and then told Louie their idea. He nodded and smile when he heard it. And they sat down and figured out everyone's secret.

James Wright was really a farm boy who faked his name to match a high up soldier he had accidentally killed in the war to become a doctor, Tammy's was that she was the killer, Lady Catharine's was that Arnold the Third was not the son of her late husband but a result of a one night stand, Arnold the Fourth had no secret, Annabelle's secret was that L.R Banks a top writer, George's was that he worked for the government and though his company was real it didn't make as much as everyone thought it did, John's was that he was escaping his marriage to Amy Heart, and Lauren's was that she was really Amy Heart and the ugly women that John had meet was her younger half sister.

After they had came up with everyone's secret Louie left to give the little sheets of paper to the rest of the people who were being investigated.

"Tomorrow will be very interesting," Aya said giggling evily.

"Aya?" Rowan asked speaking for everyone in the apartment.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Are you going to change out of your costume?" He asked noting that Aya was still in her adventure outfit.

"Nope," She answered with a wide smile.

* * *

**So thats the end of this chapter, please don't hate me if its horrible, it wrote it in under 3 hours.**

**I love all of you who review and find it amazing that people really do read what I write. :) Please keep reviewing!**

**And to all of you who sit and read through my ramblings I thank you and ask a question. If I came up with my own story and published it in the real world, (not the computer) would any of you wonderful people read it?**

**Any way Bye Bye, the next chapter will be posted sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any other Manga! I wish that I did but I don't.**

**Note: Sorry for the unbelievably long delay, I'm sure no one was heartbroken though. So this is the next chapter as you can tell, so enjoy and review! **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Kyoko woke up the next morning and had to pause to remember where she was. The steady rhythmic sound of the train had lulled her to sleep, and she was assuming that they were refueling seeing how the rhythmic sound had stopped.

She pulled her out of her bunk and saw that Aya had already disappeared, meaning that hell had frozen over and she willingly got up early, or that it was already late morning. When she saw the stream of light come through blinds of the window she went with the second thought.

"Rise and shine sunshine," Kyoko heard as Aya came in. "I got you breakfast," Kyoko looked up and saw a muffin in her hand.

"Thanks," Kyoko said taking it. "What time is it?" She asked looking over at Aya. Aya shrugged and flopped into a chair.

"All I know is somehow we are in China," Aya said causing Kyoko to choke. "Everyone was surprise except John; somehow we crossed over to the main land." She said, "I managed to get that where headed to Russia out of a train, what do you call them…..Helper? Hand?" Aya asked and stated in the same sentence. Kyoko shrugged.

"We do the whole thing we suggested to Louie Deville in 2 hours so get up and dressed." Aya said standing up, and Kyoko saw that she was already in costume. To be honest Kyoko wasn't even sure that Aya took it off to begin with. Kyoko stood up and grabbed the dress that served as her costume. She changed and stepped out into the hall way.

"Hey Kyoko," She heard, she turned and saw Ren walking towards her. "I just found out where the train is heading to," He said grinning.

"Russia right?" She asked him and he looked at her confused. "Aya mentioned it." She said shrugging. He nodded looking slightly dejected that he didn't get to tell her. Kyoko laughed realizing that he didn't relies that he was doing it.

"What?" Ren asked his head snapped up at the sound.

"Nothing," She said shaking her head laughing. He raised an eyebrow, causing Kyoko to laugh even harder. "It was just a look on your face," She said falling victim to Ren's puppy dog eyes.

"Come on," he said a smile playing across his lips. "We have to go be interrogated by 'the extras'." He said making his voice go all mysterious at the end.

"It sounds so fun," Kyoko said sarcastically dancing past him and kissing him quickly and softly. Ren grabbed her arm and kissed her again.

"Only when you say it," He murmured causing her to blush slightly. "Shall we?" He asked taking her hand and slipping into character, grinning slightly. Kyoko laughed and nodded.

They quickly entered the dining cart and made their way over to wear Aya and Rowan were sitting. They sat down just as Louie DeVille entered the car. His looming shape filled up the entire car demanding the silence that had filled the car on his entrance.

"As you all know there has been a slight change in the plan," Louie said in a soft raspy voice sending chills down everyone's spine. "Today you will be separated into groups of 4 and will be interviewing the suspects and they tell us which one is the murderer. But I forewarn you everyone on this train has their own secrets." He finished in a raspy voice. His looming figure left the car and another less important figure stepped into view. He listed of the groups and who they would interview first. They were also given several clues that we to point them in a direction.

After several hours of answering questions, including are you single, Kyoko was tired and was hiding in her room with Ren and Aya. None of them was really sure where Rowan had disappeared off to.

"This has been a long day," Kyoko said doing a very un-Kyoko thing and snuggling up to Ren. Aya snorted in agreement from her upside down position on one of the fold out chairs.

"You do have to admit it was nice to act without a camera in your face," Ren commented looking relaxed as he played with Kyoko's hair.

"SAVE ME!" Rowan yelled bursting into the room and closing the door shut behind him. He was panting and red in the face.

"What did you do now?" Aya asked not even moving a muscle to look at him.

"I thought that it might be fun to mess with the teams a little bit, you know throw them off a little," Rowan started.

"Is this going to be a long story?" Kyoko asked from her very comfy looking position.

"Yes is it? Because we have the revealing in an hour." Ren added both enjoying messing with Rowan just a tad.

"No its not," Rowan said, "Any way I was messing with a team when Louie DeVille saw my plan and that man got the scariest look on his face, it might have been the scariest thing I had ever seen." Rowan finished breathing in.

"Scarier than Barney?" Aya asked her lover playing on his fear.

"Well…. Second scariest thing I have ever seen," He said after thinking for a second.

"Will all personal please report to the dining room, I repeat all personal please report to the dining room," Louie's voice came in over the intercom. "And Rowan I am scarier than Barney" he added causing Rowan to almost faint.

The four stepped out of the compartment and followed the hallway into the dining room. All of the teams were sitting in their respective teams. Louie grinned at Rowan as he came in causing him to cringe into Aya.

"So will every one please sit down?" Louie asked waving to the chairs. After everyone sat down Louie pulled out a deep vanilla colored envelope. "Now all of the teams decided to work together and the answer they came up with is…."

**Muahahahahahaha **

**I am immensely sorry for several things, first being that I have not updated this story in forever. Second being that this chapter is so short. It is smaller because I am attempting to be cool and write a cliff hanger….please tell me if I succeed or fail. **

**For all of you people who want to hear my excuses hear they are. I have been wrapped up in writing an original story, which is actually based off of the T.V show I use in this story, funny huh? **

**Also I have received a part in a play, so everyone who knows who the March Hare is, you're amazing. For some odd reason no one relies that the March Hare can be played by a girl, and that he is the drunken rabbit at the Tea Party Scene….oh, well.**

**Also the major thing that is sucking away my creativity is the horrible thing called school, spelled p-r-i-s-o-n, yup that horrible thing started over a month ago. **

**Any way so long Read and Review, tell me if it sucks or not! **


	13. DUDE you can name your chapters!

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Skip Beat!1**

**Note: Okay this is the next chapter seeing how it comes after the last one….any way hope you enjoy! Please make sure to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"And the answer they came up with is," Louie DeVille said opening the envelope. "Mrs. Kingston." He said slightly shocked.

"Mrs. Kingston?" Rowan said in is John persona. The people nodded at him.

"So Mrs. Kingston did you kill Arnold the Fourth?" Louie DeVille asked shooting Rowan a glare.

"Obviously not!" Kyoko exclaimed her voice soaring in to a high sequel as Ren slipping into his concerned husband role interjected. (Though in a latter conversation Rowan and Aya believed that he wasn't even acting for that role)

"Mr. DeVille as you can see my wife could not hurt a fly," He said rubbing Kyoko's back as she pretended to be in a state of shock.

"It's true I saw the lady stop a man earlier from killing a fly and pushed the fly out the window." Aya said in her Lauren uncaring persona. Ren shot her a glare as she downed some pretend wine from a glass. "So John is it your turn or mine?" She asked backing out of the conversation and back into the card game she had started.

"Miss Diamond the players have come up with a comment on you too." Louie said coughing to get her attention again. He turned to the envelope. "If Mrs. Kingston did not do it your next suspect would be the one and only Lauren Diamond."

"Well that's disheartening." Aya said turning back to her cards. The other players in the car sent her a look. "What?" She asked.

"Miss Diamond a man has died and you did it." A player called from a table. Aya, perfectly in character looked up with haunting eyes.

"Mr. DeVille, I did not kill Arnold the Fourth, as you remember John was sitting across from me the entire time and could have told you if I had moved." She said, "And may I point out that I was the first one to lend a helping hand in this investigation?" She added.

"So it seems that the players have struck out." Louie said putting the envelope in his jacket pocket.

"So who was it?" A random person asked.

"The answer to this intriguing story is Tammy the lady in waiting," Louie said to the crowd. A murmur went around the room.

"But that seemed to be the obvious answer." Another person said.

"Exactly," Louie said with a smile, "You decided that the most obvious answer wouldn't be the right one so you skipped over the possibility." He said and then continues to tell those different reasons and the different peoples secrets.

"So I suppose that this little game is done," Aya said out of Lauren's persona.

"Yes you may all do what you please. The train will be pulling into a station in 3 hours. " Louie said stepping out of the car. The group of four looked over at the groups of players and decided that the safest place would be inside their cabins.

So after Aya snagged several games out of a cupboard she randomly found, the crew headed back to their cabins. Where they tried to figure out what game to play, finally settling on playing with cards.

"So it is poker!" Aya said dealing out the cards.

"So have you all gotten the scripts for this episode?" Kyoko asked.

"No, Tammy said that she would give them to us in an hour though," Ren said wining the hand and grabbing the pot. (Which consisted of four pennies, a shoe and a lint roller.)

"So what do you think it is about?" Rowan asked offhandedly.

"I overheard something about and explosion." Ren said using the lint roller he had just won on his shirt.

"I heard a high speed chase," Aya said with a slight dreamy look on her face, as this time she won the pot, which consisted of the lint roller, 6 tacks and a stray piece of lucky charms cereal.

"Sounds weird," Kyoko said leaning against Ren, who was sitting next to her. It was at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Door," Aya called out as Rowan got up to go see who it was.

"Thanks," Rowan said taking a bag and then slammed the door in someone's face. Behind it they heard muffled yells.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked looking over at him.

"A stupid blond," Rowan said passing around the scripts that the blond had delivered. "Ow." He added as Aya smacked him with the script he had just handed her. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know," She responded, "I just felt like hitting you," She added as an afterthought.

"So this is our next show," Ren said opening the script. "I take it that this is not part of the script." He said pulling out a rather skimpy night gown and a note. Kyoko paled and Aya and Rowan looked half way between disgusted and wanting to laugh.

"I hope not," Rowan said, "I don't think that Ren Tsuruga could pull that off," He added sending himself and Aya into an uncontrollable laughter.

"I'll be right back," Ren said standing up. He opened up the door to find the same blond from the day before standing there.

"So what's your answer?" She asked apparently trying to be seductive.

"That I think you should find someone else." He responded handing her the night gown. She looked at him disbelieving.

"What?" She asked her voice squealing. Her voice caused several people relaxing in their rooms to look out into the hallway. "How could you not want too?" She exclaimed again. But then she notice Kyoko's red hair, and she tipped over the edge.

And that is when she learned not to mess with Kyoko. Even the people watching learned that they defiantly will not mess with Kyoko. Within a few seconds the blond launched herself at Kyoko. Ren caught her and through her back and Rowan and Aya stepped out into the hallway. All of them looked like they could commit murder.

"Ren stop," Kyoko said grabbing his hand. "Aya and Rowan are already enough to deal with her." She added calming Ren down. And then they saw Louie DeVille enter the hallway. Within seconds Aya and Rowan had their dilemma of what torture they could do to the blond.

"Louie?" Aya asked literally dancing up to talk to the tall man. The talk man listened to the problem and nodded. "Miss if you would come with me?" he asked the blond who was starting to worry. As Louie lead the blond away the four stepped back into the room.

"What the hell did you three think you were doing?" Kyoko said chewing them out. All three of them looked to the ground. "You could have ruined your careers!" She continued and then went on for several minutes.

"Kyoko!" Ren finally said stopping the girl who was almost in tears now. She slumped forward crying.

"Why would you do that?" Kyoko said from her slumped position.

"Kyoko," Ren said kneeling next to her. "We care a lot about you and don't want to see you hurt." He said softly. "I personally don't care what might have happened." Ren continued neither of them noticing that Aya and Rowan had slipped out of the room. "Kyoko, I don't care if you run away screaming from me I will always look out for you no matter what." he added pulling her up.

"Why?' She asked still crying slightly. She looked up in to Ren's face and understood completely.

"Because Kyoko Mogami I am in love with you," He added looking down at her waiting for her to run away screaming any moment.

Instead the small girl looked up at him and smiled. Knowing somehow that he had meant every word of it, she believed that he loved her. Ren seeing that she wasn't going to run away, finally smiled back.

"Koun Huzuri, I think I love you too," Kyoko responded causing Ren to kiss her. The kiss relaying everything her wanted to say back, the happiness and joy and everything else. But then Kyoko broke away, "You do know that if you leave me I might come after you with a chainsaw right?" She asked him with a smile lightening up her beautiful face.

"I've been letting you hang out with Aya too much haven't I?" Was his only response to it.

"_I take offense to that,_" Aya called out from where ever Rowan and she had slunk off to.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Finally after the immensely eventful train ride, the train pulled to a stop in a town called, This-is-where-you-are-have-fun-and-leave-soon. John led the way down a dirt path and into a rather large inn for a very small town.

"Okay everyone get in go to bed and be up for the shooting by 7 a.m. tomorrow," John said ushering everyone inside. "You four are with me." John called out to the four. The nodded and ignored Aya who was on the verge of crying about having to get up early again.

"Aya you'll be fine stop whining," Rowan said looking over at his lover.

"Do you want to wake up in a Barney suit again?" Aya asked smiling at him.

"No ma'm" He said and continued walking.

"What did she do?" Ren asked.

"And where did she get a barney suit?" Kyoko asked both of them looking confused. And then they both decided that it was Aya, you didn't want to know.

"Here we are," John said opening a house door. Fortunately it seemed to be abandoned, so no crazy Russian lady was standing there ready to shoot them. "This is a house we will be using tomorrow so I need you to be familiar with it so you are staying here." John added and then turned around. "Bye," He added and before the four could say anything was out the door. The four turned to look around the small house.

"Gee thanks," Rowan said to the empty space that was John. A loud noise set off in the back of the house rattled against the walls and flew out the frount door. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to your one night stay in a haunted house."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey I wrote this on a suger high so I most likly sucks...I tried to not be random which means it is boreing...so any way tell me how bad this sucks and I will update sometime in the future...i think...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Authors note: I suppose I should apologize for not updating…..but you probably don't really care. So onwards with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to your one night stay in a haunted house."_

Kyoko looked over at Rowan, and started laughing. "Come on it is not a haunted house," She said laughing. Ren, who had paled, tried to bring back the color to his face. Kyoko did it for him when she grabbed his hand.

"You okay Ren?" Aya asked smirking.

"I'm fine." Ren said.

"Are you sure?' Kyoko asked suddenly worried she looked up at Ren's still slightly red face, she stood up on tip-toe to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine, Kyoko," He said as he stepped further into the house. The floor boards creaked as the four ventured into the dark rooms of the house.

"There," Aya suddenly yelled. The three actors jumped and followed Aya's pointed finger. A fire place was in a corner of the room.

"Great does anyone have a match?" Kyoko asked noticing a supply of firewood next to the fireplace.

"Does anyone have a match, you're always so funny Koko." Aya said laughing as she reached into her bag and produced what looked like a mini flame thrower. Everyone ran for cover as Aya cackled manically. She pulled something and a tiny little flame sparked at the end of it. She held it to the logs and they quickly lit, spreading warmth through the room.

Kyoko, Ren , and Rowan snuck out from there hiding places and sat in front of the fire.

"I wonder why we have to stay here." Rowan asked looking around the room.

"Probably one of Lory's ideas," Ren said sighing as he leaned back against a broken arm chair. Kyoko sat next to him for extra warmth, blushing only slightly.

"Well then," Aya said, "Maybe we should all just fall asleep and mess up his plan." She said producing several sleeping bags and blankets.

"Where are you getting all of this stuff?" Ren asked looking at the blankets. When they all looked towards Aya, they saw that she had already fallen asleep. They all shook their heads and followed.

"Rise and Shine!" John's voice yelled the next morning. The four actors were jerked from their sleep. John backed off when a very dark aura was produced from Aya as she muttered something about murder.

"Good Morning," Kyoko replied cheerily. The boys just nodded seeing how they were still slightly dazed from just waking up.

"We have the costume trailers set up for you," John said, "Go get dressed and then we can shoot." He added walking back out of the house. The four all got up and stretched. They stumbled out into the daylight and quickly saw dozens of workers milling around, and extras being made up.

"How late did we sleep?" Ren asked looking at his watch, his eyes widened. "We should get going," He said all of them nodded and ran off to find their trailers.

Half an hour later, all four of them were sitting waiting for their scenes to come up as John yelled at a the blond that had seemed to be causing so much trouble, for well….a stupid blond. **(For the record I have nothing against blonds! It's just so much fun to make fun of them.)**

"Ayame, Kyoko, were going to skip a head and film the scene where you are talking about the two boys and what you think about them." John called out, finally getting the blond to do what she was supposed to do. "Get the cars ready!" He continued calling out to one of the various crew members.

The two girls nodded and headed out to where John had told them they would be shooting the scene. Two high speed European cars waited there for them. Kyoko looked over at Ayame and both girls grin.

"Places, soon people, get ready!" John called out. Kyoko went to the red car, and Ayame the blue. Both girls slid in waiting for the signal of the start of the scene.

"3,2,1 Action," John called out, and a man dropped a flag for the girls. The two engines revved in harmony, and then sped off.

_"Tala, what do you think of them?" Lily's voice asked over the radios they had, Lily's on her wrist, and Tala's in her ear._

_"You do relies that they have radios too, right?" Tala asked her eyes narrowing._

_"Tala, I've turned off their radios receiving for the moment. I need to know what you think, I don't want to get in a tight spot because you think that they or incapable or don't trust them." Lily added. Her car took a sharp turn off road. _

_"From what I can tell, they are somewhat trust worthy," Tala responded. "And I don't think that they are incapable." She added, her car taking a sudden U-turn, before going off road. "They will do for this mission." Tala added._

_"Good," Lily said. "It's always nice to know that your partner trusts the two boys you have been training for the last month. Especially when you're going against zombies." Lily responded. _

_"I got to go I'm coming up on my target," Tala said. _

_"Be safe," Lily responded. _

_"I will, see you on the other side." Tala said turning her radio off, as the car starts plowing through zombies._

_The view spans out, you see the red car zooming off in one direction, and two motorbikes in another direction. In the area Tala's was, there is a huge explosion._

_"This is Wolf, calling out, target 1 is down, I'll head to target 2," _

"Cut, check the gate," John called out, a signal was set out to the two girls to drive back. The cars came racing back, Tala's car had dings in it, seeing how they dropped things in it to get sound effects.

The cars came to a screeching halt and both girls stepped out of them.

"That was so awesome!" Tala yelled out to the crew. A ripple of laughter followed the statement.

"You also got it in one take," John said smiling. "Okay Ren and Rowan's motorbike scenes are up." He said signaling the two boys to get ready. The two boys nodded and grabbed the helmets. They both kicked the motorbikes in to gear and waited for the signal to start.

"3,2,1, Action!" The signal went out and the two boys were off, looking like they were going even faster than the two cars.

_"Levon you there?" Rowan's voice came across the microphone._

_"Yup, I'm here," Levon's voice answered back._

_"Did you ever think you were going to go kill zombies, when you moved?" Rowan's voice asked, a tone trying to make what they were doing seem lighter. _

_"I always thought you took zombies down with chainsaws," Levon's answer came over the microphones with a laugh. "Who knew blowing them up did the same thing?" He added._

_Laughter came over the radio on both sides. The boys neared their targets, grabbing the specialized bombs they had been giving by Lily and Tala. The first few zombies began popping up in the distance. After more than 15 appeared they through the bombs as far as they could. Levon's telekinesis carried them the rest of the way._

_They motorbikes quickly turned, so fast that the boys were almost parallel with the ground, before suddenly straightening out speeding at top speed away from the recently thrown bombs. The bombs went off as the blue car appeared, keeping even with the two motorbikes._

_"This is Wolf, with the two newbies, their target has been hit, were heading your way Rose," _

"Cut, please tell me we got that!" John said spinning in happiness at how the four were acting.

"We got it!" A random film guy yelled out.

The four returned to the main set, all four receiving praise from John. I suppose after dealing with a blond that took 20 minutes to say her one line, and then another 30 for the rest, getting a difficult scene in one take was good.

The rest of the shooting went by fast and soon they were back on the train heading home. Compared to the eventful ride there, the ride back was uneventful. Other than Kyoko beating everyone on the train in a poker tournament, Ayame performing some sort of dance on the top of the train while everyone screamed for her to get back in the train, Ren hitting his head 8 times because of the low ceilings and bunks, and Rowan trying to get everyone under control that is.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Home sweet home," Ren said as he unlocked his apartment, and letting Kyoko in. He set the take out they had picked up on the way home on the table. They quickly put their suitcases in their respective bedrooms, and quickly eat the take out. Well, Kyoko forced Ren to eat his, but he still ate it.

"Well that was an eventful trip," Kyoko said grinning after they had finished their meal.

"Indeed it was," Ren said with a smile. "But I believe that I promised you I would take you on a date," He added. Kyoko nodded, and then paused.

"You already took me to the amusement park though." She said, almost sounding as if she was protesting.

"I was think maybe a dinner or something," Ren said, Kyoko looked up at him and started to say something. "Kyoko, I am allowed to spend money on the girl I love." He said, and she paused smiling.

"Okay then, dinner sounds good," She said smiling. She stood up picking up the take out dishes.

"I can do that," Ren said standing up as well.

"You bought, the least I can do is clean up," Kyoko said, using Ren's normal excuse.

Ren sighed and smiled, "I'll go watch T.V then." He said moving off to take a seat in his couch, and he began to flip through channels.

"All done!" Kyoko exclaimed as she came out of the kitchen. Ren paused in his channel surfing and looked up at her. "I love that story!" She exclaimed. Ren looked back at his T.V and was shocked to find the familiar opening of _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Have you seen the American version?" Ren asked her.

"I'm afraid not," She said, "The Fuwa's didn't have a T.V, so I never really watched many films." She said.

"Would you like to watch it?" Ren asked, Kyoko looked slightly red, but nodded enthusiastically. "Then come on," He said pulling gently on her arm. She sat next to him and curled up to watch the movie.

Ren stretched after waking up the next morning, when he realized he was in his living room. He also realized that his T.V was on, and that Kyoko was still asleep next to him. He looked back to the T.V, the movie had changed to Cinderella, and he quickly thought to himself.

He could go back to sleep because it was his day off. He could also call Jelly, so she could make him look different so he could take Kyoko on a normal date. He might want Jelly to make over Kyoko, not only would she love it, but she had become more popular since the release of Roses and Wolves.

Deciding that the second choice was the better, he carefully stood up making sure not to disturb Kyoko. He gently put a blanket over her and reached for his phone.

"Hello, Jelly Woods speaking!" The girls bubbly voice answered the phone on the 3 ring.

"Hey, this is Ren," Ren said softly moving away from Kyoko so she could sleep.

"Oh, hey Ren, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I need a favor," He said.

"What is it? Got a girl you need to snag?" She asked knowing of his crush on Kyoko. Lory had told her weeks ago.

"Will you promise not to tell the boss?" Ren asked.

"I promise, and I always keep my promises, as you know," Jelly said knowing it was going to be something big.

"I got Kyoko, but I want to take her on a normal date around people," Ren started.

"Well, then congratulations on the first part," Jelly said exuberant. "And I can guess the second part. You know that if you take her out on a date as yourself, the press will be all over it in a heartbeat. So you want me to come make you all pretty so you can take Kyoko on a normal date, and not tell the world, or Lory, that you are going out with her." She finished.

"Exactly, I don't think she wants to go public yet," he said, knowing that she wasn't ready to go public yet.

"Ren, don't forget the fact that she isn't 18 yet either." Jelly added knowing that it had already slipped his mind. "Tell you what, I'll be there with outfits and all my make up, and hair supplies in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Jelly," Ren said smiling.

"Don't thank me, I'm fully intending in charging Lory for this." Jelly added with a laugh as she hung up the phone.

Ren grinned slightly at the woman's antics and walked back into his living room. He looked down at Kyoko, studying her sleeping face. He smiled as she turned and started to wake up.

"Morning," Ren said, leaning over the couch to kiss her slightly.

"Morning," She replied smiling. She sat up and looked around. "I should make breakfast," She said seeing the time.

"Don't worry about it," Ren said shrugging. Kyoko shot him a look.

"I am going to go take a shower, and then get dressed, and then I am going to make you eat breakfast." She said smiling. Her own brand of scare formed, and Ren quickly nodded.

"Don't forget I'm taking you out today." Ren called out as Kyoko walked off. "And don't try to get out of it." He added, before she could protest.

He heard the shower start to run, and the knock on the door. He opened to door and saw Jelly standing there will all of her supplies. She pushed her way past Ren and in to his apartment.

Ren watched in mild amusement as Jelly set all equipment up, which seemed to be a lot for just a simple cover up. Then Ren remembered, nothing was simple with Jelly.

"Okay, you are going blond today!" Jelly said as the shower stopped. "Hey, Kyoko get ready because I'm attacking your head next!" Jelly called out down the hallway.

Ren heard, Kyoko's yelp of surprise. Then her head peaking out behind the corner.

"Jelly?" She asked recognizing the woman from her Sestu days.

"You bet," Jelly replied winking. "I'm fiddling with you and your man over there so you too can go on a date today." She added. Kyoko turned red at Ren being called 'her man'. She quickly retreated down the hall to change. "You can sit in my chair now," Jelly said motioning to the chair she had taken from Ren's kitchen.

Jelly looked over Ren's died black head and smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I am really sorry in the delay. This chapter probably isn't the best, and isn't the longest but I'm hoping its okay! Please read and review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Author's Note: …Does there have to be an author's note? Well any way, I am sorry about the spelling mistakes and the grammar mistakes. I will try work on catching them! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"So Ren, red or blond?" Jelly asked absent mindedly.

"Do I really get to pick?" Ren asked.

"No I just thought I would ask." She said as she started messing with Ren's head. Luckily for him the hair cream smelled fantastic. Unfortunately for Ren the bottle that Jelly through away looked purple on the inside and read semi-permanent on the outside of it.

Ren heard the sound of Kyoko's footstep's coming back down the hall. He watched from the corner of his eye as she watched Jelly for a few moments, and then continued on to standing in front of him.

"Jelly do you think Ren can eat while you are doing his hair?" Kyoko asked after several seconds of thought.

"Yes, he should be able to eat," Jelly said laughing as she felt Ren stiffen at the comments on him eating. Kyoko smiled and walked off to make some form of food to shove down Ren's throat.

"You know, if I keep eating, I'm going to have to start working out more." Ren commented to Kyoko as she came back with toast and eggs.

"If you ate normally, you would already be exercising and my force feeding you wouldn't make you gain weight." Kyoko replied, and shoved the toast in Ren's mouth when he went to protest. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I don't care if it is already 11." She added

_So Kyoko isn't afraid to push Ren around when it comes to his health. I wonder what would happen if Kyoko got sick, or ignored her health. Still, most girls would ring Ren dry for money, and from what I've heard, Kyoko almost refuses to have anything paid for by Ren._ Jelly looked at the unusual couple. She smiled at the fact that they had come together on their own, despite the antics of Lory.

"Jelly what are you planning for me?" Kyoko asked, Jelly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the red head. Ren had giving up and was now eating on his own.

"It's a surprise," Jelly said winking.

"Please tell me?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I will not," Jelly said using up ever last bit of her will power. "I am finished with Ren for the moment." Jelly said motioning for Kyoko to sit in another chair. "His will have to dry before I can do anything else. He is also going to stay in that chair." She added when Ren went to stand up.

"I was just going to put the dirty dish in the kitchen," Ren said, acting as innocent as he could be.

"No, sit back in that chair; you are going to see your hair when your entire look is finished. Not a moment before or after." Jelly added. Ren sighed dramatically causing Kyoko to laugh.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Ren asked. His impatience was getting the better of him.

_He must be really nervous. _Jelly thought to herself. In the entire time she had ever worked on Ren, he always never complained about being bored.

"Here, it's the morning paper; I stole it from your mail box." Jelly said handing a newspaper to him.

Ren, gave her a look, but opened up the paper. Jelly satisfied that he wasn't going to sneak off, busied herself with Kyoko's hair. She started whistling to herself when she noticed that Kyoko was fidgeting. _I suppose Ren isn't the only one who is nervous. _Jelly thought to herself.

"Can I make a phone call?" Ren asked, pulling Jelly once again out of her own thoughts. Jelly gave him a look. "Please, it is important." He added, giving him an almost identical look to the one that Kyoko had given her earlier. Jelly sighed and nodded. Ren nodded his head in thanks and pulled out his cell phone.

"Kyoko darling, you are finished." Jelly said smiling, blocking Ren's view. Then a slightly evil plan formed in her mind. Jelly quickly moved Kyoko out the room, and handed her the cloth's bag that was for one of her later appointments.

"Ren, I just have to fix your hair and then you can change." Jelly said returning to the living room.

"Where did you take Kyoko?" Ren asked as she started fixing the tall man's hair.

"She is changing," Jelly said with a grin, finishing Ren's hair. Then the surprised yelp was heard from down the hallway. Ren looked at Jelly panicked and then took off down the hallway. Jelly followed trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Kyoko are you alright?" Ren asked knocking on Kyoko's bedroom door, not noticing the look on Jelly's face.

"I'm fine," Kyoko voice came out, not sounding fine at all.

"You don't sound fine!" Ren exclaimed. "I'm coming in." Ren said reaching forward to turn the doorknob.

"Don't!" Kyoko's panicked voiced yelled out, stopping Ren in his tracks. "I think Jelly should come in instead." He voice called out changing from panicked tone to an embarrassed one. "I think there might have been a mix up with the cloths." Her voice continued.

Ren's head swiveled to look at Jelly. Jelly shrugged and entered the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoko, I must have grabbed the bag for the sexiest bikini shoot that I was asked to do this afternoon," Jelly's purposely loud voice said carrying though the door to Ren. "Stay here and I'll grab the right bag."

Ren's imagination went wild, he might be a gentleman, but he was still a guy. A guy that had been fantasizing (even if he didn't want to admit it) about Kyoko, and he really didn't want to admit that he had seen sudden visions of Kyoko in a swimsuit almost seconds after Jelly mentioned it.

Jelly came out of Kyoko's room, and saw the expression and laughed to herself. _I guess that even Japan's Top Actor has his moments of weakness._ Jelly plan stepped up another level and she purposely dropped the bag of skimpy swimsuits on her way down the hall. Ren caught on look of the real swimsuits, and started kicking himself, and struggled to keep himself under control so his imagination wouldn't try to go a step further.

"Is there a problem Ren?"Jelly asked as she came back with the right clothing bag.

"No none at all," Ren said smiling.

"Well, I have three outfits in here for Kyoko and I put three in your room." Jelly said. "I need you to tell me how I should dress Kyoko." Jelly said.

Ren looked at her. "A fancy casual," He settled on, after running through all the possibilities in his head.

"Okay, I can do that, so you can go get dressed." Jelly said shooing him away.

Fifteen minutes later, Ren was pacing up and down his living room, waiting for Jelly and Kyoko to come out. He had picked out simple jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a vest, worn open, and a pair of converse on his feet that felt like he had worn them for years. He had found out that Jelly had not dyed his hair purple, but it was a soft brown that bordered on becoming blond. He had also put in a pair of green contacts, to attempt to throw off anyone who saw through the jeans and hair.

When Jelly appeared to announce Kyoko, Ren had caused a slight dent in the carpet from his worried pacing. He looked up when Jelly entered the room.

"I give you, Kyoko," Jell said stepping aside and showing of her handy work on Kyoko.

Kyoko stepped out of the hallway blushing slightly. Her hair had been died a red-blond, and then spun up into a simple messy bun. She wore a simple outfit that offset Ren's. A jean skirt with tights running down in to knee high converse, and a white shirt with a vest, the only thing that was different was the bracelet and necklace that screamed Kyoko. The necklace was a tiny little fairy, sculpted to the tiniest detail, and the bracelet that had a slipper, a rose, a apple, a spindle, a small fan, a lamp, a tower, and a frog.

"We match," Ren said with a smile, it was the only thing that his mind had come up with that didn't sound completely stupid.

"We do," Kyoko said smiling.

Jelly grinned at the two as she grabbed her things and sneaked out. While she did, she felt immensely like Lory for messing with the two actors. She snuck off to her next job, a photo shoot for the sexiest swimsuits around.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"You look beautiful." Ren said truthfully, looking up and the girl who had started blushing more.

"You look nice as well," Kyoko stammered out.

"I have something planned for you, is that okay?" Ren asked.

"You did say you were going to take me on a date," Kyoko said walking towards him.

"I wanted to make sure you were sure," He replied. He silently cursed himself, he had tried to pick up several different women over the years, and succeeded, but the one girl he already had, made him tongue tied.

"Well then," Kyoko said, "Shall we go?" She asked. Ren nodded.

"I have a feeling that you are going to like it," He added as he lead her down to his car, and followed the directions he had to an old theater.

"Wow," Kyoko said her face lighting up, at the sight of the theater. "Are you taking me to your palace, Prince Corn?" She asked lightly teasing.

"No," Ren said with a laugh. "It's a place that is even better." He added parking the car. (There was no valet parking in the middle of the day).

"There is a place better then, the fairy kingdom?" Kyoko asked holding Ren's hand as they headed into the theater.

"You will have to answer that yourself," Ren said. He watched as Kyoko's face turned to excitement as she saw the poster for what was playing.

"The Brothers Grimm Collection of Fairy Tales!" Kyoko squeaked as she jumped up and down excitedly. "How did you find it?" She asked amazed at the fact he had found a play that she would love, in under a week.

"It was in the paper that I read while Jelly was doing your hair," Ren said, pleased that Kyoko was already happy. "I didn't know if you would want to see it," He added.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Well, we do spend most of our time acting." He said.

"Yes, but isn't this were the acting we do started?" She asked, "This could also be an amazing way to pick up hints on how to improve my acting!" She added.

Ren smiled at Kyoko's antics. He followed her up the steps to the door, when he noticed that she had stopped with her hand on the door.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked suddenly worried.

"Just a little," Kyoko squeaked. "I can't open the door."

Ren smiled, and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Watch this," Ren said quickly realizing what she was doing wrong.

He pushed against the real revolving door and quickly passed through, and then revolved back to meat Kyoko.

"That door is locked," He added, to clear up Kyoko's confusion. She turned bright red. Ren stepped forward and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry, I once spent 15 minutes trapped in a revolving door," He whispered in her ear.

"How?" Kyoko asked, quickly forgetting her door problems. Ren stepped into the revolving door with Kyoko.

"I didn't know that there was a second exit." He simple stated, causing Kyoko to start laughing.

Ren had picked a perfect time, to say it, because as soon as Kyoko saw the interior of the theater, she was entranced. Chandeliers hung on the ceilings, and magnificent paintings hung on the walls.

"I feel a little under dressed," Kyoko muttered to Ren, as her shoes softly padded in the velvet carpet.

"We could help you with that if you wanted," a voice said from behind them. They both turned and saw a familiar face.

"Ayame?" Kyoko asked confused.

The two of them stared at an unusual form of Ayame. She was wearing shoes for a start, and she looked like she walked out of one of the paintings. She wore a simple dress, but a shimmer in is made it look almost magical.

"Hello, I see you recognized me from my movies," Ayame said, completely oblivious to the fact that the two people in front of her were Kyoko and Ren.

"Yes, we are both fans," Ren said squeezing Kyoko's hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, my colleague and myself, can get you some clothes fitting your surroundings, if you return them before you leave," Ayame continued, still not recognizing them, and putting out a very uncharacteristic business aura around her. "We do always strive to make our visitors comfortable during their visits." She continued.

"Then if it is no trouble, we will take you up on that offer," Ren said seeing the excitement in Kyoko's eyes.

"I'll get my assistant then," Ayame said nodding and pulling a long piece of ribbon. Rowan appeared in uniform, but one that matched the theater; it was exquisite and most likely expensive. "Rowan, please fetch, costumes 34 and 99," She said with a quick glance at the two of them.

"Was that Rowan?" Kyoko asked, pretending that she had never met the two before so that she could have a date with Ren without them butting there noises in.

"Yes, we are both in the play as well," Aya said. "Lory, the boss of LME, runs this theater, and he asked us to step in on some parts. The originals, ran off on a trip to Fiji. Of course, Lory fully supported them, but he forgot to book an understudy." She said, a little bit of the normal Aya poking through. Then Rowan returned with the costumes. Then he lead them to two dressing rooms were they could change.

Kyoko emerged a few minutes later in an elegant floor length dress that sparkled in the light, and it made her look more fantastic then she normally was. Ren had been giving a slightly more unusual costume. It was an old American soldiers dress uniform, it was perfectly restored and looked amazing.

"You look very handsome," Kyoko said looking at him. She was shocked at how the uniform made him look more courageous, and how it also made him look like Prince Charming.

"You look beautiful," He said smiling.

"You said I looked beautiful earlier," Kyoko said blushing.

"Then you know it is true." He said, taking her hand.

They quickly found the right theater, and Ren watched Kyoko as the curtain opened, and she looked like the girls you only read about in stories.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter is probably totally different from the last ones, and I am sorry. I hope that you like it, but even to me it seems a little sappy…..then again I'm not a romantic person…**

**Any way I have updated twice in a matter of 7 days, which I am rather proud off, it means I'm not completely lazy! So read and review as normal. I know that there are probably some mistakes, but I did try to catch them, some of them sound right to me, but the computer says they are wrong, but the computers suggestions are worse then what I put. So I'm sorry!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Notes: I apologize for not updating, so on and so forth. This might be crap but on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"That was amazing!" Kyoko gushed as she stepped out of the theater and back into broad daylight. Ren smiled at his love. Both were back in the cloths they had arrived in, thanked Ayame and Rowan who still had no clue who they were.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ren commented taking Kyoko's hand in his own.

"Enjoyed is an understatement." Kyoko commented, standing on tip toe to kiss Ren lightly. "Where to next?" She asked excitement in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I did hear about an amazing restaurant," Ren said with a smiled, kicking himself mentally.

"Sounds good to me," Kyoko said twirling, and letting her skirt spin out around her. This act received several glances from passing by strangers. Ren smiled at her antics, and unlocked his car. "So which restaurant is it?" Kyoko asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"A secret one," He answered with a smile. Kyoko sat back in her seat and smiled. A few minutes later Ren was pulling into a parking lot.

"That is a huge building," Kyoko said looking up at the tall glass skyscraper.

"That was the same think I thought when I first came here," Ren said grinning.

"Really?" Kyoko asked. "When was that?" She added.

"My father brought me here when I was 8, if I recall," Ren said slipping his hand in to Kyoko's.

"Really, and why did he bring you here?" She asked swinging their hands back and forth.

"I believe it was because I burned up the kitchen, or most of it, at the hotel." Ren said chuckling. Kyoko laughed as Ren pulled open the door to the building.

"Up or down," Kyoko asked looking at the stars.

"How about the elevator?" Ren asked pointing to the golden doors.

"Or that," Kyoko said shrugging. Ren stepped forward and pressed the button. The doors rolled open with a soft ding.

"What floor sir?" The well polished elevator man asked.

"Top," Ren replied. The man's eyebrows raised, but he did as he was told, and hit the button.

"So what is on the top?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Ren replied grinning.

"Come on, it isn't like you to do this," Kyoko tried.

"Of course it is like me," Ren grinned, "Keeping you in suspense is one of my wonderful talents," He added. Kyoko groaned. "If it will ease you conscious I will eat a full meal," Ren said trying to convince her not to ask.

"That's good," Kyoko said perking up. "Based on your earlier actions, I would have guessed you eat absolutely nothing to avoid exercise," She added grinning.

"Well that is a low blow," Ren said acting hurt.

"It only is if it is true," Kyoko added grinning, and this time it was Ren's time to groan. Luckily the soft ding of the elevator was heard.

"Your floor," The elevator man said.

"Thank you," Kyoko said stepping off eager to see what Ren had in store. "Wow," She breathed.

"I thought you might like it." Ren grinned.

The building was tall enough to over look a stunning Tokyo view. The restaurant itself was also stunning. Pine wood tables were nestled in between trees and flowers giving privacy to anyone who sat at the tables.

"How may I help you this evening?" A woman asked appearing out of nowhere.

"I think a table near a window would be nice," Ren said. The woman nodded producing two menus.

"Follow me then," The woman said. Ren and Kyoko nodded trailing after her. "Will this be good?" She asked. Ren looked towards Kyoko.

"It is perfect!" Kyoko exclaimed. The woman smiled and set the menus on the table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The woman said walking out.

"Thank you!" Kyoko called after her.

"Shall we?" Ren asked gesturing towards the table.

"We shall," Kyoko said slipping into the booth. She picked up a menu and her eyes widened. "Corn everything is super expensive, I can't let you pay for this." She whispered.

"Kyoko, don't worry about it," Ren said. "Its fine, just order what you want," He added.

"I can't let you pay for this," Kyoko said stubbornly.

"Then you can pay me back later," Ren sighed negotiating. Kyoko looked at him for a minute. She was probably thinking that Ren would slip out of it.

"I get a copy of the receipt then," Kyoko said after studying Ren's face.

"And please don't just get the cheapest thing on the menu either." Ren added. Kyoko made a small noise. "Because I know for a fact that it is a soup with pig's tongues in it," He added. Kyoko quickly looked up at him to see if he was kidding.

"How would you know?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Because my father tricked me into eating it, and then told me what it was," Ren replied not looking up from his own menu. Kyoko looked at him, but then returned to her own menu.

"Good evening," A girl said approaching the table minutes later.

"Hello," Kyoko replied.

"Do you two have any idea of what you would like to order?" The girl asked.

"I'll have the Erwachsene Erdnuss Gelee Brot," Ren said, "With Earl Grey Tea," He added. The girl made a note in her book.

"I'll have the Eier auf Beteiligung ," Kyoko said quickly picking something out, not really knowing what she was getting. "I'll just have water for a drink," She added.

" Sparkling or Mineral?" The girl asked.

"Normal?" Kyoko asked hopefully.

"Sure," The girl smiled as she turned and walked away. Leaving a rather confused Kyoko to herself, Ren just smiled.

"A wonderful view isn't it?" Ren commented looking out the big glass window.

"Indeed it is," Kyoko breathed. "I think I can see LME from here," She added pointing. "And the theater we were just at, and your apartment," She added.

"Yes, and there is the place we filmed Dark Moon," He said joining in on the game. "And that is where I met a unicorn," He said pointing to another filming studio.

"Really?" Kyoko asked her eyebrows raising up.

"Honestly," Ren said grinning, "Would I lie to you about meeting a fictional animal?" He asked.

"Yes, you are clearly not a fairy," Kyoko said bluntly. "You don't even sparkle." She added disappointed.

"I could be a fairy," Ren protested.

"Really?" Kyoko asked doubtfully.

"I would just have to find the write script." He replied smiling. The two laughed.

"In that case, I could be a fairy as well I suppose," Kyoko said laughing.

"No," Ren said seriously. "You would be the pretty princess that saves the fairies," He added as if he had given the thought a lot of consideration. Kyoko blushed.

"And what would this princess receive in return for saving the fairies?" Kyoko asked curiously. Ren sat back and thought briefly.

"You would be able to become one," Ren said.

"Really, and what would a certain fairy prince have to say about that?" She asked.

"He would be pleased, I think," Ren replied.

"And why would that be?" Kyoko asked.

"Because then he would get to marry her," He said without hesitating. Kyoko blushed again and looked down at the table. Ren bit his lip slightly thinking he might have gone a little too far.

"I think that the princess would like that," She mumbled. Ren nearly didn't catch it, but he did and smiled brightly. It wasn't one of those fake ones either; it was one that had been buried deep inside a small box.

"I think that the King and Queen would find it acceptable as well." Ren said.

"Well of course," Kyoko said rolling her eyes. "In every fairytale the King and Queen, well at least the good ones, find who their son picked acceptable." She added.

"Of course in ever fairytale," Ren grinned. "And in every fairytale the prince and princess live happily ever after." He added looking at Kyoko.

"It wouldn't be one without it." Kyoko replied. They smiled at each other as the waitress brought over their food. "It's an egg stake!" Kyoko exclaimed happily.

"And a perfectly done PB&J," Ren said happily. Kyoko looked at him and shook her head laughing. "What, this is one of the few places that has acceptable PB&J sandwiches." He said truthfully. "They get the ratio perfect," He added. "Well at least my ratio correct, just enough peanut butter and jelly on lightly toasted handmade bread," He said sighing as he breathed in the scent.

Kyoko giggled as she watched Ren have his man moment with his sandwich. "So that is your favorite food then?" She asked curiously.

"It is," He said. "Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches are amazing, they keep so many kids alive at schools, and they are perfectly acceptable lunches because they aren't that mess if you have the right amount of jelly. They fit neatly in a box or bag as well." He added defending his love for the sandwich.

"Off course," Kyoko said agreeing, finding it funny that Ren could love a food that much. She bit into her first bite of egg stake. Her eyes lit up.

"They have one amazing cook don't they," Ren commented after finishing his first sandwich and starting on a second, which was a lot for him, (but you already knew that).

"This is amazing." Kyoko breathed in agreement. "This restaurant is amazing, it has a great food, a great view, and great plants." She added.

"I know," Ren said nodding. "I come here when I have time to sneak off for a long lunch." He added.

"I would too," Kyoko said, "They are amazing. I would love to get this recipe." She added. Ren looked at her.

"We could ask," He said thoughtfully.

"Can you do that at a restaurant?" She asked.

"I've never tried." Ren said, "Seeing how I've burned water before." He added. The just like magic the waitress reappeared.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl asked.

"This is amazing," Kyoko said to the girl. The girl just smiled wider. "Would it be passable to maybe meet the chef, or get a recipe?" She added guiltily. The waitress just smiled.

"Come on I'll take you," The waitress said laughing. Kyoko stood up promising Ren that she would be back soon. Ren just smiled.

"You are amazing Mademoiselle!" Ren heard ten minutes later.

"No you are amazing," He heard Kyoko respond. He saw Kyoko returning with a plump man at her side.

"You have cut the prep-time for one off my dishes in half, yet it tastes even better," The chef protested.

"You've made the best egg stake I have had in my life time," Kyoko responded back. The two reached the table.

"And this must be your man," The chef said seeing Ren. "You are very lucky to have such a amazing cook as a girlfriend." He added.

"I already knew that," Ren said grinning.

"If you ever need a job, come see me," The chef said to Kyoko. "Or if you just want food, or the desire to try something new to cook, just call me, okay, and I expect to see you again. And I tell you what, you two do not have to pay for my food, come anytime you always eat free. I love you two, come back any time, you never pay." The man added.

"No, we should pay," Kyoko said, "I at least have taken up to much of your time."

"No, you come anytime and do not pay," The chef protested. "You come cook to," The chef added waddling off. "Waitress, they no pay, got that?' The chef said pulling out the waitress.

"Okay, Chef" The girl said. "He must really like you, usually he meets the customers and then chase them out of his 'castle'," She added using the quotation marks around castle. "If you give me your names I can put them on the very short, almost nonexistent, no pay list." She added.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Ren asked after exchanging a look with Kyoko.

"Promise," The waitress said.

"I'm Kyoko Mogami," Kyoko said.

"And I am Ren Tsuruga." Ren said. The waitress's eyes lit up with recognition.

"I promise not to tell anyone," The waitress said. "I'm Meme, my parents own the restaurant, make sure to come back, I love both your work, both of you," She added. "I'll put you on the list know." She added.

"What an eventful day," Kyoko laughed looking down at her full plate.

"Indeed, shall we go home?" Ren asked as the two looked out the window at the setting sun.

"I suppose," Kyoko said sighing. "Work in the morning." She added with a grin. "Plus Jelly gave me something to turn our have back to normal." She added.

"Home it is then," Ren said standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Come again soon," Meme said waving, "If you don't the chef will probably stalk you," She added giggling.

"We will," Kyoko promised with no argument from Ren. They were in the elevator on the way down when Ren remembered.

"Did you get that recipe?" He asked.

"Yes I did, along with a few others," She said leaving him hanging.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I'm not going to tell," Kyoko said smirking. "It's a surprise." She added.

"Oh cruel woman," Ren said mockingly. Kyoko just grinned.

"You'll find out soon," She added as the elevator doors went ding.

"Why do you torture me?" Ren asked jokingly as he followed Kyoko out.

"I might tell you if you let me drive," Kyoko said grinning. Ren looked at her, and then at his keys. "How much do you really want to find out? Did I get something good or did I get the pig's tongue soup," She added flitting away from him as he tried to grab her to tickle her. "And is it going to be in you lunch?" She asked.

The idea of having pig's tongue soup in his lunch and not knowing about it seemed to make the choice a lot easier as he held out the keys for her to take. "Fine you win." He said.

"Yay!" Kyoko said snatching the keys and unlocking the car. Ren sighed and got in on the other side.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ren asked.

"When we get home," Kyoko responded smiling.

"Fine," Ren said.

The ride went quickly and in silently. It wasn't until they were parking until he realized that she had referred to it as his apartment as home. It made him unbelievably happy. He stepped out of the car and looked over at Kyoko.

"So are you going to tell me now?" He asked looking over at Kyoko.

Kyoko grinned and turned to look at him. "I only said maybe," Kyoko grinned tossing him the keys and taking off towards the building.

"Come back," He said running after the giggling girl.

"Catch me," She said sticking out her tongue as she started running up the stairs. Ren smiled and used his long legs as an advantage. Kyoko kept the gap at a distance by moving fast. Kyoko got to the apartment first and unlocked the door with Ren close on her tail.

"Got you," Ren said scooping her up in his arms and falling backwards on to the couch.

"I won't tell," Kyoko said sticking her tongue out at him. "And you can't make me," She added.

"Oh can't I?" Ren asked as he started tickling her sides.

"No," Kyoko squealed laughing. After ten minutes Ren figured out that she wasn't going to tell him.

"I had fun today," Ren said looking down at her.

"Me too," Kyoko replied smiling. "But I need some sleep for filming tomorrow." She added yawning.

"Well then, Princess, until the next time," He said bowing and kissing her hand.

"Until next time, Prince," She said smiling, and walking off and opening her door to her room.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey, sorry about ignoring this story for months. I've been taking semester exams and they stink, so instead of studying I thought I would write a chapter, even though it is short, and I wrote half of it while listening to that stupid Nayn Nayn cat, or whatever it is called. Again many apologies! **

**Also I really want a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich now…with Batman Fruit Snacks….yha….good times^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….except for Ayame and Rowan, they live in my head^^**

**Author's Note: Hey, this is the next chapter before the business of July! And of course I am writing this to avoid studying for my Driver's Ed class…. At least something is getting done! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Ren, come on Ren, wake up," Kyoko said poking Ren's sleeping form. "You're going to be late." She added.

"Five more minutes," Ren groaned into his pillow.

"No, you have to get up now," Kyoko said poking him in the back of the head. "We have work, remember?" She added. Ren said nothing. "I'll tell the President about us," She said sighing. In a flash Ren was up and tripping while trying to get pants on. Kyoko giggled. "Time for Breakfast," She said hopping up off his bed.

"I thought you said we were going to be late," Ren commented pulling on a white shirt.

"Late for Breakfast, not late for work," Kyoko grinned skipping out of the room. Ren sighed and followed her.

"What are we having?" He asked sitting down.

"French Toast with bacon, oranges and oatmeal." Kyoko commented carrying over two plates, and then running back to grab the rest.

"I'm going to definitely gain weight," Ren laughed, but dug into the food any way.

"You'll just have to exercise then," Kyoko responded smiling. "Besides, you will have better health if you eat the right food," She added.

"Until you came along I had perfect health," Ren responded, "Maybe you are hazardous to my health," He added jokingly.

"Nonsense," Kyoko replied, "It must be all those years of mistreating you body coming back to haunt you." She added.

"Of course, that must be it," Ren commented rolling his eyes. Kyoko grinned.

"Here, I can take that," She said grabbing his now empty plate. "The green bottle in the bathroom will take the fake color Jelly put in the other day out of your hair." Ren nodded, knowing better then to fight her on cleaning the dishes.

"Ready to go?" Ren asked 15 minutes later as he toweled off his wet hair.

"I am, but you don't look ready," She commented looking at Ren's shirtless form.

"I have a shirt," He said pulling out the white shirt he had tucked into his back pocket.

"You're giving the paparazzi a field day," She said laughing taking in his jeans and tee shirt.

"I'm supposed to give them something once in a while." Ren replied. "Otherwise they will find me boring and loose interest," He added.

"And here I was thinking that you wanted them to lose interest," Kyoko commented. "Silly me," She added rolling her eyes. Ren laughed.

"Come on, if we don't head out we will be late," He added laughing. Kyoko nodded, grabbed her jean jacket and followed Ren out of the apartment.

"I wonder what we will be doing today," Kyoko mused out loud. "We have already shot the set up episode," She added.

"Maybe, like in American drama we will just solve mysteries pertaining to mythical creatures." Ren commented.

"It could," Kyoko added. The car ride fell to silence the rest of the way.

"Here at last," Ren said parking.

"Kyoko!" They heard Ayame yell. They looked up to see a rather different looking Ayame running towards them. "I feel like a freak," She commented coming to a stop before them. She was wearing a red wig with hair that trailed behind her by several feet.

"Why are you dressed like Rapunzel?" Kyoko asked.

"The writers have a special 'kid' episode planned." Rowan commented appearing in a rather typical prince outfit, the tights included

"And does this episode include tights for this male lead?" Ren asked cringing at the word 'tights'. Rowan nodded, Ren's grin fell. "I don't like tights; they cling in all the wrong places." He added shivering. Kyoko laughed.

"Ren and Kyoko, we need you to report to costuming," Tammy said running out. "Here are you scripts," She added.

"Thank you," Kyoko said.

"Go, I have a dozen of extras all wanting to get there minute of fame and about half a dozen who want to meet the 'big stars'," Tammy added running off.

"That sounds difficult," Aya said watching her go. "I wonder what would happen if-"

"No," Rowan cut her off. "You cannot let a badger wander around in a group of extras." He added.

"How about a lion then?" She asked as they walked with Ren and Kyoko to costumes. Rowan just shook his head.

"So what is this episode about?" Kyoko asked skimming over her lines.

"Basically it stars out with the four off us placed in different fairy tales combined together." Rowan commented. "The two fairy tales end up combining and we end up meeting several other people in different fairy tales who become bigger characters on the show, but not huge characters," Rowan continued.

"And then we wake up and find that it was all a dream due to this bad guy, so we take him down, wondering who the other people in the dream were leaving the audience with a cliff hanger." Aya finished for him. Kyoko and Ren nodded and entered the costumes department.

"Hello!" Jelly greeted as they entered. "They hired me to do costuming and make-up for this show!" She added answering their confused looks. "As you know, Aya is form Rapunzel, and Rowan is the Frog Prince, Ren is playing Prince James, who is the Beast, and Kyoko is kind of Cinderella and Belle combined, she is on the run from her stepmother, and she is looking for her Father." She explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Kyoko said sitting in one of the makeup chairs and opening her script.

"Acting maybe, but we have to make sure that this makeup is magical and fits the fairy tale style." Jelly said sighing. "Well, I'm having my right hand man tackle making Ren look like the beast, while I concentrate on you," Jelly added to Kyoko. Kyoko said nothing but squeaked. "What is it?" Jelly asked.

"So my name is Rose, and I try the Cinderella thing, but it doesn't work and my stepmother finds out so I'm on the run from her," Kyoko summed up from her brief reading.

"Yups," Jelly said, "You run into Rowan, who is turned into a frog, but since you aren't a princess you can't help him, but you to offer him help, you run into Rapunzel who is not happy to be in the tower, where she was placed by her fake mother and that is as far as I read." Jelly explained.

"Interesting," Ren commented as Jelly's right hand man attacked Ren with makeup and fake hair.

"Luckily you don't go on for about an hour, so we have a longer time to work on you," Jelly commented to Ren. She then went to work on Kyoko. "Okay, go change into this, and then hurry to set," Jelly said handing Kyoko a costume bag. Kyoko nodded and hurried to put on the dress.

"Kyoko you ready?" John asked popping his head in.

"Yes," Kyoko said coming out in a dress that looked like it had seen better days. "Are you sure it is supposed to look like this?" She asked.

"Yes, you have just ran away from the ball," John said, "You mother and stepsisters have ruined you dress." He added nodding. "Now hurry up, we need you from most of the scenes to day." He added. Kyoko nodded and left with him.

"So which scene are we starting with?" Kyoko asked.

"We are actually going from start to end, in order," He replied. "So the beginning, when you run into Rowan as a frog," He added. "For the shooting Rowan is going to be saying the lines from off stage, while you carry this," He said pulling out a rather real looking fake frog. "It breathes too," He added flicking a switch.

"Very realistic," Kyoko commented taking it from him.

"For certain parts we will be using a real frog." He added as the approached the stage.

"Okay," Kyoko said nodding. Then there was a huge commotion.

"Hello people I am here for my close up!" A girl yelled entering the room. Aya and Rowan looked up from their conversation. "Take is while it lasts," The girl continued.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?" Aya asked.

"I am Peach Zi, 12th in line for the Royal Throne, no autographs please," She added laughing.

"Which royal throne is that?" Ayame asked. "Because I was named Princess of Tybress," Aya offered. "Suppose that makes you Prince," She added grinning towards Rowan. "Anyway, I think you're on the wrong set," Aya added being surprisingly civil. "This is the set for Roses and Wolves," She added.

"That is where I am suppose to be," Peach said rolling her eyes. "They said they needed a main princess, and I am as good as it is going to get." She added smiling.

"Okay, Rowan can I please," Aya said turning and putting her hands together. Rowan looked towards the girl and then back to Aya.

"Go ahead," He commented shrugging.

"You can all start shooting now," Aya said picking Peach up Shrek style, "I'll be back in a moment," She added with a grin. John nodded.

"Okay everyone, set the set," John commented clapping his hands, as Aya walked off with the screaming 12th in line for the throne, Peach.

"In 1,2,3, action," John called out.

(Heads up, Kyoko=Rose, Rowan= Prince Kermit, Aya= Rapunzel, and Ren= Beast or Prince James)

_"Where do I go now? Stepmother is behind me, and I don't know where my father is." Rose said crying lightly. "I don't even know where I could begin to look for him." She added. _

_"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Rose looked around and saw no one. _

_"Who's there?" She asked. _

_"Down here," A rather annoyed voice said. Rose looked down and saw a frog. "Hello?" He waved. "I'm Prince Kermit, and from the looks of your fancy party dress, might you be a princess?" He asked. _

_"No I'm afraid not," Rose replied, "But if you are a Prince, why are you a frog?" She then bit her lip, "I'm sorry your probably tired of getting asked that," She added. _

_"No, most people see me and go, 'Ahh it's a talking frog, lets kick it four miles away'," Prince Kermit replied sighing. "And I get a very long hop back." He added. "And to answer your first question, this girl asked me if I thought she was pretty, and I told her she looked as ugly as a cow, and her mother turned out to be an evil witch for hire." He explained._

_"I'm sorry," Rose commented. _

_"Don't be, I'm just stuck here waiting for a Princess to kiss me," He said shrugging as much as a frog could._

_"Wouldn't it make more sense to hang out in a castle then?" Rose asked. _

_"I tried but a Princess kept dropping her gold ball on my head, and after a while it started to hurt." Prince Kermit explained. _

_"Well maybe I can help you look," Rose commented, "I'm heading about as far away from here as I can." She added._

_"And maybe I can help you," Prince Kermit commented. "I know many people in many kingdoms, and if I heard correctly you are looking for your father." _

_"Yes, he left when I was small on a crusade for the King, he was the head inventor and they wanted him to find new inventions," Rose explained. "He left me with his recently married wife and her two daughters, and they turned cruel 5 minutes after her left, moving me to the attic and making me do the chores I don't mind the chores, but the attic gets rather cold in the winter." She added. _

_"Well, I once heard of a great inventor that was traveling from country to country, and before I was turned into a frog about a month ago, I heard he was in the Kingdom of Joannan." Prince Kermit commented. _

_"Great we can go together, the Kingdom of Joannan might have a princess that is willing to kiss a frog," Rose commented happily. _

_"I can hope," Prince Kermit responded. _

"And cut," John commented. "Check the gate," He added. When he got the clear her turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko now I just want you to put the fake frog on your shoulder and we are just going to get a few scenes of you walking," He added. After those were done they were told to take a break while they switched scenes.

"Looks pretty cool," Aya commented. "Still don't really understand why we are doing this but it looks pretty cool." She added.

"With the opening episode with some of the violence we lost family viewers with kids of younger ages, so with this they are hoping to bring some of them back and then still be able to have some more of the violence scenes to have an audience of all ages." Mathew explained coming up.

"Makes sense," Rowan said shrugging.

"Everyone on set, this is one of the last just the three of you," John commented. "After we shoot all the scenes just the three of you, we will break and then move into the more populated scenes." He added. The three nodded. "Now Aya, get up that tower," John commented point.

"Fine, I'll go play a un willing damsel in distress," Aya grumbled climbing up the ladder to the tower. The ladder was removed and Kyoko and the fake frog were placed on set.

"1,2,3, Action!"

_"I wonder why there is a random tower," Rose commented looking up._

_"Is someone down there?" A voice rang out. "Cause I am sick and tired of being up here," The voice added. _

_"I'm down here," Rose called out. _

_"Who is I'm?" _

_"Rose, and Prince Kermit, well Prince Kermit is a frog." Rose called back. _

_"A girl and a frog prince, I can work with that," The voice commented. "Would you mind helping me out?" The voice asked. _

_"Sure," Rose replied. _

_"See that white rope over there?" The voice asked. "I need you to grab it and then come on up." Rose grabbed the rope._

_"How do I get up?" Rose asked. Her answer was replied as a long thick braid of hair fell down. _

_"Climb that," The voice said. Rose sighed but did as she was told. _

_"Hello," Rose commented stepping into the tower. _

_"Hello," The voice said. Rose looked around and found the owner of the hair dressed for and adventure. "I'm Rapunzel." The girl said sticking out her hand. _

_"Rose, as you already know," Rose replied. "And Prince Kermit, I'm looking for my father, and Prince Kermit is looking for a Princess to kiss him." She added. _

_"Well if you get me down I'll kiss him all he wants," Rapunzel commented. _

_"Then you are a Princess?" Prince Kermit asked. _

_"The frog talks, I can go with that," Rapunzel said slowing slightly. "And yes, my real name has Princess as its title, but I was kidnapped at birth and raised here by an old hag who called herself my mother, but then I found out and she locked me up in here," She explained. "So get me down and I'll even kiss the girl," She said to Prince Kermit. "I made the rope but there is no good place to tie it." She added._

_"What about that tree?" Rose asked pointing. Rapunzel was silent. "I'm sure you would have come up with it eventually." She added. _

_"Of course I would," Rapunzel snapped. "Before we go, you look like you could use some new clothes." She added. "I'll tie the rope off and you can change," She added. "Wardrobe is over there," She added. Rose nodded and did as she was told grabbing the simplest thing. _

_"Got it," Rapunzel called back, "Now hold on we have to jump," She added. Rose awkwardly hugged her, and they jumped out of the tower. _

_"That was fun," Rose giggled as they hit the ground lightly. _

_"Will you give me a kiss now?" Prince Kermit asked, both girls looked at him. "What I've been a frog for a whole month, eating nothing but flies, I am allowed to be a little impatient," He commented. _

_"Fine," Rapunzel said leaning over and kissing the frog. In a puff of smoke the frog disappeared and was replaced by a Prince. _

_"Yes, human again!" Prince Kermit said jumping in victory. _

_"I suppose this is where we say good bye then," Rose said looking at the Prince. _

_"You found me my princess, and I'll help you find your father," Prince Kermit said. Rose smiled, her smile fell when Rapunzel hit Prince Kermit. _

_"YOUR PRINCESS?" She yelled. "I'm not anyone's Princess if anything you're my Prince," She continued. Rose giggled. _

_"You to make an odd pair," She commented. Rapunzel and Prince Kermit looked at her and then each other. _

_"Yes, well, in thanks for getting me out of the tower, I will help you on this quest thing," Rapunzel said changing the subject._

_"Really?" Rose exclaimed. "Thank you!" She added hugging Rapunzel. _

_"Just don't hug me," Rapunzel said lightly. Rose ignored her and hugged her even tighter. _

_"Which way then?" Prince Kermit asked. _

_"Where are you headed?" Rapunzel asked. _

_"Joannan," Rose responded, "Do you know the way?" _

_"It's about a day's walk that way," Rapunzel responded. "The old hag would complain about it." She added. _

"And cut!" John yelled. "Check the gate." He added. "Take five everyone," He added.

"I need water," Aya commented walking off stage.

"You need water?" Ren's voice commented. "Try having fur on your face while in tights," He added. They turned and saw a pair of furry paws and a furry head of a beast in prince clothing.

"Ren?" Kyoko squeaked.

"I'm glad I got the Frog Prince," Rowan commented stepping forward and poking Ren's face.

"Tell me about it." He added.

* * *

**So this is where the chapter ends, I felt like doing fairy tales when I finished writing this very late at night, so it isn't the best but I will hopefully have the close up by the end of the week now. So read and review, please and thank you.**

**I apologize if you don't like fairy tales, but I go with the writing flow that my mind produces! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Author's note: My attention level was at an all time low this past week, so I apologize. There is just so much to be distracted by. Anyway on with the show, thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Is that hot?" Aya asked also stepping forward and poking Ren's now extremely hairy head.

"At the moment it is merely itchy," He said swatting away her hand.

"Dude you have a tail!" Rowan said as Ren turned towards the set. "That is awesome! Can I have one?" He asked looking over at Aya. Kyoko started to laugh when she saw Aya's face.

"Why do you want a tail?" Aya asked confused.

"Cause it is a tail," He replied.

"Okay, everyone on set, let's move it people," John yelled ended their break. All four actors climbed back onto the set that now contained a castle.

"This is where you meet the Beast," John commented leading Ren into the castle. The other three heard a loud click. "He has been imprisoned here by his father," John added coming back out. "In 1,2,3 action!"

_"Look, it's a castle," Rose commented._

_"It would appear so," Prince Kermit commented. _

_"I have never seen this castle before," Rapunzel commented. "But we are heading the right way," She added looking up towards the sun. A loud yell was heard from inside the castle._

_"That sounds like a person," Rose commented before running inside of the castle. _

_"Rose, don't go in there," Prince Kermit called out. _

_"Alone," Rapunzel added running after her. Prince Kermit fought with the idea for a moment and then race after them._

_"I don't see anyone," Rose said looking around. _

_"I see something, but it isn't human," Rapunzel commented. _"And look its using it's script." Aya added laughing and breaking character.

"Cut," John called out. "Ren why do you have your script?" John asked.

"It got stuck," He commented holding out his hand showing that the fake talons had punctured through the script. He moved his hand up and down to try to get it off.

"Kyoko see if you can get it off," John commented. Kyoko stepped forward and looked at Ren's hand.

"This might hurt," Kyoko said very seriously. Ren merrily nodded. Kyoko reached up and simply pulled of the script. "Tada!" She said grinning. Ren sent her a glare, Kyoko giggled.

"On with the show," John commented. Kyoko threw the script to a stage hand and resumed her spot.

_"I see something, but it isn't a human," Rapunzel commented. _

_"If it isn't human what is it?" Prince Kermit asked, his eyes still adjusting to the dark. _

_"A beast," A low rumbling sad voice commented. _

_"That sounds human to me," Rose commented. _

_"Well it isn't so go away," The same voice commented, but this time angry._

_"No," Rose commented much to Rapunzel and Prince Kermit's dismay. Rose started walking off towards the voice. "I am going to stay here until whoever it is comes out," She added plopping herself down on a broken chair and crossing her arms. _

_"Trust me she will stay there," Prince Kermit called out. "She has a knack for accepting the unaccepted."_

_At the last line, there was a large shuffling noise. Slowly footsteps were coming towards them, with the sound of a chain being dragged. A limping beast entered into the light. Prince Kermit when slightly pale, and Rapunzel looked at the Beast confused. _

_"You look oddly familiar," She commented. _

_"As do you," He commented. _

_"I think he looks like a puppy," Rose said hopping up and patting the Beast on the head. Rapunzel, Prince Kermit and the Beast all exchanged looks. "I'm Rose, that is Rapunzel, and that is Prince Kermit." She said pointing. _

_"I am Prince James, of the Kingdom of Joannan," The beast said bowing. He was stopped mid bow by the chain around his neck. "I was imprisoned here after a witched cursed me," He explained tugging on the chain. _

_"Did this witch happen to have a rather ugly daughter?" Prince Kermit asked._

_"Why, yes she did," Prince James commented surprised. _

_"That witch is evil," Prince Kermit commented. _

_"What did she do to you?" Prince James asked. _

_"Turned me into a frog," Prince Kermit replied shrugging. _

_"I think I would rather have your punishment," Prince James commented. "Until my curse is broken I am chained to that wall," He commented pulling on his chain again. _

_"What is your curse?" Rose asked. _

_"I don't know," Prince James responded. "I fell asleep in the castle and then woke up here when I was 6," He commented._

_"Well then, let's get rid of that chain and see if we can find someone to help you find out what your curse is," Rose said rolling up her sleeves. "Rapunzel do you have a knife?" She asked. _

_"Yup," Rapunzel responded reaching down and pulling a wicked looking knife from her boot. _

_"Why did you ask me?" Prince Kermit asked. _

_"Because out of the two of us, I was more likely to have a knife," Rapunzel said sweetly handing Rose the knife. _

_"Know all we need to do is find the lock," Rose said. _

_"It's here," Prince James said pointing to his neck. _

_"Okay hold still," Rose said stepping up on a fallen brick and sticking the knife into the lock. _

_"Have you ever done this before?" Prince James asked nervously. _

_"Dozens of times," Rose responded as she wiggled the knife around. With a satisfying clunk the collar and chain fell to the ground. "Yay!" Rose said happily clapping. _

_"Thank you," Prince James said rubbing his throat. Then his hair started to recede, it didn't all go away but he looked a little more like a human. _

_"That's odd," Rapunzel commented sliding her knife back into her boot. "That means that some off the curse was combined with the chain right?" She asked Prince Kermit. _

_"I honestly have no idea." Prince Kermit replied. _

_"Then what use are you?" Rapunzel asked punching him in the arm lightly._

_"I can get you information because of my high ranking social status." Prince Kermit responded grinning. _

_"Shut up," Rapunzel grinned as the two of them started to walk out of the Castle. _

_"You coming?" Rose asked as she started to walk off. _

_"Me?" Prince James asked. _

_"Who else?" She asked. _

_"I don't think I can," He commented._

_"Of course you can, and if you have a problem with people staring we can find you a really big cape," She smiled. "Come one," She commented nodding towards the entrance. Prince James smiled and followed her. _

"And cut," John called out. "Check the gate," He yelled. When he got the clear he turned to the stage. "Everyone take lunch," He called out. "Ren I'm sorry but you are going to have to stay in that costume," He added.

"It's fine," Ren shrugged. "It will keep the fan girls away," He added.

"I made lunches for everyone," Kyoko commented. "I'll go grab them," She added running off.

"I like food," Ayame commented suddenly jumping onto Rowan.

"I know you like food," Rowan responded.

"You two are such an odd couple," Ren randomly commented.

"You and Kyoko are an odd couple," Aya responded sticking her tongue out. "And don't think we didn't recognize you two at the theater," She added as she started to play Rowan's head like a drum.

"I'm back," Kyoko commented. "This one is Ren's, this one is Rowan's, and this one is Aya's." Kyoko commented handing a box with smiling grapes to Ren, a box with penguins on it to Rowan, and a tiger one to Aya.

"But what if I want the penguin one," Aya asked.

"They are all the same," Kyoko commented shrugging as she pulled a fairy covered one out for herself.

"Rowan?" Aya asked in his ear.

"No, my penguins," Rowan commented hugging the box.

"I'll go on your yearly 'beat up a leopard seal' campaign," Aya commented. Rowan appeared to consider the idea.

"Nope," He said. Ren and Kyoko laughed as the group moved out to eat.

"So what has Kyoko made for us today?" Aya asked sitting down at a table and opening the box. "PB&J, I can work with that," She added.

"Really?" Ren asked quickly opening his box, "Yes," He said quickly biting into it.

"I suppose every man is allowed to love his sandwiches," Rowan commented.

"I suppose for child hood memories," Aya commented biting into her own sandwiches. "I remember I met this kid, and he would only eat PB&J sandwiches, and he demanded I make them for him," She commented.

"Did you make them?" Ren asked.

"No, I slapped the kid upside the head and told him to go make his own sandwiches. Of course I was dropped from the project, and went on to far greater things, while the kid…actually I have no idea what happened to the kid," Aya commented shrugging.

"You do have to admit these taste amazing," Rowan commented. "Where did you learn to make them so good?" He asked.

"It's a secret," Kyoko smiled, "But I am glad you like them." She added.

"I think if Kyoko cooks it, it will always be delicious," Ren commented.

"So that explains Ren's weight increase," Aya murmured. Ren glared slightly.

"I told you are going to have to start exercising," Kyoko said pointing at him.

"Fine, I'll go to a gym or something," Ren said shrugging.

"You promise?" Kyoko said starting him down.

"I promise," Ren commented laughing.

"Good," Kyoko nodded.

"And they say we make an odd couple," Rowan snorted.

"Why don't you guys just buy a house with a gym in it so you don't have to join a gym," Aya randomly commented. "I'm sure you both have the funds for it," She added.

"The press would have a field day," Rowan commented. "Ren and his coming of age girl are buying a house together so they can have a gym so Ren won't get fat," He added saying it in a news castor voice. "That would go over real well," He added.

"What, Kyoko already said that she would cash Ren down with a chain saw if he broke her heart, and I know I would be running right next to her," Aya said. "So the next step is a wedding or a house," She added shrugging. Ren and Kyoko both looked like they were going into shock.

"Aya, how many times were you told to stay out of people's personal lives?" Rowan sighed placing his hands on his face.

"15," Aya replied.

"It has been a lot more than that and you know it, so keep your plotting mind inside of your head." Rowan added. Aya stuck out her tongue at Rowan but fell silent. The meal fell into a comfortable silence.

"Gah, silence doesn't work for me," Aya said face planting onto the table. "If Ren and Kyoko wanted to announce their whole relationship thing, their ratings would soar, and they are good enough actors so that they could go in public without being found," She explained. "Or if they didn't want to announce the whole thing, Rowan and I would split the house with you and our ratings would still soar," She added.

"How would our ratings soar?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Four actors moving into the same house, 2 old legends, 1 on the top of the lists, and the last quickly climbing, the interest would turn to it, and then they would check out the shows to see what the buzz is about, and tada ratings go up," Aya explained.

"That is surprisingly deep and rather sinister plot," Ren commented.

"Did you think I got to the top by being nice?" Aya asked finishing off her lunch and leaning back in the chair. "The world of acting is filled with people trying to get to the top," She added. "And this way we don't have to hurt anyone," She added. "Which is good, most of my plans revolve around not hurting people," She added.

"Sure it does," Rowan commented to her.

"Lunch break will be over in five," Tammy called out.

"Time to head back," Ren commented picking up all of his garbage.

"Just think about the house okay?" Aya commented. "Cause the loft Rowan and I have suck," She added.

"Ah so this is just a plan to get a better living space," Kyoko laughed.

"It is both knowing Aya," Ren replied.

"I am both offended and complemented," Aya replied.

"All hands on deck," They heard John yell.

"Crap, we should hurry," Rowan commented as they sprinted for the stage.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: Too much to be distracted by! I will attempt to update soon, along with a few of my other stories. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: I like raisins….enjoy this chapter :D.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Where are my extras?" John yelled. "Come on people we don't have all day," He added. "Hello you four, why don't you go take your places?" He added pointing to the set. They nodded and climbed up on stage.

"I think the extras are late," Tammy said entering with a trail of about 20 people, "Some of them were getting star struck by people in the lobby," She added.

"I just need them now," John said, "Just have them take their places off stage." Tammy nodded and set the extras up. "Everyone ready?" John called out. "3,2,1 action," He called out.

_"How much longer until we get Joannan_?" _Rose asked yawning. _

_"If we are lucky we should arrive by night fall," Rapunzel replied. "I'm guessing that no one here has any money, so it will probably work better if we camp outside of the city limits," She added. "Then the next morning we can head into the city and find Rose's father."_

_"Sounds like a good plan," Rose commented. "Maybe we can do some odd jobs for money, then we can buy food." _

_"Why buy food when you can find it?" Prince Kermit asked. "I'm sure that Rapunzel can knock down a few birds for dinner, and there are berries for breakfast." He explained._

_"Are you sure your royalty?" Rose asked. "My sisters would have had a fit if they were told to eat that, and they weren't even high nobility." _

_"Not all rich people are snobs," Prince Kermit commented sniffing. "However, I doubt that I will ever be able to eat frog legs again." He added. _

_"Is there something wrong with frogs?" Prince James asked. _

_"Prince Kermit here, was a frog until this morning," Rapunzel explained. "And I take it that you two both have a grudge against the same witch as well," She added. _

_"Yes, and her ugly daughter," Prince Kermit said. "Say Prince James, do you like hunting?" Prince Kermit asked, and the two Princes fell into a conversation. _

_"So Rose, what is your father's name?" Rapunzel asked linking arms with the shorter girl._

_"Fredrick Winterspring," Rose replied. _

_"I've heard that name before," Rapunzel commented thinking. _

_"He is an inventor," Rose supplied hopefully._

_"I think my wardrobe was made by him," Rapunzel commented. "Do you have any other clues on how to find him?" _

_Rose was interrupted by a loud scream. The four quickly exchanged looks and took off towards the direction of the scream. _

"And Cut," John yelled out. "Check the gate, and someone give Ren water, we don't want him collapsing." The stage hands moved on his instructions. Ren took a swig of the water bottle he was handed and turned back to the stage.

"I'm sleepy," Aya suddenly commented. "Anyone have any coffee?" She yelled out. Someone shoved a coffee in her hand and ran off. "Thank you," She called after them.

"So did you think about our proposition?" Rowan asked.

"We've been acting," Kyoko commented. "It doesn't give us much time to think about it." She added.

"Anyway," Aya interrupted. "Lory wants you two to do music videos has he talked to you yet?" She asked.

"Music videos?" Ren asked confused.

"Yha, someone recorded you two singing and both songs are very popular," Rowan commented. "Lory wants to take some actors and have them do covers of songs and then release them on a CD for the public. He was then going to send half of the money it gains to a charity." He explained.

"The other half goes to setting up a event were the people on the CD will come in and sing and show some of the music videos that Lory wants to make for some of the songs sang. Then that money will be donated to charities as well." Aya added.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Kyoko commented. "I mean we did do it the proceeds go into helping others," She added.

"So you will do it?" Rowan asked.

"I will," Kyoko commented, "I mean I'm not the best at singing, but it is helping out others." She added blushing slightly.

"I'll do it as well then," Ren commented.

"So all you have to do is look for some songs that you want to sing," Aya commented. "Lory will have some picked out as well, and then a mix of all the actors and actresses songs will be put on the CD."

"Everyone back on stage," John called out. "And in 3,2,1, Action!" He called out.

_"Help!" A young girls voice yelled out. The four turned a corner and saw a girl in a red clock who was beating up a wolf in a night gown with a large stick. _

_"What is the problem?" Prince Kermit asked. _

_"I can to visit my granny and this wolf was in her bed, I think he swallowed her hole," The girl cried. The four exchanged a look._

_"So why are you beating him with a stick?" Rapunzel asked, Rose nudged her to be quiet._

_"I want him to barf up my granny." The girl said as she started beating the wolf even harder. _

_"Well good luck with that," Prince Kermit commented as he grabbed Rose and Rapunzel's arms and started walking off. _

_"I heard yelling," A rather overweight lumber jack commented out of breath as he arrived on the scene. "What is the problem?" He asked. The girl once again explained her problem. _

_The four left the lumberjack and the girl beating up the wolf in an attempt to get the granny back. The quickly ran off before bursting out laughing. _

_"I hope that granny comes out okay," Rose commented when she could breathe again._

_"Don't worry, grannies get eaten all the time in my kingdom, and they always come out more or less in one piece." Prince Kermit commented._

_"That wolf must have been really hungry," Prince James commented. "I've heard grannies taste really bad," He added. The other three looked at him oddly. "Hey, animals drop by occasionally, I hear the forest gossip," He said defensively._

_"Forest gossip is annoying, the birds are horrible to each other," Rapunzel commented. _

_"I get bunnies," Prince James commented shrugging. _

_"What is that in the distance?" Rose asked pointing. Grey smoke drifted up in the sky mixing with the pink clouds. _

_"Joannan," Prince James commented. "It is the biggest city to run on steam," He added. "An inventor came to the city when I was young and taught the people all about it."_

_"What was his name?" Rose asked._

_"Fredrick something," Prince James replied. "Why?" He asked. _

_"That is my father," Rose said her eyes wide. "Do you know where he lives?" Rose asked excited. _

_"In the castle grounds," Prince James replied. _

_"Yay," Rose said jumping up and down, she bounced over to Prince James and hugged him, before continuing on to the others._

_"Wow," Prince Kermit commented looking at Prince James. "You look almost human," He added coming up to Prince James. Other than a large beard and mustache, and pointed finger nails, Prince James looked human. _

_"All you have to do is shave," Rapunzel giggled._

_"I have a razor if you would like to," Prince Kermit offered._

_"It would be nice to see my own face again," Prince James commented. Prince James pulled out a razor and handed it to him. "There should be a river over that way." He commented pointing. The four moved over towards the river and let Prince James shave. _

"_Prince James meet yourself," Rose commented pointing to the water after the large amount of hair had washed away down the river. Prince James looked astonished at his reflection. _

_"Thank you," Prince James said looking at Rose, "Without you I don't think this curse would have lifted." He added. _

_"It was nothing," Rose commented blushing. _

_"Let's go find your father," Rapunzel commented, "Unless the two of you want to flirt some more." She added grinning. Prince James and Rose blushed. The stood up and walked towards the city. _

"And cut," John called out. "Check the gate," He added. "Switch sets," He added.

Ren, Kyoko, Aya, and Rowan stepped off the stage and let the stage hands do their job. The extras were file in and instructed on what to do.

"Action in, 3,2,1," John yelled out.

_"Busy place," Prince Kermit commented as Prince James lead the way through the crowd, the people parting for the tall boy. _

_"Will we even be allowed into the castle?" Rapunzel asked. "I mean we have Prince Kermit who has been missing for the last month, me who is a princess but has no idea which kingdom we belong to, and inventors daughter, and a Prince who was banished to the forest by his own mother," She commented. _

_"I have the royal insignia they have to let me in," Prince James commented as they reached the less busy road that lead to the castle. Prince James got more fidgety as they approached the castle._

_"None shall enter the castle," A booming voice said._

_"I am Prince James, I have been freed from my curse and have returned to the Castle to reclaim my palce," Prince James replied. "My companions are Prince Kermit, who has also been freed from his curse, Princess Rapunzel, who has been released from her prison in a tower, and Rose Winterspring, daughter of Fredrick Winterspring," He added. _

_"Why should I believe you," The voice boomed again._

_"I bear the royal insignia," Prince James commented rolling up his sleeve to show the detailed tattoo. _

_"Take one step back." The voice demanded. The entire group did as ordered. There was the sound of gears grinding as a small drawbridge dropped out of the bigger one. There were several other noises and a small man in a suit of armor waddled out. _

_The man came to a stop in front of Prince James. The man lifted his visor of his helmet and pulled down on Prince James's arm to get a closer look. Prince James was forced to crouch as the man poked and prodded the tattoo._

_"You may enter," The man commented not finding any flaws. The man waddled back over the small drawbridge. The four followed ducking through the small opening on the other side. "Get in," The man commented pointing to a metal box. The four complied and got in. _

_The doors snapped shut and the box soared upwards, before coming to a sudden stop. The four stepped out into a clean marble room. Their footsteps rang out though the room bouncing off the walls. _

_"What is it now?" A tired voice asked. _

_"Mum?" Prince James asked slowly. _

_"James?" The voice said as the large chair in the middle of the rooms spun around. The woman looked almost identical to Rapunzel, except she had Prince James's eyes. "Melody?" She added looking at Rapunzel. "My children," She breathed rushing forward and hugging both of them._

_"I knew you looked familiar," Rapunzel commented to Prince James. _

_"Your Majesty, I've recalibrated the train like you wanted," A voice called out as a older man entered the room._

_"Father?" Rose asked. The man looked up from his documents quickly._

_"Rosebud?" He asked. _

_"Father," Rose cried running forward and hugging him._

"Cut, check the gate," John called out. "You four can go change into your second costumes now," He added to Ren, Rowan, Kyoko, and Aya. The four nodded and ran quickly back to the dressing rooms.

The quickly threw on the clothes left out for them, and the makeup teams quickly went to work. They were raced back to the stage and placed in the odd pods that had replaced the other sets.

"3,2,1 Action," John called out.

_"What?" Lily commented groggily ask she seemed to wake up. She reached out and the glass cover of the pod opened. She looked around and saw she was alone. She looked around and saw another device similar to the one she was laying in about 400 feet away. _

_The pod then suddenly seemed to explode. The glass cover went flying and Tala's head poked out. She saw Lily and quickly got out of her burning pod. _

_"You okay?" Tala asked. _

_"I'm fine, but where are we?" Lily asked._

_"I don't know, but I had the weirdest dream," She commented offering Lily a hand out._

_"Were you Rapunzel?" Lily asked. Tala looked at her oddly. "I had the same dream," She explained._

_"So if the pods created the dream, the boys should be around her too," Tala deducted looking around. She saw the two boys popping out of two other pods. "It must be the dream weaver," She added._

_"Giving us a new life," Lily commented, "One we wouldn't want to leave," She added looking at Tala. _

_"The weaver is long gone by now," Tala commented. "The criminal who gives you an second chance at a normal life, it hardly sounds criminal at all." She added. _

_"We have to stay in this life," Lily commented. "So that others can have a chance at their second chance," She added sadly._

_"The hero's price." Tala sighed as the boys approached._

"Cut and that is a wrap." John called out. "Everyone can go home." He added.

"I always feel melancholy after shooting an episode like that," Aya commented linking arms with Kyoko.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Rowan asked sighing.

"Out to dinner would be nice," Aya grinned at him. "You two want to come?" She asked Ren and Kyoko. "We'll pay." She added.

"Fine," Ren commented. "Kyoko you know my cabinets are close to been empty so don't say you'll cook." He added. "I love your cooking but you need a break." He added.

"Fine," Kyoko grinned grabbing his hand. "As long as you promise to eat everything on your plate." She grinned. Ren groaned. The sound of their laughed echoed off down the hallways.

* * *

**Author's note: Another chapter done :D, sorry for the delay, family stuff happened. I hoped you enjoyed, and I will make myself right a chapter to put up by the end of next week! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Authors note: I'm a bad person and didn't write this chapter last week…..but no one can come and kill my cause I have a banana!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"So much food," Ren complained as they entered his apartment. "I still can't believe I ate the whole thing," He added.

"I can't believe you did either," Kyoko laughed yawning. "Busy day," She added slipping off her shoes and falling on to the couch. "I'm ready for bed."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Aya and Rowan's proposal," Ren commented sitting next to her.

"The moving in to a house together?" Kyoko clarified. Ren nodded.

"The only reason you are staying here is because the couple at the restaurant are out of town," Ren started. "So if you continue staying here Lory is going to start to wonder, plus if the press found out you were staying with me they would go wild. So if we wanted to continue living together and not arouse suspicion, I think moving in with Aya and Rowan would be the best idea." Ren finished. "You know they will have an insane security system to keep paparazzi out as well. You don't have to decide now, but I just want you to think about it." Ren added.

"I think you already know my answer," Kyoko said leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Ren broke into a smile. "But you have to tell them," She added pulling his cell out of his pocket. Ren sighed and dialed.

"Hey Aya, Kyoko and I agree on the house," Ren said into the phone.

"YESSS!" Aya's voice blasted through the phone. Ren dropped the phone in surprise. Kyoko laughed.

"I think I've become deaf in one ear now," Ren commented rubbing his ear.

"I already have the perfect house," Aya's voice continued through the phone. "I'll call John and see if we can have some time to check it out tomorrow," She added happily. Ren and Kyoko could almost feel Aya's excitement coming through the phone.

"Good bye Aya," Kyoko commented through the girl's excited ramblings.

"The perfect house," Ren laughed. "Would that include a fire breathing dragon in the security detail?" He asked.

"Knowing Aya," Kyoko replied smiling. She kissed Ren again and stood up.

"I need sleep," She commented walking down the hall. "Good night," She called as she walked off.

"Good night," Ren replied.

"Get up, get up, get up," Aya's annoyingly cheerful voice rang though Ren's apartment the next morning. "I've had ten coffees and it isn't even 10 in the morning." She added bouncing through the apartment pulling both of its inhabitants out of their beds.

"Morning," Rowan greeted to the sleepy Ren. Ren groaned in return.

"I'm up," They heard Kyoko yell to Aya. "Now let me take a shower," She added. The saw Kyoko push Aya out of the hallway.

"We brought breakfast," Aya added bouncing over to the bag Rowan was holding. She pulled out to boxes and placed them on the table. Ren walked over popped one of them open and saw pancakes. "Eat, and then get dressed cause we are heading out." Aya said placing a fork in Ren's hand. "We don't have to go into work until 1," She added.

"Aya calm down," Rowan said sitting down and turning on the TV.

"I'm going to go get coffee," Aya said ignoring Rowan and running out the front door.

"Just curious, but how do you live with her?" Ren asked. Rowan looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" Rowan asked.

"Aya is just so hyper, how do you keep up?" Ren asked.

"It's a knack," Rowan shrugged. "Plus if she wasn't crazy I wouldn't like her," He added. "Did you two come up with any songs for the charity thing?" Rowan asked switching topics.

"No, we forgot about it," Ren said remembering. "But I have a few in mind," He added.

"Cool," Rowan replied. "Aya has a list as long as her arm and I'm not having a lot of luck coming up with anything." He added.

"I have some child hood songs I love," Ren replied. "I don't really listen to a lot of music now." He added.

"Same here," Rowan replied. "And even if I do, it is old stuff from like the 60's and 70's," He added. "There was some great music back then," He added with a smile.

"Back when?" Kyoko asked entering toweling off her wet hair.

"60's and 70's," Rowan replied turning off the TV. "The other box is for you," He added pointing.

"Where did Aya go?" She asked popping open the container.

"To get more coffee," Ren replied.

"She needs more?" Kyoko asked.

"Don't worry half of the ones she had this morning were decaf," Rowan said "I switched them out on her." He added.

"So she is that energetic with only 5 coffees in her," Kyoko said.

"Yes, it is amazing isn't it?" Rowan said grinning. "Any way, the house Aya found is a little bit farther from work, but it has a lot of space." He explained. "Even if we don't get it, Aya will probably just buy it because she loves it so much." He added sighing.

"I'm back," Aya's voice replied closing the door with her foot as she balanced 5 coffees in both hands. "I bought 6, but I dropped one," She added passing the coffee out keeping 2 for herself. "Everyone done eating, good," Aya commented grabbing the empty containers and dropping them in the trash. "Come on," She added impatiently. "Rowan ride with them and give the directions," Aya added.

"Wait, how did you guys get in here in the first place?" Ren asked suddenly.

"You need a new lock," Aya commented, "I picked it, wasn't much of a challenge," She added shrugging. "Now come on." She said running out. Ren and Kyoko pulled their shoes on and left with Rowan. Ren followed Aya's path of honking horns and found the house without Rowan's directions.

"Wow," Kyoko breathed as they pulled up to the heavy iron gates.

"Impressive gates," Ren commented whistling. The gates swung open and Ren pulled through. After driving a minute or two threw a heavily tree filled area, they saw the house.

"Wow," Kyoko said amazing. "That is amazing," She added. The house looked like a modern castle. The front doors held a large carving of a dragon and there were at least 3 towers.

"Isn't it awesome," Aya called out. "It has an indoor pool, a huge kitchen, 18 bedrooms, a hot tub, a gym, and tons of other stuff," She added. "And that is only the tip of the iceberg," She grinned. "Come on lets go inside." Rowan jogged to catch up with her.

Kyoko grinned at Ren. He reached out and held her hand as they walked towards the large house. Kyoko giggled as Aya dragged Rowan off to see everything like a small child.

"This kitchen is amazing," Kyoko commented as they entered the large space. "I like the yellow," She added. They heard Aya and Rowan running up stairs. "Look at the dining room too," She laughed pulling Ren into the room. A large table took up the main area of the room, and all of the fire places had amazing carving on them.

"It would be a little daunting to eat every meal in there," Ren commented as they went back into the kitchen.

"Then you eat in this one," Kyoko laughed entering another dining room. Half of it held a table and chairs, and the other side had plush armchairs and a couch for talking.

"What about a living room not by the kitchen?" Ren asked.

They played the game threw the rest of the house. The house was always able to counter Ren's questions. Kyoko laughed each time when Ren pretended to be angry at the house. They were on the third floor when they ran into Aya and Rowan.

"You two have to see this room," Aya said excited, "It is perfect for you." She added grabbing Kyoko's hand, who in turn grabbed Ren's hand. She led them up and down stairs and ended in front of a double door.

"Close your eyes," She said to Kyoko. Kyoko smiled and did as she was told. "Ren make sure she isn't peeking," Aya added to Ren. Kyoko felt Ren's hands covering her eyes.

"Ren," Kyoko pouted.

"Bring her in," Aya said, Kyoko heard the doors open and Ren's own breath catch.

"You're going to love this," Ren commented and Kyoko felt his hands falling away from her face.

Kyoko opened her eyes and gasped. "Its," She started at a loss for words. "It's our clearing," She added looking at Ren. She didn't know how, but somehow the room hand an uncanny resemblance to the clearing where they had played. The King Size bed hung down from two large trees that seemed to be coming out of the wall.

"Okay I'll come clean," Aya said breaking the spell. "I overheard a conversation between you two about a clearing, and with some detective work I found what I hoped was it. I hired Lory's best interior designer to make it into a room." She added. "It was going to be a birthday present, but I couldn't wait any longer," She added. "I'm going to leave now," She added stepping out and closing the two doors behind her.

"I have a feeling that Lory employs those two as his top matchmakers," Ren commented with a laugh.

"Except that they have a little more loyalty to the couple," Kyoko replied leaning into Ren.

"I don't think anyone could control those two completely," Ren replied dropping a kiss on the top of Kyoko's head. "This room is amazing though," Ren replied. Kyoko laughed and bent over and picked up a rock.

"A hamburger?" She asked with a laugh.

"Or a large egg?" He asked.

"We should go look at the rest of the house," Kyoko commented placing the rock down. "We are going to be living here," She added.

"The reporters will talk," Ren laughed. "And you will become famous over night," He added pulling her into a hug.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Your what they call an rising star correct?" Ren asked. Kyoko nodded and shrugged at the same time. "So you are moving into the same house with the number one actor, and two ancient legends, interest will soar." He added. "And unfortunately so with the male interest," He added looking slightly disturbed. Kyoko laughed. "What?" Ren asked.

"Your surprisingly cute when your jealous," Kyoko said kissing him. "But if you get jealous in Cain Heel mode I will kick you in the shins," She added grinning.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that," Ren said sitting on the bed.

"About Cain Heel?" Kyoko asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"The reason why you are the 'good luck charm'," Ren responded. "You know that I am Koun and who my father is, but the reason why I became Ren Tsurga I wasn't exactly clear on." He took a shaky breath before coming a hundred percent clean.

Kyoko listened in silence. Ren became fidgety by the end of the story and got up and began pacing. Kyoko sat patiently by the bed watching him.

"Koun," Kyoko commented when he was finished. "Ren, and Corn," She added. "I am the first member of Lory's Love Me section, so I don't know a lot, but from what I do know, I love all of you not just parts," She added. Ren seemed to stop fidgeting all together. The aura lifted around him and he smiled. His smile wasn't a demon smile, or a fake smile, but a smile that seemed to have been locked inside of Ren for a long time.

With that smile two Love Me section members, the first and honorary, graduated completely.

* * *

**Wow, I feel kinda chees**y, **okay I feel majorly cheesy**….**In several ways I consider Ren to be kind of the secret Love Me member just to clear that up. Anyway it took me a really long time to write this chapter mostly because of school and my birthday and part of it was because I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter. Then I read the newest chapter! So hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The songs mentioned later on belong to Switchfoot and Relient K and I don't own them!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"Okay, enough mushy mushy stuff," Aya commented bursting in through the doors. "I personally want to try out paint ball in the course in the basement," She added.

"Paint ball?" Kyoko asked.

"I've never played it before but it sounds like fun," Aya grinned. "From what I tell you have a gun that shoots paint balls, and the point of the game is to win," She added.

"Isn't the point of any game to win?" Ren asked.

"No in scrabble the point of the game is to come up with the randomest words in the world and then get into an argument on whether or not the word is real." Aya replied.

"Is randomest even a word?"Ren asked.

"See even mentioning the game causes debate," Aya replied sighing. "So do you guys want to play or not?" She asked with a grin.

"Sounds like it could be fun," Kyoko replied shrugging. "I didn't know this house had a basement," She added.

"It has four levels," Aya replied. "The course is on the 3, Rowan already headed down."

"Don't you remember we have to work at 1 o'clock?" Kyoko asked. "It's already 12:30," She added. "Which means we should be going," She added.

"I'll call Rowan," Aya responded pulling out her cell as they headed for the front door.

"I already figured it out," Rowan called up. "See, there was a reason you married me," Rowan added to Aya.

"And it wasn't because of your smart mouth," Aya replied. "The contractor for the zip lines is arriving this afternoon to install them, so when we move in everything will be set." She added as she locked the door behind her.

"Can you have that done to a house you don't own?" Kyoko asked.

"Already bought it," Aya replied.

"I thought you needed our portion of the money to buy it?" Kyoko asked.

"Nah, that was a bluff to get you to help pay," Aya replied.

"Don't worry, it might take a little while but I'll pay my share," Kyoko commented.

"And since I don't have to pay rent anymore that will go into my share," Ren added.

"How much do you two think this place costs?" Rowan asked.

"A lot," Kyoko replied.

"Your two's payment shares come out to 8,000, which on your twos salary should be paid out with in the year," Rowan replied.

"How did you get a place like this for only 32,000?" Ren asked unlocking his car.

"I know a guy who knows the old owner, who needed cash fast," Aya replied. Kyoko and Ren let go knowing they wouldn't get an answer.

"I suppose this is home from now on," Kyoko commented smiling as she looked back at the mansion.

"I would suppose so," Ren replied laughing. "I'll have to stop at the bank and pull the money out," Ren added. "And Aya is right, I'll make 16,000 before the end of the year." He added.

"No, you are not paying for my share," Kyoko protested. "I will pay for it," She added.

"Then if you are so persistent, then you can just pay me back," Ren grinned. "That way you won't have to pay Aya and Rowan back, and I have a feeling Aya might use your debt to her advantage," He added. "Which would not be good."

"Fine," Kyoko pouted. "Only if you add interest," She added.

"Fine," Ren replied sighing. "Or you could see it as a very late, or very early birthday gift." He tried. Kyoko shook her head. "Getting together present?" He tried again. Kyoko shook her head again. "Fine,' He said finally giving in for real. "You know most people would accept a present like this," Ren laughed.

"And since when am I most people?" Kyoko asked. "I could act like a normal person," She added thoughtfully.

"No, you be you, no acting aloud." Ren scolded. Kyoko grinned.

"Then you be you with no acting a loud," Kyoko replied.

"Which me?" Ren asked with a grin.

"Whatever you, you want," Kyoko replied.

"Your making me feel crazy," Ren replied laughing.

"Every actor is crazy," Kyoko replied grinning.

"Only the good ones," Ren corrected.

"Of course," Kyoko replied seriously. Her body then began to vibrate. "Hello?" She answered. "Yha, Ren's driving," Kyoko commented. "Okay I'll tell him."

"Lory?" Ren guessed.

"Tomorrow he wants us and Rowan and Aya to report to the music section of the music headquarters tomorrow." Kyoko relayed to Ren. "I haven't even begun to look at songs." She added.

"So I take it that is what we will be doing to night?" Ren asked. "I have a few in mind but I would have to look at them again," He added. "Do we have to do music videos as well?" Ren asked.

"Only the songs that the public likes best," Kyoko replied. "So I'm guessing you will have to do one," She added.

"The down side of being the top actor," Ren sighed. "I'm lucky Aya and Rowan taught us dance, otherwise I would be fully embarrassed." He added.

"You're dancing isn't that bad," Kyoko commented.

"You didn't see me before the dance lessons," Ren replied laughing. "I looked like a string puppet in the hands of a 3 year old."

"Whatever you say," Kyoko laughed. "Did Rowan mention what they were thinking about doing?" Kyoko asked.

"He just mentioned they had some songs in mind," Ren replied shrugging. "Nothing to revealing," He added.

"I'm horrible at singing and stuff like this though," Kyoko sighed.

"Your voice sounds better than mine," Ren replied. "I'm lucky I can act," He added.

"At least it's for a good cause," Kyoko replied. "Otherwise I would never be going through with this," She added. "Wait, what if Lory makes me sing a mushy love song?" Kyoko asked. "I mean I don't think I could pull that off," She added.

"Fake it," Ren winked. "Now let's see what is in store for us today," Ren said pulling into a parking space.

"I hope it's a fun one," Kyoko replied. "Yesterdays had a kind of sad ending," She added.

"Good morning," Tammy greeted tossing two scripts at them. "Scan them and go to costumes," She added. Kyoko and Ren nodded taking off.

Their day went by fast. They were rushed from scene to scene and costume to costume. Kyoko and Ren didn't have time to breath out until they entered Ren's apartment.

"Such a busy day," Kyoko commented slipping off her shoes.

"How about I call take out?" Ren offered. "That way instead of wasting time cooking you can start looking at music." He added quickly before she could protest.

Ren watched as she debated in her head. He grinned as she nodded. He quickly located his phone and dialed the number for his usual take out place. He placed a order and grabbed his rarely used laptop. He blew the dust off of it and sat on the couch next to Kyoko.

"Looks like you use that a lot," Kyoko teased.

"You would think I would wouldn't you?" Ren laughed. "I like having everything on my phone," He added shrugging. "Makes life easier."

"Except for when you kill it," Kyoko replied. Ren didn't comment and seemed to become occupied by logging in on his computer. "So where do we start?" Kyoko asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Ren commented staring at the screen blankly.

"I'll call Aya," Kyoko commented after several moments of silence. She pulled her cell phone out and began dialing.

Ren looked up from the computer when there was a loud knock on the door. He checked his watch and got up. He pulled open the door.

"Hello Ren," Lory greeted.

"Boss," Ren replied confused.

"I remembered that both of you are not into the whole music scene, so this is an entire catalogue of the music at LME, the ones I think you and Kyoko would like are under the files with your name on it." Lory added. He handed Ren a laptop. "So la revedere," He added waving.

"Was that Lory?" Kyoko asked from the couch.

"I think so," Ren replied. "And I think that is the most normal I have seen him, ever," He added.

"I'm not getting through to Aya," Kyoko commented hanging up. "I'll try Rowan," She said beginning to dial again.

"No need," Ren said holding up the laptop. "Lory said he put songs he thought we might like in files with our names on it, but this is the entire catalogue of LME's music." He added placing it on his coffee table.

"Oh, that makes it easy," Kyoko said hanging up. "So how normal did Lory look?"

"He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt normal," Ren replied.

"Really?" Kyoko asked. "I didn't even know he had a pair of jeans," She said thinking.

"Didn't he wear a pair that one time when he met with us?" Ren asked pushing the on button on the computer Lory gave them.

"I think those were leather," Kyoko replied thinking. "Anyway, how much music can be on here? It should be easy now," She added slipping down from the couch to the floor to get a better look at the computer. He face fell at the number. "I didn't realize that there were so many songs," She commented.

"Hopefully we won't have to look threw all 4 million," Ren replied. "So under our names," He said searching through files. "Here's yours," Ren said pushing the computer towards Kyoko. "I have one or two ideas so I'll start with them," He added before she could protest.

"Fine," Kyoko said clicking on the file with her name on it. "There are almost a thousand songs," She said deflating slightly. "This is going to take a while isn't it," She added.

"Hopefully Lory didn't put love songs in yours," Ren commented. "So imagine how big my file is," He added.

"Oh, this one sounds interesting," Kyoko commented.

"What's it called?" Ren asked.

"This is Home," Kyoko replied. "By an American band," She added.

"I'll go grab some paper so we can write the ones we like down," Ren said getting up. "Here," He added tossing a pad to Kyoko. She caught it and uncapped the pen that was clipped onto it.

"What do you think of this one?" Ren asked playing it.

"Nice, but it might give our little secret away," Kyoko commented.

"No it won't," Ren protested.

"What is it called?" She asked.

"My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend," Ren mumbled.

"If you really want to do it put it on your list," Kyoko commented smiling. Ren grinned back and wrote it down.

"That will be the food," Ren commented as there was a knock on the door. He got up and paid the delivery guy and carefully balanced the food as came back.

"Take out, makes it seem like one of those police investigations," Ren laughed.

"Let's hope that we won't have to arrest anyone," Kyoko replied as she wrote another song name on her list.

"Hopefully," Ren agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: End of this chapter! Next chapter will probably take longer because I have to find some more songs, so if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry they have been shorter than normal. R&R**


End file.
